Konoha Heir
by arif.candhra
Summary: Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Senju Tsunade dan menjadikannya keturunan dari dua klan terkuat dalam dunia shinobi. Dan memiliki mimpi untuk menciptakan kedamaian seperti apa yang di impikan oleh dua leluhurnya. Bagaimana cara Naruto mencapai mimpinya ? Prodigy Naruto! Mokuton and Sharingan bun Non-Jinchurikii Naruto! Older Naruto! HAREM Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Heir

Chapter 1

-Tanzaku Gai-

Di suatu sore di gerbang kota Tanzaku Gai terlihat dua orang shinobi terkenal yang sedang berjalan dari arah Kawa no Kuni (River Country). Kedua shinobi ini adalah Jiraiya Gama-sennin (The Toad Sage) anggota dari Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja) dan mantan muridnya yakni Namikaze Minato yang terkenal dengan julukan Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) yang sekarang menjadi Yondaime Hokage. Kedua shinobi ini baru kembali dari negosiasi dan penandatanganan aliansi dengan Sunagakure no Sato dan pemimpinnya Yondaime Kazekage.

"Well, Minato setidaknya kita sampai disini sebelum malam, kalau tidak kita bermalam di lantai hutan," ucap Jiraiya penuh canda.

"Yoo sensei, sebenarnya bisa saja kita langsung kembali ke Konoha dengan Hiraishin-ku tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari dokumen-dokumen itu selama yang aku bisa," balas Minato.

"Hahaha, aku paham sekarang. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan hal yang menyenangkan disini. Dan untuk merayakan keberhasilan negosiasi, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke bar setelah memesan kamar, mungkin kau bisa menemukan wanita untuk jadi pasanganmu ?" tanya Jiraiya sambil merangkul Minato dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Ide yang bagus sensei. Kita berpesta sake untuk merayakan keberhasilan negosiasi dan menenangkan diri sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan dokumen-dokumen laknat itu," jawab Minato dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Setelah memesan kamar hotel untuk dua orang, mereka menuju bar yang terdekat untuk berpesta sake. Dan saat memasuki mereka melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenali oleh mereka. Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang diikat berwarna pirang pucat, memakai jubah berwarna hijau dengan tulisan kanji "Judi" di punggungnya, serta celana ninja hitam dan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Hime! Sunggu kebetulan, aku tang menyangka akan bertemu denganmu malam ini," teriak Jiraiya.

Saat sang wanita melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia pun senang karna yang memanggilnya adalah teman lamanya serta mantan muridnya yang juga Hokage saat ini. Karna ia mengira yang datang adalah para penagih hutang karna seringnya dia kalah judi.

"Jiraiya, Minato! Kenapa kalian ada disini ?" tanya Tsunade sambil menuang sake ke gelasnya.

"Minato dan aku baru sampai kota ini sore tadi. Setelah seharian kami berjalan menembus Kawa dari Suna untuk negosiasi dan penandatanganan aliansi antara Konoha dan Suna," jawab Jiraiya.

"Jadi, aku tebak negosiasi berjalan lancar karna kalian berdua berada disini untuk merayakannya ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Yup, itu berakhir dengan baik. Terima kasih kepada Yondaime Kazekage, karna dirinya lebih memilih untuk beraliansi dibanding menjadi musuh dan memulai perang lagi," jawab Minato datar.

Minato tidak terlalu menyukai sikap dari Yondaime Kazekage, karna sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak perduli kepada keluarganya.

Setelah beberapa saat Minato akhirnya menyadari keberadaan perempuan muda yang duduk tenang di samping Tsunade. Wanita ini terlihat berumur tujuh-belas tahunan dan menggendong babi kecil di lengannya. Wanita muda ini adalah murid dari Tsunade yang bernama Shizune yang juga keponakan dari Katō Dan, seseorang yang dicintai Tsunade. Saat Minato melihatnya, ia tersenyum, dan membuat sang wanita muda sedikit merona. Lalu Shizune membungkuk untuk menyapanya "Hokage-sama," yang membuat Minato tersenyum dan memintanya untuk memanggil dengan Minato saja, karna sekarang mereka tidak sedang di Konoha. Dan ini membuat Shizune merona hebat dan kaget karna seorang shinobi terkuat sepertinya bisa bersikap penuh kekeluargaan. Setelah Minato dan Jiraiya duduk di meja bersama Tsunade dan Shizune, Tsunade melanjutkan percakapan.

"Jadi, siapa yang memimpin Konoha saat kau pergi ? Pastinya kau tidak menyerahkan kepada orang-orang tua seperti Koharu, Homura, Danzō, atau orang lain dalam dewan rakyat untuk memimpin kan ?" tanya Tsunade karna ia tidak pernah suka kepada orang-orang tua dan anggota dewan yang haus kekuasaan.

"Tidak, kami meminta sensei untuk memimpin selama kami pergi," jawab Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Dan bagaimana rasaanya hidup menjadi Hokage, Minato ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Berat! Khususnya dengan segala dokumen yang harus dikerjakan dan rapat dengan dewan yang harus dihadiri. Semua itu membuatku susah menjalani kehidupan sosial yang wajar," jawab Minato sambil meminum sakenya.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis cantik berambut merah dari ANBU yang kau suka ? Kalau tidak salah namanya Kushina, kan ?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Itu tidak berjalan baik. Saat aku melamarnya dua tahun lalu, dia bilang ingin fokus dengan karirnya di ANBU dibanding membangun keluarga denganku," jawab Minato dengan sedih.

"Sorry, aku tidak menyangka itu yang terjadi," ucap Jiraiya penuh penyesalan karna kegagalan hubungan antara Kushina dan muridnya.

"Jadi... Sekarang siapa yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi Nyonya Namikaze selanjutnya ?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyeringai.

"Aku harap dirimu Tsunade-hime ?" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum dan meminum sakenya.

"Haha, kau terlalu berharap Minato," jawab Tsunade sambil tertawa.

Setelah tiga jam membicarakan banyak hal dan orang-orang di dalam dan luar Konoha, Shizune kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Sedangkan Jiraiya telah terkapar di meja bar karna mabuk berat. Minato dan Tsunade terus berbincang satu sama lain sambil terus meminum sake, dan menghiraukan keadaan Jiraiya. Karna sudah sangat mabuk mereka berdua mulai saling merayu satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu Tsunade, saat masih Genin aku merasakan suka yang sang besar kepadamu," ucap Minato.

"Hiccup! Aku tersanjung Minato-kun," jawab Tsunade.

Tak lama kemudian Tsunade tiba-tiba berkata "Mungkin kita bisa membuat pesta kecil di kamarku, untuk merayakan aliansi antara Konoha dan Suna," sambil bertingkah seperti gadis yang menggoda pacarnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya, Hime," ucap Minato yang mabuk.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Jiraiya yang terkapar di meja bar. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Tsunade lalu masuk kedalam untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merubah seluruh kehidupan mereka.

-Esok Hari, Kamar Tsunade-

Pagi harinya Tsunade terbangun dan menguap karna sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, dia merasa pusing dan ganjil.

"Ooooohhh, Kepalaku pusing sekali. Seingatku tadi malam aku sedang berpesta bersama Shizune, Minato, dan Jiraiya," pikir Tsunade.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade sadar akan keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang, lalu ia mendengar dengkuran seseorang di sebelahnya. Saat dia membuka matanya dia kaget karna melihat pria berambut spike pirang sedang tertidur telanjang.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH !" teriak Tsunade lalu melopat dari kasur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah Tsunade menarik selimut, pria yang tertidur di sebelahnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan berteriak kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa saat pria misterius itu bangun di sisi lain tempat tidur sambil memegang kepalang karna pusing akibat terlalu banyak minum sake semalam dan membentur lantai. Saat sang pria bangun, Tsunade menyadari siapa pria itu.

"MINATO ?" teriak Tsunade.

Mendengar teriakan Tsunade, Minato mendapatkan kesadarannya dan melihat Tsunade dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tsunade, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ?" tanya Minato yang bingung.

"Kamarmu ? Ini kamarku, BODOH. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu ! Dan kenapa kau telanjang di tempat tidurku ?" ucap Tsunade penuh kemarahan.

"Huh ?" ucap Minato sambil mengambil bantal untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam ? Hal terakhir yang kuingat, kita berdua minum dan berbincang bersama saat sensei telah pingsan karna mabuk," ucap Minato.

"Hal terakhir yang kuingat..." ucap Tsunade sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Saat ia tersadar Tsunade berubah menjadi merah karna malu.

Ironisnya, saat Minato melihat wajah Tsunade ia pun mulai mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam dan membuatnya merona merah karna malu. Tsunade yang marah melihat lagi kearah Minato dan menuduhnya tentang semua yang terjadi semalam.

"Kau kurang ajar ! Mengambil kesempatan saat aku mabuk dan tak dapat berfikir jernih," ucap Tsunade.

"Aku ? Bukankah yang memulai semua ini itu kau, dengan menggodaku bagaikan gadis genit di bar ?" Minato bertahan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkanku, bukankah kau bilang menyukaiku sejak kau Genin, tadi malam ! Dan itu saat kau memilih untuk mengambil kesempatan dariku saant aku mabuk," tuduh Tsunade.

"Aku bukan orang yang mengundangmu untuk kekamarmu. Semua itu idemu, jadi yang mengambil kesempatan atas semua ini itu kau," jawab Minato.

Setelah sepuluh menit saling menyalahkan, akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesalahan mereka berdua. Dan mereka akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun terlebih dari orang yang super pervert yang sangat mereka berdua kenal. Karna jika sampai orang itu tahu, hal ini akan berakhir menjadi bagian dari buku selanjutnya yang akan orang itu tulis.

Selanjutnya Minato memilih memakai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan kamar Tsunade secepatnya dan berharap Jiraiya belum terbangun. Dan tepat saat membuka pintu dia mendengar suara senseinya.

"Pagi Minato !" sapa Jiraiya.

Saat Minato menoleh dia melihat Jiraiya datang dari arah lantai dasar hotel.

"Hey Minato ! Senang melihatmu sudah bangun, aku kira kau masih tidur karna pesta semalam. Kau mau mencariku kan ?" ucap Jiraiya sambil mendekati mantan muridnya.

"Uhhh, yaaa. Itu yang mau kulakkan sensei," ucap Minato dengan nervous dan penuh rahasia, dan senang senseinya tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak ada dikamar semalaman.

"Sepertinya tadi malam aku pingsan karna terlalu banyak minum. Dan aku di lempar ke jalan, karna saat aku bangun aku ada di jalan," lanjut Jiraiya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak membawaku balik ke kamar tadi malam," tanya Jiraiya.

"Ummm, uhhhh, kau tahu se..seuatu terjadi," ucap Minato yang gugup dan mencoba mencari alasan.

Saat Minato sedang berfikir untuk mencari alasan, Jiraiya mulai mencium bau yang berbeda dari pakaian yang dikenakan Minato. Minato berfikir bahwa senseinya mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam, dan jika ini sampai terjadi maka hidup Minato akan segera 'berakhir'. Untuk mengkonfirmasi ketakutan Minato, Jiraiya menyeringai mesum.

"Minato, bau ini berasal darimu ?" tanya Jiraiya yang tidak nyaman dan mulai mengendus baju Minato. "Ini bau parfum wanita kan ?" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu sensei, aku bisa jelaskan ini...," ucap Minato untuk mencari alasan kenapa Jiraiya bisa mencium bau parfum wanita di bajunya.

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan ? Pasti kau telah menghabiskan malam dengan gadis muda semalam. Dan jika kau mau menjelaskannya dari awal, aku mengerti. Jadi, siapa gadis itu ? Pelayan sexy yang tadi malam menghidangkan sake di bar ? Atau wanita muda dari meja sebelah yang selalu menatapmu ? Ayolah kau bisa cerita kepadaku," tanya Jiraiya sambil menyikut Minato.

"Yaa, kau benar sensei. Aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu," jawab Minato yang lega, karna Jiraiya tidak sadar bau parfum ini milik siapa.

"Jadi kau akan cerita kan apa yang telah kau lakukan dan dengan siapa semalam ?" tanya Jiraiya yang meyikut Minato lagi sambi menyeringai mesum.

"Mungkin lain waktu sensei, dan sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang agar bisa sampai di Konoha sebelum malam," ucap Minato untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan Minato pun berjalan ke arah lantai dasar yang diikuti oleh Jiraiya yang sedang bertingkah dan berfikir sangat mesum, untuk menyelidiki apa yang dilakukan mamntan muridnya semalam.

"Ayolah Minato ! Setidaknya beritahu aku siapa dia. Apakah aku mengenalnya ?" Jiraiya memohon.

Minato pun tidak menghiraukan permohonan senseinya, dan berfikir. _"Andai saja kau tahu sensei, andai saja."_

-Dua Bulan Kemudian, Tanzaku Gai-

Saat ini Tsunade sedang berbaring di tempat tidur hotel, sedangkan Shizune menggunakan jutsu medis untuk mengecek kesehatan Tsunade, karna beberapa hari terakhir terjadi penurunan kesehatan dan kejanggalan pada tubuhnya. Setelah melakukan pengecekan Shizune, memberitahu kemungkinan kehamilan Tsunade dan Tsunade mengkonfirmasi bahwa sudah dua periode ia tidak mengalami menstruasi. Tsunade pun geram dan dengan cepat mengenakan pakaiannya.

"_Saat aku menemukan si brengsek itu, akan kubunuh dia, lalu kuhidupkan, kemudian kubunuh lagi !_" pikir Tsunade yang marah.

"Shizune bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke Konoha," perintah Tsunade dengan nada marah.

Dan ini sangat mengejutkan Shizune, bukan karna kemarahannya namun karna Tsunade bilang merekan akan ke Konoha, tempat yang Tsunade sangat tidak ingin untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi.

"T-t-t-tapi k-k-kenapa sensei ?" tanya Shizune yang kaget.

"Karna aku akan membunuh ayah dari bayi ini," jawab Tsunade yang marah sambil berlari menuju Konoha.

-Konoha-

Hari yang damai di Konoha, matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung bernyanyi, angin berhembus tenang namun menyejukan. Dan di gerbang utama ada dua Chunin yang sedang berjaga di pos jaga. Mereka berdua bersantai untuk menikmati kehangatan matahari dan kesejukan angin.

"Ah! Ini hidup yang indah, benarkan ?" ucap Izumo.

"Yeah, tak ada yang dikerjakan selain bersantai menikmati keindahan alam dan membiarkan hidup berlalu dengan tenang," jawab Kotetsu.

"Benar... Tapi aku tetap berharap sesuatu hal yang menarik akan terjadi," ucap Izumo.

"Hati-hati dengan harapanmu, apa yang kau harapkan biasanya kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk," balas Kotetsu.

Saat mereka mulai menutup mata, mereka merasakan tanah bergetar kuat dan mengakibatkan mereka bangun dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan saat mereka tahu penyebab getaran tadi hal itu langsung membuat mereka pucat pasi, karna melihat Senju Tsunade yang berjalan dengan penuh amarah sehingga setiap langkah yang ia ambil mengakibatkan getaran dan retakan di tanah. Dan di belakang Tsunade, Shizune terlihat mencoba menenangkan Tsunade sambil membawa babi kecil ditangannya. Kedua penjaga itu melihat Tsunade dan Shizune berjalan kearah Menara Hokage dan juga mereka mendengar Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu tentang membunuh seseorang. Setelah Tsunade dan Shizune lenyap dari pandangan, Kotetsu berkata "Benarkan apa yang aku bilang! Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau harapkan."

Izumo mengangguk dan berkata "Menurutmu siapa orang yang dapat membuat Tsunade-sama sangat marah dan kembali kesini ?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku kasihan dengan orang itu dan semoga Kami mengampuni dosa-dosanya," jawab Kotetsu.

-Kantor Hokage-

Minato sedang duduk di kursinya dan mendiskusikan masalah desa bersama dengan Jiraiya dan Sarutobi, namun beberapa hari ini wajahnya terlihat muram dan seperti memikirkan suatu masalah besar selain masalah desa. Melihat hal tersebut Jiraiya heran.

"Hey Minata, kau baik-baik saja ? Ada masalah ?" tanya Jiraiya sambil memegang pundak Minato.

"Tidak ada masalah, tapi aku merasa akan ada hal besar sesaat lagi dan ini sangat berhubungan denganku dan masa depan Konoha," jawab Minato sambil berdiri dan melihat kearah desa.

Sebelum Jiraiya dan Sarutobi dapat membalas kata-kata Minato terdengar teriakan di lantai bawah dari orang yang sangat dikenali oleh mereka semua.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI WALAUPUN DIA SEDANG ADA RAPAT DENGAN DEWA SEKALIPUN, AKU AKAN KEATAS DAN MENGHAJARNYA DAN KALIAN TAK DAPAT MENGHENTIKANKU!" teriakan dari wanita yang marah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara-suara yang mengerikan dari belakang pintu kantor hokage, seperti tembok retak, laki-laki yang teriak kesakitan, wanita yang teriak ketakutan hingga tulang yang patah. Setelah pintu kantor hokage jebol karna seorang ANBU yang terlempar hingga keluar jendela, mereka bertiga melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang sedang dalam keadaan sangat marah. Melihat hal tersebut ketiga orang yang berada didalam kantor hokage menelan ludah dan merasakan dewa kematian sedang berada di depannya. Dan 4 ANBU langsung bersiaga didepan Minato. Setelah wanita itu masuk ke dalam kantor, dia melihat kearah Minato dengan penuh kemarahan.

"DISITU KAU RUPANYA BANGSAT SAAT TANGANKU MENYENTUHMU KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN MERASAKAN KEMATIAN YANG PALING SAKIT LALU AKAN KUHIDUPKAN LAGI DAN KUBUNUH LAGI SAMPAI DIRIKU PUAS," teriak wanita itu kearah Minato.

Dan para ANBU yang berada di depan Minato semakin bersiaga karna ucapan wanita itu.

"Tsunade-sama, tolong hentikan kemarahan anda. Atau kami akan menggunakan keke-" ucap salah satu ANBU yang terhenti saat tiba-tiba Tsunade mengalihkan tatapan kearahnya.

"Jika kau menghargai nyawamu dan teman-temanmu, sebaiknya kau pergi. Sebelum kubuat kalian berempat hancur lebur dan tak dapat menjadi ninja lagi atau akan kubuat siapapun tak akan dapat membedakan mana wajah kalian dan mana pantat kalian," ucap Tsunade.

Mendengar hal itu keempat ANBU tersebut menelan ludahnya lalu mereka mengangguk dan menetapkan pilihan.

"Maafkan kami Hokage-sama. Kami masih ingin hidup dengan anggota tubuh yang normal," ucap salah satu ANBU lalu mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan kantor dengan **Shunshin**.

"_Pengecut! Dimana tekad untuk melindungi Hokage dengan seluruh nyawa kalian_," pikir Minato.

Tapi saat melihat kearah Tsunade, Minato menyadari keputusan para ANBU memang yang terbaik untuk mereka dan ia pun memasang segel agar pembicaraan didalam ruang itu tak didengar oleh orang lain.

Setelah itu Tsunade berjalan mendekat kearah Minato saat Tsunade akan menggenggam kerah baju Minato, Jiraiya dengan berani atau bodohnya berada diantara Tsunade dan Minato dan menginterupsi Tsunade.

"Hey Hime, tenangkan dirimu lalu jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi ? Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Minato, tapi kupikir dia tak bersalah. Dan selama ini dia tak pernah melakukan hal buruk yang membuatmu marah. Dan aku sangat kenal dengannya," ucap Jiraiya untuk mencoba menenangkan Tsunade. Karna seingat dia satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Tsunade semarah ini karna dia mengintip Tsunade saat sedang di pemandian air panas.

"SELAMA INI ? SELAMA INI MEMANG IYA, KECUALI SAAT MALAM DI TANZAKU GAI DIMANA DIRINYA MEMBUATKU MABUK DAN KAMI MENGHABISKAN MALAM DI HOTEL LAKNAT ITU LALU DIA MENDAPATKANKU !" teriak Tsunade yang marah.

"huh ? ucap Jiraiya yang terdiam karna tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan tak lama kemudian Sarutobi dan Minato juga terdiam.

"APA KALIAN SEMUA TULI ATAU TERLALU BODOH UNTUK MEMAHAMI PERKATAANKU ? WELL, AKAN KUPERSINGKAT AGAR KALIAN PAHAM, MURID BODOHMU INI TELAH MEMBUATKU HAMIL !" teriak Tsunade.

Dan hal ini langsung mendapatkan reaksi dari ketiga orang tersebut. Dimana Sarutobi langsung melotot dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Jiraiya bereaksi bagaikan ikan yang keluar dari air karna otaknya yang mati tak kuat memproses informasi yang baru dia dengar. Sedangkan Minato hanya pingsan. Shizune yang melihat reaksi ketiga orang itu tak dapat menyalahkan mereka. Dan ia memilih untuk menenangkan senseinya.

"Tsu-tsunade-sama tolong tenang. Jika anda stress itu tak baik untuk perkembangan bayi anda," ucap Shizune.

Dan syukurlah hal tersebut dapat menenangkan Tsunade untuk sementara, dan Tsunade pun mengambil nafas panjang. Dan syukurlah Sarutobi cepat sadar dari kekagetannya lalu membangunkan Minato. Lalu Minato melihat kearah Tsunade.

"K-k-kau h-hamil ?" tanya Minato yang masih shock.

"Itu yang aku katakan bodoh," jawab Tsunade yang sangat ingin mencabut mata sang hokage menggunakan tangannya.

"T-t-tapi k-kau t- bukan maksudku," Minato gugup. "Insiden itu ? I-it tak mungkin dapat membuatmu hamil," lanjut Minato.

"Ucapkan itu ke rahimku, bodoh," teriak Tsunade yang bersiap membunuh Minato.

"Tsu-tsunade-sama. Tolong tenang!" mohon Shizune untuk kebaikan sensei dan bayinya.

Dan Tsunade pun mulai menenangkan diri lalu menarik nafas panjang. Lalu tak lama Jiraiya bangun, dan langsung berlutut dihadapan Minato dengan tangisan.

"Minato, anakku ! Aku tak pernah sebangga ini kepadamu, ini melebihi kebanggaanku dibanding saat kau menciptakan **Hiraishin** maupun saat kau dinobatkan menjadi Hokage. Kau telah melampauiku lagi, dan melakukan hal yang tak pernah kulakukan. KAU TIDUR DENGAN TSUNADE !" ucap Jiraiya dengan tangisan kebahagiaan.

"PLEASE ! Ceritakan padaku hal-hal yang kalian lakukan pada malam itu. Aku sangat ingin tahu," mohon Jiraiya dan hal ini membuat Minato dan Sarutobi _sweatdrop_.

Lalu tiba-tiba Jiraiya bangun dan memasang pose berpikir. "Setelah kupikir-pikir aku sadar bahwa Tsunade menyukai pria yang lebih muda sehingga ia tak terpengaruh oleh karismaku selama ini. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Tsunade seorang '_cougar_'" ucap Jiraiya dengan keras.

Dan hal ini membuat Tsunade kembali naik darah. Dirinya sangat kesal dengan Jiraiya yang mengharapkan informasi tentang malam itu dan semakin parah setelah Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah _cougar_. Setelah itu Jiraiya langsung merasakan 'kasih sayang' Tsunade selama beberapa menit dan itu membuat Jiraiya tak sadarkan diri dengan banyak luka dalam maupun luar. Sarutobi hanya bisa menepuk keningnya dan menutup mata dan Minato yang masih shock merasa bersalah dengan keadaan senseinya.

Setelah itu Minato bicara lagi. "A-apa k-kau serius ? Maksudku-oke baiklah, aku yakin kau serius karna kau Iryou-nin, tapi bagaimana, secara teknik aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tapi kita harus, baik, demi semua kebaikan, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ucap Minato yang pusing dan frustasi dengan semua ini.

" Kau sebaiknya tak usah memikirkan tentang apapun, apalagi cara menjelaskannya ke dewan desa atau orang lain di desa ini. Karna jika kau pikir aku akan mengugurkannya-" ucap Tsunade yang mulai naik lagi kemarahannya.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah memintamu untuk menggugurkannya, karna aku sangat ingin memiliki keluarga lagi !" ucap Minato cepat namun dia tak tahu jalan yang harus ditempuh. Dan hal ini membuat Tsunade kembali tenang.

"Tapi kau jangan pernah berharap aku akan tinggal kembali di desa terkutuk ini! Karna aku telah kehilangan semua orang yang kucintai dan aku tak ingin kehilangan anakku," ucap Tsunade yang membuat diskusi ini seperti perdebatan.

Sarutobi yang melihat diskusi itu hanya tersenyum karna Minato dan Tsunade sedang merencanakan masa depan mereka berdua dan ia berharap ini akan membuat kehidupan Tsunade dan Minato menjadi lebih baik. Karna sejak kehilangan Nawaki adiknya, Tsunade menjadi berubah dan semaki depresi saat kehilangan Dan orang yang sangat dicintainya dan sangat diharapkan olehnya untuk membuat keluarga baru. Begitu juga Minato sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya karna pembunuhan oleh shinobi Iwa saat kedua orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk bisnis membuat wajah Minato dan adiknya menjadi murung. Dan dengan kehadiran bayi yang sedang dikandung oleh Tsunade, Sarutobi berharap hal ini dapat mendatangkan kebahagiaan baru bagi murid dan penerusnya. Dan Sarutobi juga membayangkan bagaimana hebatnya anak dari mereka berdua. Karna kedua orang tuanya berasal dari klan ninja yang sangat kuat dan terkenal. Setelah selesai dengan lamunannya Sarutobi pun memilih untuk mengikuti diskusi antara kedua orang itu.

"Sekarang aku butuh perhatian dari kalian berdua, karna ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kita diskusikan," ucap Sarutobi menginterupsi Minato dan Tsunade.

"Apa itu sensei ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Anakmu, lebih tepatnya keselamatan anakmu," jawab Sarutobi."  
"Huh ?" ucap Minato dan Tsunade bersamaan.

"Tsunade, apa ada orang lain yang tahu tentang kehamilanmu dan ini merupakan anak dari Minato ?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Selain dirimu, Shizune, si pervert, dan si bodoh ini. Tidak ada," jawab Tsunade.

"Baguslah," ucap Sarutobi.

"Kenapa sensei ?" tanya Tsunade yang bingung.

"Karna nyawa anakmu akan dalam bahaya besar. Sejak hal ini tak dapat dirahasiakan selamanya. Sejak saat anak ini lahir, ia akan menjadi target dari desa lain, organisasi tertentu, maupun faksi ninja di dalam dan di luar desa ini. Mereka akan mencoba untuk menculik anak ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan darimu, menjadikannya alat untuk membangun klan Senju di desa mereka, melatihnya untuk melawan desa ini atau mungkin langsung membunuhnya. Dan saat mereka mengetahui bahwa ayah anak ini adalah Minato, maka Iwa akan menjadi daftar paling atas untuk melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap anak ini untuk membalas dendam atas hal yang dilakukan Minato dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-2," jelas Sarutobi.

Dan ini membuat Tsunade takut, bukan untuk keselamatannya tapi keselamatan anaknya. Lalu tak sadar ia merapatkan kedua tangan kearah perutnya karna tak ingin bahaya terjadi kepada anaknya yang belum lahir.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Karna jika kau bilang aku harus menelantarkannya maka kau harus-" ucap Tsunade terhenti karna Sarutobi menginterupsinya lagi.

"Tidak,Tidak. Aku tak akan memintamu melakukan hal yang aku sendiri tak dapat melakukannya. Maksud dari perkataanku adalah kita harus hati-hati dan merencanakan hal ini dengan sangat matang demi keselamatan anak ini. Karna jika tidak anak ini akan dalam bahaya besar," jelas Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi benar, Tsunade. Kita harus hati-hati setidaknya demi keselamatan anak kita. Mungkin kau harus kembali tinggal-" ucap Minato yang lagi-lagi diinterupsi Tsunade.

"TIDAK ! Seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku tak mau tinggal di desa terkutuk ini. Selain Kushina, Shizune dan anak ini aku telah kehilangan semua orang yang kucintai karna desa ini," ucap Tsunade dan memukul meja hokage hingga retak.

"Tapi Tunade, kau tak bisa bepegergian saat kau sedang hamil. Ini akan membahayakan anak kita, jika kau tiba-tiba diserang," ucap Minato untuk membujuk Tsunade.

"Aku bilang tidak dan ini keputusan terakhirku," ucap Tsunade.

Dan Sarutobi pun menginterupsi lagi.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberi sedikit tawaran yang akan menguntungkan tak hanya kita tapi juga orang lain, ucap Sarutobi."

"Tawaran seperti apa, sensei ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ada sebuah desa kecil bernama Mihara yang telah berkali-kali meminta bantuan kiriman tenaga medis dan letaknya dekat dari sini. Desa tersebut tidak memiliki tenaga medis profesional untuk mengobati orang yang terluka ataupun sakit. Mereka biasanya datang kemari ataupun menyuruh orang untuk mengambil obat kedesa ini. Dan mungkin dengan ini kau dapat tinggal disana sampai anak ini akan lahir dan juga disana kau dapat melatih seseorang untuk menjadi dokter dan tenaga medis. Dan juga desa itu masih dalam lingkup patroli ninja perbatasan sehingga jika terjadi sesuatu pada desa itu dan kalian kami bisa langsung datang dengan **Hiraishin** Minato. Dan dengan ini Tsunade tak perlu tinggal didalam desa ini, kami mudah dalam membantumu saat kau terancam bahaya dan juga desa itu mendapatkan tenaga medis terbaik. Bagaimana ?" jelas Sarutobi yang kemudian mengambil pipa rokoknya dan mulai merokok.

Setelah mendengar tawaran Sarutobi, Minato dan Tsunade berfikir sejenak. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya menyetujui. Tapi setelah itu Sarutobi berkata lagi.

"Tapi Minato, Tsunade, aku sarankan kalian menikah dulu secara diam-diam ini demi kepastian hukum untuk anak ini. Dan juga untuk mempermudah anak ini jika ingin mengklaim haknya atas klan Namikaze," ucap Sarutobi.

"Dia benar, Tsunade. Kita harus mempermudah anak kita untuk mendapatkan haknya atas klan Senju maupun klan Namikaze sehingga dewan tak akan menganggapnya menipu," ucap Minato.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah, tapi ini hanya untuk kebaikan anakku dan juga yang datang ke pernikahan ini hanya yang mengetahui kehamilanku dan juga Kushina karna dia satu-satunya keluargaku dari klan Uzumaki," ucap Tsunade.

"Maaf tapi bolehkah aku mengajak Komandan ANBU Konoha saat ini dan juga Kakashi ? Karna dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa," tanya Minato.

"Untuk Kakashi aku paham, tapi setahuku kau sudah tak punya keluarga ?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Maksudku, Komandan ANBU Konoha saat ini adalah adik kandungku sendiri yang belum lama ini kembali seteh dari kecil ia diculik oleh salah satu faksi shinobi," jelas Minato.

"Begitu. Itu terserah kau saja. Jika dia memang adik kandungmu maka pastikan ia akan melindungi anakku juga," jawab Tsunade.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan peralatan yang akan kubawa ke Mihara. Jika aku butuh sesuatu akan kukirim siputku untuk memberitahukanmu," lanjut Tsunade.

"Sebelum kau pergi, bawalah ini. Dan aku akan memberitahukan kapan pernikahan kita setelah kau sampai disana" ucap Minato sambil memberikan Hiraishin kunai miliknya.

Lalu setelah Tsunade pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage, Minato dan Sarutobi dapat bernafas lega dan melepaskan ketegangan.

"Sarutobi, bisakah kau bawa sensei ke rumah sakit untuk merawatnya ? Ada hal yang harus ku jelaskan kepada Jashin, Inu dan Kitsune," pinta Minato.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kutunggu di rumah sakit," ucap Sarutobi.

"_Setelah ini segalanya akan semakin menarik_," pikir Sarutobi sambil berjalan membawa Jiraiya ke rumah sakit.

Setelah Sarutobi pergi, Minato menonaktifkan segel pembicaraan di kantornya dan memanggil sekretarisnya untuk memanggilkan tiga orang ANBU, yakni Jashin, Inu dan Kitsune. Dan lima menit kemudian keduan ANBU itu datang menghadap kehadapan Minato.

"Hokage-sama, apa ada misi yang harus kami lakukan ?" tanya ANBU yang memakai topeng Jashin.

"Tidak ada misi untuk kalian bertiga. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui," ucap Minato.

"Hal penting apakah itu Hokage-sama, dan mengapa hanya kami bertiga yang dipanggil jika ini berhubungan dengan keamanan desa," tanya Kitsune.

"Ini tak ada hubungan dengan keamanan desa, ini masalah keluarga. Jadi lepaskan topeng kalian berdua," perintah Minato dan mengaktifkan kembali segel pembicaraan dikantornya.

Dan Jashin, Inu dan Kitsune pun melepaskan topeng mereka bertiga dan terlihatlah dua orang pria tampan dan wanita cantik yang merupakan Namikaze Maikeru, Hatake Kakashi dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dimana Maikeru adalah adik dari sang hokage, Kakashi adalah murid terakhir dari sang hokage dan Kushina adalah sepupu dari Tsunade.

"Jadi, urusan keluarga apa yang akan kau katakan Nii-san ?" tanya Maikeru kepada kakaknya.

"Aku akan menikah dan wanita yang akan kunikahi sedang mengandung anakku," jawab Minato.

"WOW, aku tak menyangka kau memiliki anak sebelum menikah. Demi Jashin-sama kau memang _big-bro_ku yang terhebat," ucap Maikeru dengan bangga. Dan hal ini membuat Kushina sweatdrop.

"Aku turut bahagia dengan berita ini sensei, setelah anakmu lahir aku akan memiliki adik dan kuharap pernikahan kalian bahagia," ucap Kakashi.

"Dan siapakan wanita yang telah membuatmu melupakanku, Minato ? Pasti dirinya sangat cantik dan kuat sehingga bisa membuatmu jatuh hati," goda Kushina.

"Yupz, aku setuju dengan Kushina. Dan aku berjanji demi Jashin-sama aku akan menghadiahkan persembahan shinobi yang kuat baginya demi merayakan pernikahan _big-bro_," ucap Maikeru dengan lantang sehingga Minato menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Wanita itu Senju Tsunade. Cucu dari pendiri desa ini Senju Hashirama Sang Shodaime Hokage," jelas Minato.

"Se-senju Tsunade ? Senju Tsunade sepupuku ? Kau serius Minato ?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sensei ? Kau serius akan menikahi Tsunade-sama ? Aku tak membayangkan bagaimana hebatnya anak kalian nanti dan aku harus menjadi sensei dan nii-san yang hebat baginya," ucap Kakashi

"WUAAAAOOOOWWWW, demi Jashin-sama aku tak menyangka _big-bro_ menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang lebih tua. It's cool! Dan aku tak akan kalah, demi Jashin-sama jika aku tak bisa menikahi wanita yang juga lebih tua dariku dan secantik Tsunade-sama, akan kukorbankan seratus shinobi kuat untuk menebusnya," ucap Maikeru dengan api yang menyala dimatanya dan meletakkan tangan kanan menyilang didadanya. Dan ini sukses membuat Kushina _facepalm_ dan Minato membenturkan kepalanya ke meja hokage.

"_Kenapa aku bisa memiliki adik yang pikirannya tak normal dan jika janjinya gagal akan mengorbankan shinobi demi dewanya_," pikir Minato.

"_Kenapa orang aneh yang terobsesi dengan hal yang dianggapnya dewa itu bisa menjadi Komandan ANBU kami dan juga adik kandung dari hokage /sensei_," pikir Kushina dan Kakashi.

"Aku merencanakan untuk mengadakan pernikahan secara rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang terdekat kami dalam waktu dekat ini dan aku harap kalian datang ke acara itu," ucap Minato.

"Dan dikarnakan Tsunade tidak ingin tinggal di desa ini, mulai saat ini dirinya dan Shizune akan tinggal di desa Mihara sampai saat dia akan melahirkan dan sampai saat itu kita yang mengetahui kehamilannya akan bergantian untuk datang mengunjungi mereka," lanjut Minato.

"Terakhir aku berharap kepada kalian untuk menjaga rahasia ini sampai saatnya semua orang berhak tahu, dan juga menjaga keselamatan dan mendidik serta melatih anakku sampai saat dia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku sangat berharap kepada kalian bertiga," ucap Minato.

"Aku akan menjaga kepokanku sampai diriku mati, dan jika ada yang berani melukai keponakanku akan kujadikan dia persembahan kepada Jashin-sama. Dan saat dia besar akan kuajarkan dia kehebatan Jashin-sama. Itu janjiku kepadamu big-bro," ucap Maikeru sambil mengangkat tangannya yang tergenggam.

"_Memangnya kau bisa mati ya dan jangan sampai anakku menjadi pengikut ajaran dewamu itu_," pikir Minato.

"Aku akan menjaga dan menjadikannya shinobi yang kuat seperti para pendahulunya serta menjadi ahli pedang nomor satu di seluruh elemental nation," ucap Kushina.

"Aku akan menjaga adikku dengan baik dan mengajarkannya seribu jurus yang kumiliki dan menjadikannya shinobi terhebat yang pernah ada," ucap Kakashi dengan penuh determinasi.

"Terima kasih untuk kepedulian kalian, dan aku sangat mengharapkan kalian untuk menjaga dan membantu mendidik anakku," ucap Minato.

"Dan karna semua sudah kujelaskan, sekarang kalian dapat kembali bertugas," lanjut Minato.

"Kami pergi," ucap mereka bertiga setelah memakai topengnya kembali dan pergi dengan **Shunshin.**

**-**Konoha-

Setelah itu Kushina dan Kakashi kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Maikeru, dia pergi ke atas patung Yondaime Hokage dan duduk disana untuk menunggu seseorang.

"_Ini sangat menarik cucu dari dua shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada akan menikah dan mempunyai anak, aku akan sangat menantikan kehebatan anak dari big-bro ini. Semoga anak ini bisa mengubah dunia menjadi damai seperti keinginan kedua leluhurnya_," pikir Maikeru.

Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah makhluk seperti tumbuhan venus dengan setengah badannya berwarna hitam dan setengah lagi badannya berwarna putih muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Maikeru-sama, ada hal penting apa sehingga anda memanggilku ?" tanya makhluk itu.

"Zetsu-san tolong kau ceritakan kepada Jii-san bahwa big-bro akan menikah dengan Senju Tsunade dan sebentar lagi anak mereka akan lahir, jadi tolong kau infokan itu dan juga bantu aku untuk mengawasi keponakanku dan ibunya di Mihara. Jika ada hal yang mengganggu keselamatan mereka langsung bantu mereka diam-diam dan beritahu aku langsung," ucap Maikeru.

[Senju Tsunade menikah dengan Minato-sama ? Aku tak percaya]**[Itu yang kau dengar bodoh. Dan aku bertaruh anak dari mereka berdua akan sangat kuat dan tuan akan sangat senang] **[Aku ingin melihat apa ekspresi tuan saat mendengar berita ini, pasti akan sangat lucu] **[Kau benar, mendengar cucunya menikah dengan cucu dari rival sekaligus sahabatnya itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dipikirkan oleh tuan, ini akan sangat menarik]**

"Hei, kenapa kalian masih disini ? Ada hal yang harus kalian lakukan dan jangan sampai berita ini bocor kepada siapapun," ucap Maikeru.

Setelah itu Zetsu pun pergi dan Maikeru memilih untuk duduk dan menatap matahari terbenam yang sangat indah.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Heir

Chapter 2

-Kantor Hokage-

Seminggu setelah kedatangan Tsunade ke Konoha untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya, Minato langsung mengalami perubahan. Kini wajahnya semakin ceria dan semangat mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang selama ini menjadi musuh besarnya. Namun dirinya juga pusing memikirkan tentang pernikahan dan bagaimana cara membawa beberapa shinobi terkuat Konoha untuk pergi menyaksikan pernikahannya yang dilaksanakan di luar desa. Dan saat ddirinya sedang melamun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sudah duduk di jendela kantornya.

"Yoo, Minato, mengapa kau melamun seperti para Uchiha ? Pasti kau sedang memikirkan pernikahanmu dan berapa anak yang akan kau 'buat' bersama Tsunade," tanya orang itu.

"Huh ? Sensei, tidak bisakah kau masuk lewat jalan biasa ? Dan apa katamu tadi ?" tanya Minato yang tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan sang Petapa Katak. Dan ini sukses membuat Jiraiya jatuh kedalam kantor hokage karna baru kali ini kata-katanya tidak didengar Minato.

"Nee, kenapa kau tanya itu ? Ini jalan 'biasa' milikku dan kenapa kau tertular prilaku dari para Hatake juga !" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak seperti para Hatake, aku seperti Namikaze. Dan aku melamun karna memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Hiruzen, dan 3 ANBU terbaik keluar dari desa ini untuk menghadiri pernikahanku. Kau punya ide sensei ?" tanya Minato.

"Hmm, itu hal mudah. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat 3 ANBU itu menjalankan misi kelas S dan tapi sebelum mereka melaksanakan misi itu mereka datang dahulu untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu. Dan untuk dirimu dan Sensei, bilang saja kau akan ke Suna untuk melakukan pertemuan rutin dengan Kazekage seperti yang tertera dalam perjanjian antara Konoha dan Suna dan kuyakin minggu depan adalah waktunya," terang Jiraiya yang memberi solusi dan terlihat senyum cerah dari wajah sang hokage.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan sampai situ ya ? Dan terima kasih sensei, kau sangat membantu. Dan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, apa kau sudah ingin pergi lagi ?" tanya Minato.

"Pertama, karna kau bodoh. Dan kedua, karna aku tidak mendapat hasil 'riset' yang memuaskan disini kecuali tentang kau dan Tsunade yang jika aku memaksa untuk mendapatkan detailnya sama saja memohon untuk cepat bertemu Kami-sama, jadi aku akan pergi untuk melaksanakan 'riset'," terang Jiraiya yang lalu memasang pose anehnya.

"Oh, iya jika kau sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu, beritahu aku. Lewat para katak saja tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengan hari-H. Dan sekarang aku pergi," lanjut Jiraiya yang langsung melompat keluar jendela.

"Ya, hati-hati sensei," ucap Minato sambil berdiri dan memandang kearah jalur pergi senseinya.

-Monumen Hokage-

Terdapat seorang pria dengan pakaian ANBU dan topeng Jashin sedang menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam. Dan tak lama kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku ninjanya. Di foto tersebut terlihat sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anaknya. Salah satu anaknya berusia sekitar 3 tahun dan anak lainnya masih bayi yang dalam pelukan sang ibu. Dan pria itu memandang foto tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san. Sudah tahukah kalian bahwa big-bro akan menikah ? Dan dia akan menikah dengan cucu dari rival dari Jii-san. Aku berharap keluarga mereka bahagia, dan sampai saatnya keluarga kita akan berkumpul kembali. Dan tolong beri aku kekuatan agar aku dapat merubah pemikiran dari Jii-san_," pikir sang pemuda yang tak terasa air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Dan saat sang pemuda sedang larut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul makhluk aneh, didepannya.

[Yoo, Maikeru-sama! Aku tak menyangka, kau bisa menangis juga ya. Kukira hatimu sudah mati seperti Tuan besar] **[Ternyata Maikeru-sama masih lemah karna perasaan akan seseorang masih bisa menguasainya] **[Pedas sekali, kata-katamu. Tapi memang benar, dan ini bukan hal yang diinginkan oleh Tuan besar] **[Tuan besar tak akan pernah menerima kelemahan dan perasaan terhadap seseorang adalah sebuah kelemahan bagi manusia]**

"Kalian datang-datang langsung berkomentar yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mengis, hanya kelilipan debu," elak Maikeru untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

[Tak perlu mengelak Maikeru-sama. Itu wajar selama kau masih manusia tapi kalau kau sudah seperti kami, ya itu sebuah keanehan] **[Itu tidak wajar bodoh. Penerus Tuan besar tidak boleh menjadi lemah karna hal seperti ini] **[Itu wajar bodoh. Walaupun dia penerus Tuan besar tapi dia tetap manusia tidak seperti kau dan Tuan besar] **[Hanya aku ? Bukankah kau juga bukan manusia] **[Tapi setidaknya aku pernah menjadi manusia, dan aku pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Dan hal tersebut tak bisa kau tahan sekuat apapun dirimu sebagai manusia]

"Hei, kenapa kalian ribut sendiri. Apa yang membuat kalian kemari ? Ada beritaa tentang Tobi dan Akatsukinya atau berita lain ?" tanya Maikeru menginterupsi pertengkaran 2 makhluk dalam satu tubuh itu.

**[Untuk Tobi dan Akatsuki, mereka baru mendapat anggota baru dan orang ini berasal dari Konoha] **[Dan ada berita dari dari Mihara. Tsunade sedang melatih dua perempuan untuk menjadi dokter di desa itu dan dirinya menggunakan nama samaran untuk tinggal disana] **[Dan tuan besar tidak menyangka bahwa dua klan yang selalu bertarung dapat bersatu dalam satu tubuh, dan dia juga menantikan kehebatan anak dari Minato dan Tsunade]**

"Seperti yang kuperkirakan, Jii-san hanya menghargai kekuatan. Tapi itu sangat wajar bagi generasi tua seperti dirinya," ucap Maikeru. "Sekarang kalian lanjutkan pengawasan kalian, dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi secara tiba-tiba," lanjut Maikeru.

Dan Zetsu pun masuk lagi kedalam tanah untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Setelah Zetsu pergi, Maikeru melanjutkan kembali acaranya untuk melihat matahari yang kini telah menuju peristirahatannya sehingga langit sudan mulai gelap tapi masih terdapat sedikit sinar merah yang menerangi. Saat hari sudah gelap dan cahaya matahari digantikan gemerlap lampu-lampu Konoha, datang dua ANBU disamping Maikeru. Dua ANBU ini bertopeng Inu dan Kitsune.

"Jashin-senpai, kita dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama untuk menghadap," ucap ANBU bertopeng Inu.

"Nee, Hokage memanggil ? Ini panggilan misi atau keluarga ?" tanya Maikeru yang telah memakai lagi topengnya.

"Kami tidak tahu. Kita hanya disuruh menghadap dan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum Hokage marah," perintah Kitsune yang langsung menarik kuping Maikeru yang masih saja duduk santai walau tahu dipanggil oleh Hokage.

"Eeee, kau ini tidak bisa santai sedikit ya Kushina-chan. Big-bro tak akan marah, karna dia paham akan diriku. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang tak sabar untuk melihat wajah big-bro terakhir kalinya sebelum menjadi milik wanita lain yang merupakan sepupumu sendiri ? Aku simpati padamu," goda Maikeru.

"MAIKERU! Jangan memanggil menggunakan nama asli saat kau menggunakan topeng ANBU dan aku tidak cemburu akan pernikahan mereka," teriak Kushina sambil memukul kepala Maikeru.

"Nee, aku tidak bilang kau cemburu! Aku Cuma bilang kau tidak sabar melihat wajah big-bro. WAAAAhhh, ternyata seorang ANBU terkenal seperti Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) bisa cemburu karna cinta masa kecilnya menikah dengan sepupunya sendiri. Ini sebuah gosip besar," ucap Maikeru dengan lantang dan matanya langsung berbinar.

"Eeeehhh, maaf Kitsune-senpai bukankah barusan kau juga memanggil Jashin-senpai dengan nama aslinya," tanya Kakashi polos yang bingung dengan kejadian yang ada dihadapannya.

"Waah, kau benar Kakashi. Karna kecemburuannya Kushina-chan tak bisa mengontrol diri sehingga melupakan peraturan. Makanya Kushina-chan saat dulu kau dilamar big-bro kau terima saja, agar tidak merasakan kecemburuan kepada sepupumu sendiri. Dan mungkin yang sekarang sedang hamil itu dirimu bukan Tsunade-neechan," sambung Maikeru dengan wajah datar.

Mendengar godaan dari Maikeru yang tak ada hentinya tiba-tiba suasan malam menjadi mencekam, angin tiba-tiba berhenti berhembus dan hewan-hewan malam berhenti bernyanyi. Merasakan ada suatu kejanggalan, Maikeru bertanya pada Kakashi, "Nee, Kakashi kita terkena genjutsu ya ? Ko tiba-tiba hening begini ? Bisa kau deteksi, genjutsu ini berasal dari mana ? dan pertanyaan ini dilontarkan dengan wajah datar dan tanpa menengok Kakashi yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Eeeemmmm, Maikeru-nii ini bukan genjutsu. Ini sesuatu lain yang lebih menyeramkan," jawab Kakashi dengan ragu dan sedikit takut.

"Soukaa ? Ini bukan genjutsu dan lebih menyeramkan. Pasti ini jutsu yang sangat hebat mampu membuat malam menjadi sesunyi ini. Kau tahu ini jutsu apa dan berasal dari mana ?" tanya Maikeru yang sedang dalam posisi berpikir.

"I-i-ini bukan jutsu Maikeru-nii. Ini seperti hawa kemarahan seorang wanita d-dan itu ada di belakangmu," jawab Kakashi yang semakin takut dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya.

"Nee ? Bukan jutsu, kemarahan wanita ? Kau serius ? Tidak ada wanita di- Ohh, crap.. Apa yang kau maksud Kushina-chan, Kakashi ? Dan dia ada di belakangku dengan keadaan marah ?" tanya Maikeru yang wajahnya mulai memutih namun tetap berani menengok ke belakang.

"I-i-ya," jawab Kakashi yang langsung kabur dengan **shunshin ** agar tidak terkena amukan Kushina.

Setelah Maikeru melihat kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut merah dengan rambut yang sudah beterbangan keatas bagai ular, dengan wajah yang menyerupai shinigami, membawa tanto di tangan kirinya dan rantai chakra ditangan kanannya dan 4 ekor rubah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan ini semakin membuat Maikeru takut.

"_Shiit, Jashin-sama maafkan aku. Bukannya aku meragukan keabadian yang kau berikan tapi sepertinya kali ini keabadian itu tak dapat menghalangiku bertemu Kami-sama. Maafkan hambamu ini Jashin-sama. Tapi kumohon berikan aku seluruh keabadianmu untuk melewati ujian ini, karna aku belum merasakan 'surga' dunia dan jika aku selamat akan ku korbankan seribu shinobi kuat untukmu_," itulah pikiran yang terlintas di otak Maikeru saat melihat wujud nyata dari shinigami dalam sosok Kushina.

"Maikeru ! Sudah selesai bercandanya ? Sepertinya kau membutuhkan sedikit 'kasih sayang' !" ucap Kushina selembut mungkin namun terdengar sangat mematikan bagi Maikeru.

-Kantor Hokage—

Minato yang sedang berbicara dengan Hiruzen untuk membahas pernikahannya tiba-tiba merasakan chakra yang sangat kuat dari arah monumen hokage. Dan mereka berdua berpikir, "_Kyuubi ? Apa yang sedang terjadi ? Apa Kushina dalam bahaya ? Jika sampai Kyuubi lepas maka Konoha akan dalam bahaya_."

Saat mereka akan pergi menuju asal chakra tersebut, tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi "Sensei, Kushina-neechan sedang mengamuk menggunakan mode kyuubi untuk menghajar Maikeru-nii."

"Haa ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Minato yang bingung.

"Uhh, ituuu. Itu karna Maikeru-nii menggoda Kushina-nee tentang kecemburuan Kushina-nee kepada penikahan sensei dan Tsunade-sama," jawab Kakashi.

"Ternyata begitu. Biarkan saja Kushina mengamuk, biar Maikeru merasakan kemarahan 'kasih sayang' seorang wanita sesekali, tapi kau setelah ini langsung kesana dan bawa Maikeru ke rumah sakit setelah ia selesai dihajar dan segera lapor jika Kushina lepas kendali," perintah Minato.

"Baik, sensei," jawab Kakashi yang langsung kembali ke monumen hokage untuk memantau keadaan.

-Monumen Hokage-

Dan terjadilah pembantaian terhadap umat Jashin yang dilakukan oleh shinigami dalam sosok ANBU berambut merah. Dikarnakan umat Jashin ini abadi membuat sang shinigami sangat bersemangat dalam menyiksanya dengan segala siksaan yang diketahuinya. Lalu satu jam kemudian, terlihat sesosok makhluk yang terbenam di dinding tebing monumen hokage yang wajahnya sudah tak berupa karna lebam disana-sini dan juga lubang tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya yang diakibatkan oleh tusukan tanto tapi naasnya makhluk ini belum dapat menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Huh ! Syukurlah aku masih hidup, aku kira sebentar lagi akan bertemu Kami-sama. Dan ini menjadi catatan bagiku, jangan menggoda wanita dari klan Uzumaki-Senju lagi. Karna mereka bagaikan shinigami saat sedang marah. Dan aku yakin Jii-san pun akan berkeringat dingin saat menghadapi wanita seperti dia," gumam Maikeru yang merutuki kebodohannya.

Saat Maikeru sedang merutuki kebodohannya Kakashi datang dan menolong Maikeru untuk lepas dari tempat dirinya terbenam.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya pernyataan 'kasih sayang' dari Kushina-neechan ? Pasti sangat hangat dan tak akan kau lupakan kan, Maikeru-nii ?" tanya Kakashi dengan eye-smilenya

"Sial kau Kakashi ! Meninggalkanku untuk merasakan kemarahan itu sendiri. Aku hampir mati tahu !" protes Maikeru.

"Kalau aku tetap berada di sana aku pasti sudah menjadi mayat dan tak dapat menolongmu. Dan karna ku tahu kau 'abadi' aku pergi saja. Tapi setidaknya sekarang, aku bisa menolong nii-san," balas Kakashi.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah tak kuat," ucap Maikeru yang kemudian pingsan. Lalu Kakashi membawa Maikeru yang pingsan ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat luka-lukanya.

-Rumah Sakit-

Kini Minato sedang berada di kamar adiknya Maikeru dan menatap wajah adiknya yang tak berubah sama sekali. Masih tetap tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dan saat sedang melihat wajah adiknya yang baru saja kembali setahun yang lalu tiba-tiba terlintas kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, yakni kejadian saat diculiknya Maikeru oleh shinobi yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

-Flashback-

Keluarga Namikaze sedang berlibur di Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water), dahulunya negara ini memiliki sebuah desa ninja yang cukup kuat bernama Yugakure (Hidden Village in Hot Water) namun setelah kekalahan yang telak dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-2. Daimyo dan Kage memutuskan untuk membubarkan Yugakure karna sedikitnya ninja yang aktif dan krisis ekonomi dan kelaparan yang terjadi akibat dari perang dan menjadikan negara ini sebagai daerah pariwisata karna banyaknya pemandian air panas alami yang sangat indah didalamnya. Namun walaupun sudah dibubarkan dan kembali menjadi negara yang makmur, masih ada saja fraksi ninja yang tersisa dari Yugakure, yang sering melakukan penculikan terhadap anak-anak kecil di negara itu. Dan ini lah yang terjadi saat keluarga Namikaze sedang berlibur disana.

Saat sore menjelang malam, Maikeru sedang berjalan sendiri dari sebuah toko senjata, untuk kembali ke hotel tempat keluarganya menginap. Dan di jalan Maikeru melihat kakaknya yang sedang melihat-lihat barang di toko topeng. Dan Maikeru pun memanggil kakaknya "Nii-san, aku punya hadiah untuk-" namun ucapan itu tak dapat selesai karna tiba-tiba lehernya ditusuk oleh senbon hingga ia pun langsung pingsan lalu dibawa pergi sang penculik dengan **shunshin** sehingga kotak yang berisi hadiah miliknya untuk Minato terjatuh.

"Maikeru ? Tadi aku seperti mendengar suaranya, tapi dimana dia ?" tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu karna sudah malam Minato memilih untuk kembali ke hotel. Sesampainya di hotel ibunya Namikaze Naori, seorang wanita cantik berambut raven panjang bergelombang menanyakan keberadaan Maikeru.

"Minato, kau lihat Maikeru ? Ini sudah malam, tidak biasanya dia belum kembali ?" tanya Naori pada putra sulungnya.

"Maikeru ? Dia belum pulang, Kaa-chan ? Tadi sih, saat aku sedang di toko topeng aku sempat mendengar suaranya memanggil tapi saat ku melihat kearah suara itu tidak ada siapapun. Makanya aku langsung pulang takut membuat Kaa-chan khawatir dan aku kira Maikeru sudah pulang duluan," jelas Minato.

"Kaa-chan khawatir dengan keadaan adikmu, takut dirinya diculik oleh fraksi shinobi bekas Yugakure seperti rumor yang beredar disini atau diculik oleh penjahat lain untuk meminta tebusan," ucap Naori yang berusaha menutupi ketakutannya di hadapan putra tertuanya.

"Atau mungkin Maikeru sedang bersama Tou-chan dan meminta dibelikan sesuatu," ucap Minato memberikan kemungkinan lain tentang keberadaan adiknya.

"Ya, semoga saja. Namun saat Tou-san mu kembali dan Maikeru tak bersamanya, kita harus segera mencarinya," ucap Naori yang wajahnya mulai layu.

Setengah jam kemudian ayah dari Minato dan Maikeru datang ke kamar hotel mereka. Ayah Minato dan Maikeru adalah seorang pria yang tampan, bertampang kebapakan yang tenang, bijak, dan pemaaf. Pria ini bernama Namikaze Fune, bagi orang lain pria ini adalah orang paling kaya dan berperngaruh dalam bisnis di seluruh elemental nation, namun bagi kedua anaknya Fune adalah sesosok ayah terbaik, yang membebaskan anaknya untuk memilih jalannya dan selalu mendukung serta membantu mereka dalam berkembang baik secara fisik, mental, dan segala hal yang dibutuhkan anak-anaknya.

"Tadaima! Minato, Maikeru cepat kemari ayah membelikan kalian peralatan ninja yang dapat membantu kalian berlatih sebelum lulus dari akademi," ucap Fune sambil menurunkan belanjaan yang berisi hadiah untuk anak-anaknya.

"Fune, kau pulang sendiri ? Tidak bersama Maikeru ?" tanya Naori kepada istrinya.

"Maikeru ? Daritadi aku pergi belanja sendiri, dan Maikeru serta Minato sudah pergi sebelum aku keluar untuk belanja, ku kira Maikeru sedang bermain bersama Minato," jawab Fune.

"Fune, kita harus cepat mencarinya. Ini sudah malam, aku takut Maikeru diculik," ucap Naori yang panik sehingga tak sadar mengaktifkan sharingan di matanya.

"Iya, aku paham kita haru segera mencari Maikeru. Tapi, kau jangan terlalu panik dan terbawa emosi. Lihat tuh, sharinganmu aktif, jika kau panik semua akan menjadi semakin tak terkendali. Dan juga kita tak tahu tempat untuk memulai pencarian dan jika kita pergi dan meninggalkan Minato sendiri disini, hal yang buruk juga bisa terjadi kepadanya," ucap Fune sambil memeluk istrinya untuk menenangkan kepanikannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak panik, anak terkecilku sedang diluar sana dan aku tak tahu keadaanya sedangkan aku sangat mengetahui bahwa sangat banyak orang yang dapat menculiknya dan mengambil keuntungan darinya," ucap Naori dengan nada sedih, panik, khawatir yang menjadi satu.

"Aku paham Naori, Maikeru juga anakku. Tapi kita sebagai orang tuan harus tetap tenang dalam menghadapi hal seperti ini jangan sampai Minato melihatmu seperti ini karna hal ini juga akan mempengaruhi mentalnya, jadi hapus air matamu dan tenangkan dirimu dan juga sharinganmu jangan sampai aktif di hadapan Minato," jelas Fune yang semakin erat memeluk Naori lalu dia melihat wajah Naori dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi dan menarik bibir istrinya agar terlihat tersenyum. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Naori kembali tersenyum n sedikit tenang.

"Minato, cepat kemari. Ada hal yang harus Tou-san bicarakan," panggil Fune kepada putra tertuanya. Dan Minato pun berlari ke arah pintu kamar hotel untuk bertemu tou-sannya.

"Ada apa Tou-chan, kenapa wajah Kaa-chan seperti habis menangis ? Tou-chaan tidak bersama Maikeru ?" tanya Minato kepada ayahnya.

"Kaa-chanmu hanya kelilipan debu. Dan dari sejak kalian berdua pergi untuk keluar, Tou-chan tidak bertemu Maikeru. Dan Tou-chan malah ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa Maikeru belum pulang ? Tapi karna melihat kau bertanya tentang Maikeru kepada Tou-chan ini berarti tak ada satupun dari kita yang bertemu dengannya sejak tadi siang. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita mencarinya," usul Fune.

"Jadi, Maikeru hilang ya Tou-chan ?" tanya Minato dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak depresi karna tak dapat menjaga adiknya dan teringat kejadian tadi sore.

"Tidak, Maikeru tidak hilang. Hanya belum pulang dan bertemu dengan kita. Dan sebaiknya kita sekarang langsung mencarinya," ajak Fune.

"Tapi..." Minato ragu menceritakan kejadian tadi sore karna takut akan kemarahan ayahnya.

"Ada apa Minato ? Tak biasanya kau ragu saat bicara dengan Tou-chan ?" tanya Fune.

"Tapi, aku takut Tou-chan marah saat mendengar ceritaku," ucap Minato.

"Kenapa mesti takut ? Selama kau tak bersalah kau tak perlu takut, dan kalaupun kau bersalah maka hadapilah dan perbaikilah kesalahanmu dengan melakukan suatu kebaikan, jadi apa yang Minato mau ceritakan ?" tanya Fune yang langsung duduk berlutut di hadapan anaknya.

"T-t-tadi sore, saat aku sedang di toko topeng aku sempat mendengar suara Maikeru memanggil tapi saat ku melihat kearah suara itu tidak ada siapapun, dan akupun pergi karna tak mau membuat Kaa-chan khawatir," jelas Minato yang mulai menangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Minato. Itu buka kesalahanmu. Daripada kau terus menangis lebih baik sekarang hapus air matamu lalu kita langsung ke daerah sekitar toko topeng yang kau maksud. Pasti Maikeru sedang disana," ucap Fune untuk menyemangati putranya.

Dan setelah pembicaraan keluarga yang haru, ketiga orang itu pergi kearah toko yang Minato maksud. Sesampainya disana Minato menjelaskan tempat dimana asal suara Maikeru yang ia itu mereka bertiga melihat ke sekitar situ dan Fune menemukan sebuah kotak kayu yang dibungkus oleh kertas hijau namun sudah sedikit sobek di bagian sisi atasnya. Dan setelah itu dirinya membuka kotak itu. Ternyata isi kotak itu adalah Kunai berbentuk khusus dan terdapat secarik kertas dibawahnya.

Untuk Minato-niichan

Ini adalah hadiah dariku untuk kelululasanmu dari akademi dan telah menjadi shinobi. Maikeru berharap dengan hadiah ini dapat membuatmu menjadi seorang shinobi terhebat yang pernah ada dan mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi Hokage. Kunai ini kudesain sendiri untuk menyesuaikan bentuk rambut nii-chan yang aneh. Walaupun kunai ini tidak spesial tapi aku berharap nii-chan dapat memakainya karna aku telah menyisihkan 3 bulan uang jajanku untuk membeli ini. Dan doakan aku ya, semoga cepat lulus dari akademi sehingga saat kau menjadi Hokage, Maikeru akan menjadi Komandan ANBU.

Maikeru

Tak terasa air mata menetes dari mata sapphire milik Fune, karna membaca surat yang ditulis oleh anak bungsunya kepada sang kakak dan juga kunai yang sangat indah yang menjadi hadiah untuk kelulusan kakaknya. Melihat suaminya terdiam di satu titik dan air mata mengalir di pipinya, Naori menghampiri suaminya dan bertanya, "Fune, kenapa menangis ? Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang sendiri kita jangan menangis di dekat Minato ?"

Fune tak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan kotak dan surat yang berada di tangannya. Naori bingung, namun setelah melihat isi kotak dan membaca isi surat air matanya pun tak dapat terbendung. Dirinya dapat merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sayang diantara kedua putranya tersebut, dan hal ini adalah buktinya. Lalu Minato mendekati kedua orang tuanya, dan mengambil kotak dan surat yang berada ditangan Kaa-channya. Seketika ia jatuh terduduk dan tangisnya meledak setelah membaca isi surat dari adiknya. Merasa hal yang buruk akan terjadi, Fune langsung memeluk Minato dan menenangkannya.

"Minato, Minato. Berhenti menangis, kau sudah dewasa. Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam akan penyesalan, ingat kata ayah tadi. Jangan takut jika kau benar namun jika kau berbuat salah maka akuilah dan perbaikilah dengan kebaikan. Dan saat ini kau tidak bersalah, yang salah kami karna tak bisa menjaga Maikeru. Tapi, ini semua masih bisa kita perbaiki. Ayah akan mengerahkan seluruh anak buah dan menjadikan pencarian Maikeru menjadi misi kelas S di seluruh desa shinobi. Jadi, jika kau masih berharap Maikeru hidup, terus berjuanglan menjadi shinobi yang kuat sehingga hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi kepada orang lain yang kau cintai dan pasti ada saatnya Maikeru akan bertemu kembali dengan kita, karna Tou-san yakin Maikeru adalah anak yang kuat dan akan menjadi orang yang dapat memperbaiki dunia seperti dirimu," ucap Fune dengan tegas dan ini menyadarkan Minato dari keterpurukannya dan juga menggagalkan bangkitnya kekuatan lain dalam tubuh Minato.

Beberapa saat keadaan kembali menjadi hening, Naori hanya bisa memandang sayu kearah putra tertuanya, Fune terlihat bingung walaupun dari perkataannya kepada Minato ia terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya ia sangat rapuh dan terpukul, sedangkan Minato hanya menunduk dan meresapi tiap kata yang terucap oleh ayahnya. Dan kata-kata itu meresap begitu dalam di hati dan otaknya. Dan tak lama Minato bangkit dan berkata dengan lantang "Dengan kunai ini aku berjanji akan menjadi shinobi terhebat yang akan merubah dunia agar tak ada lagi orang lain yang merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, dan kuyakin saat aku menjadi Hokage, Maikeru akan memenuhi janjinya untuk menjadi Komandan ANBU." Mendengar hal itu, Fune dan Naori merasa lega dan melihat anaknya telah menjadi matahari bagi dunia yang gelap ini.

-Flashback off-

Tak terasa air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Minato karna semua perkataan terakhirnya pada malam itu telah terjadi. Dan kini dihadapannya terdapat sosok sang adik yang sangat di sayanginya. Dan Minato tak sadar ternyata sang adik Maikeru sudah sadar dari tidurnya dan melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nee, big-bro kenapa kau menangis seperti perempuan yang baru bertemu kekasihnya setelah sekian lama ? Dan lagi tatapan matamu itu tertalu lurus ke arahku ? Demi Jashin-sama jangan-jangan kau ini HOMO dan brother-complex ya ? Dan pernikahanmu dengan Tsunade hanya sebagai pengalih kelainanmu itu ? Kalau sampai seperti itu aku tak akan mau tinggal di Konoha lagi. Terlalu mengerikan, jika faktanya memiliki Kage yang HOMO dan brother-conplex, dan aku akan mengorbankan apapun kepada Jashin-sama agar bisa kabur dari Konoha, ucap Maikeru dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Eeh, apa yang kau bilang tadi ?" tanya Minato yang belum terlalu sadar dari lamunannya saat Maikeru berucap tentang kehomoan dan kebrother-conplexan Minato.

"Emmm, t-t-tidak. Aku tidak berucap apapun. Tadi cuma ada burung yang sedang bernyanyi di jendela," bohong Maikeru yang bersyukur kakaknya tidak mendengar jelas perkataannya.

"Taapiii, tadi samar-samar aku mendengar kau menyebutku sebagai homo dan brother-conplex. Benar begitu, MAIKERU ?" tanya Minato yang sudah siap menyiksa adiknya.

"Demi Jashin-sama aku tidak berkata seperti itu, tadi ada burung yang berkata seperti itu, ups-" ucap Maikeru yang kemudian menutup mulutnya karna salah bicara.

"_Bodohnya aku, mana ada burung yang bisa bicara seperti itu dan juga tak ada burung dari tadi_," pikir Maikeru.

"Owhh, burung bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya, apa kau tahu ciri-ciri burung itu ? Kalau bisa ditemukan akan sangat bermanfaat bagi Konoha," tanya Minato mengikuti alur pembicaraan adiknya.

"Ummmmm, aku tidak tahu karna aku tidak melihatnya," ucap Maikeru yang langsung menampilkan senyum selebar mungkin dan tangan yang naik keatas dan memberikan tanda peace.

"Owh, jadi kau tak melihatnya ya. Tapi, sepertinya aku melihatnya. Burung ini berambut spike panjang berwarna raven dan sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur kamar ini. Dikarnakan burung ini sangat pintar namun kurang beretika makan burung ini harus di beri sedikit pelatihan agar lebih pintar," ucap Minato sambil membuat 3 kage bushin dan setiap dari mereka memasang senyum manis namun menjanjikan rasa sakit yang amat sangat tak ingin dirasakan oleh Maikeru.

Lalu Minato mulai 'melatih' sang adik dengan menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya yang dibantu oleh 3 bushinnya. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Maikeru berteria-teriak ketakutan.

"TIDAK, TIDAK, DEMI JASHIN-SAMA LEBIH BAIK AKU DI TUSUK RIBUAN PEDANG DIBANDING MERASAKAN SIKSAAN INI. BIG-BRO TOLONG HENTIKAN, AKU LEBIH MENERIMA RATUSAN KALI KAU HANTAM DENGAN RASENGAN DIBANDING INI. DEMI JASHIN-SAMA, SETELAH INI SELAMA SEMINGGU AKU TAK AKAN BISA TIDUR, DEMI JASHIN-SAMA TOLONG HENTIKAn BIG-BRO, AKU TAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI," teriak Maikeru seperti orang gila yang suaranya terdengar sampai seluruh rumah sakit, sehingga banyak staff rumah sakit mendatangi kamarnya dan saat melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya bisa tertawa.

Setelah selesai 'melatih' Maikeru, Minato menatapnya dengan tertawa karna setelah puluhan tahun, kelemahan adiknya masih sama.

"Hahahahaha, tak kusangka, adikku yang katanya abadi ini sangat lemah saat digelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Ternyata setelah puluhan tahun kelemahanmu masih sama ya ?" ucap Minato yang bingung dengan keanehan adiknya.

"Sialan kau big-bro. Demi Jashin-sama setelah aku terkena eksperimen ini memang seluruh tubuhku kuat menahan segala sakit akibat pukulan, tusukan, ledakan, dan lainnya. Tapi untuk rasa geli itu urusannya, mungkin seluruh tubuh kami saat ini hanya terisi oleh syaraf itu," ucap Maikeru yang menatap Minato dengan wajah horror.

Dan para staff yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop n berpikir "_Kenapa Kage dan Komandan ANBU desa ini bisa sangat aneh dan lebih parahnya mereka bersaudara kandung_."

Setelah itu Minato pamit kepad adiknya untuk kembali bekerja. Sedangkan Maikeru kembali tertidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya dari 'latihan' yang diberikan sang kakak.

-Kantor Hokage-

Minato yang baru kembali dari menjenguk Maikeru, langsung menyelesaikan tugas rutinnya yakni mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang diajukan baik oleh warga sipil maupun shinobi. Saat sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu, tiba-tiba pintu kantornya diketuk seseorang.

"Minato, bisa aku masuk," tanya orang yang berada di balik pintu.

"Yaa, silahkan," jawab Minato.

Lalu munculah sesosok pria tua yang sudah putih rambutnya dan wajahnya berkeriput, pria tua ini mengenakan jubah putih merah yang merupakan jubah tradisional Hokage. Pria ini langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja hokage.

"Yoo, Hiruzen, ada apa mengunjungiku pagi-pagi ?" tanya Minato.

"Sebaiknya kau perintahkan seluruh ANBU yang menjagamu pergi terlebih dahulu baru kita memulai pembicaraan ini," pinta Hiruzen.

"Jika itu maumu," lalu Minato mengangkat tangannya dan menginstruksikan semua ANBU yang ada di kantornya pergi. Dan setelah itu dia mengaktifkan kekkai agar pembicaraan mereka tak dapat didengar.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Minato tanpa basa-basi.

"Pertama, tentang pernikahanmu dengan Tsunade dan cara kita keluar dari desa ini tanpa mengundang kecurigaan dewan, shinobi, maupun warga sipil Konoha. Kedua, tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah anakmu lahir dan juga bagaimana cara melatih anak itu jika ia ingin menjadi seorang shinobi. Dan ketiga, tentang masa depan klan Uzumaki, Hatake, dan dan Namikaze," terang Hiruzen tentang maksud kedatangannya.

"Hmmm, akan ku coba menjawab satu-persatu baru setelah itu kita berdiskusi. Pertama, kami berdua akhirnya setuju untuk melaksanakan pernikahan di tempat persembunyian yang digunakan untuk mentransfer Kyuubi dari Mito-sama ke Kushina dan untuk waktunya adalah akhir bulan ini sebelum pertemuan dengan Kazekage pada awal bulan depan. Untuk cara keluar dari Konoha tanpa mengundang perhatian yang berlebihan, aku akan memberikan misi kelas S pada Maikeru, Kakashi, dan Kushina, dan kita berdua dan istrimu Biwako akan ikut aku sebagai perwakilan Konoha dalam pertemuan di Suna, sedangkan sensei akan datang langsung dan ikut dengan kita dalam pertemuan di Suna," jelas Minato.

"Hmmm, rencanamu sudah sangat matang namun bagaimana cara kita agar dapat datang ke tempat pernikahanmu lalu ke Suna tepat waktu ? Jika kita ke tempat itu dahulu dan melaksanakan pernikahan maka tak akan mungkin kita bisa sampai ke Suna dua hari setelahnya," tanya Hiruzen.

"Untuk ke tempat pernikahan kita bertiga akan berangkat malam hari sebelum jadwal keberangkatan kita menggunakan **Hiraishin**. Lalu esok harinya, kita laksanakan upacara pernikahan dan beristirahat sampai hari setelahnya. Dan kemudian aku, sensei dan kau menggunakan jalur ninja untuk ke Suna sedangkan Maikeru, Kushina, dan Kakashi akan mengawal Biwako yang berangkat menggunakan jalur warga sipil. Paling lama 5 hari kita semua bisa sampai ke Suna. Dan masih ada 1 hari sisa untuk beristirahat sebelum pertemuan dimulai.

"Hmmm, semoga tak ada halangan berarti yang dapat merusak rencana ini. Dan untuk masalah kedua apa tanggapanmu ?" ucap Hiruzen.

"Untuk yang kedua, saat anak ini lahir. Tsunade akan membesarkannya di luar Konoha namun masih di dalam wilayah Hi no Kuni. Dan sampai saatnya dia menentukan sendiri pilihannya, jika anakku ingin menjadi shinobi maka kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan semua orang yang mengetahui keberadaan anak ini, namun jika ia tidak ingin menjadi shinobi aku akan tetap mendukungnya dan membantunya menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang yang dia inginkan. Itu keputusanku," jawab Minato.

"Kau sekarang sudah seperti Fune. Selalu mengutamakan pendapat anak sebelum menentukan jalan bagi anak itu. Aku Cuma berharap, apapun jalan yang akan di tempuh oleh anakmu akan membawa kebaikan bagi dunia ini," ucap Hiruzen yang bangga akan penerusnya yang sangat bijak.

"Untuk urusan ketiga ? Aku tak bisa memberi jawaban. Karna semua anggota klan ini berhubungan denganku. Namun aku hanya berharap mereka mendapat pasangan terbaik yang tulus mencintai mereka dan mereka juga tulus mencintai pasangannya. Namun untuk Maikeru dan Kushina aku berharap mereka dapat menjadi pasangan suami istri, karna wanita yang cocok dan mampu menaklukan Maikeru hanya Kushina, dan jika bersama Maikeru aku tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan keamanan dan kebahagiannya," terang Minato. Dan hal ini langsung mendapat respon godaan dari Hiruzen "Hmm, cinta pertama memang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Walau sudah lepas dari tangan tapi tetap mengharapkan yang terbaik baginya. Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan Minato."

"Karna semua sudah jelas maka aku pulang dulu, jika ada hal yang tidak kau pahami jangan sungkan berdiskusi denganku," ucap Hiruzen yang berjalan keluar kantor untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Lalu Minato kembaili ke rutinitas yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

-Rumah Sakit-

Di kamar tempat Maikeru dirawat sekarang sedang penuh oleh orang yang merupakan anggota ANBU yang dekat dengan Maikeru. Orang-orang yang datang antara lain Kushina, Kakashi, Tenzo, Yugao, dan Hayate. Dan mereka terlihat sedang bercanda dengan sangat seru.

"Jadi, Maikeru-nii kapan kau akan keluar dari sini ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jika bukan karna amukan dari Nee-chan mu yang bagai shinigami itu seharusnya aku bisa keluar pagi tadi, tapi karna amukannya itu menggunakan cakra kyuubi membuat tubuhku lebih lama untuk sembuh. Kau tahu, chakra itu membuat tubuhku terasa seperti terbakar, andai bukan medis Konoha yang menangani mungkin butuh waktu seminggu agar aku bisa sembuh dari luka bakar itu," ucap Maikeru dengan nada ketus dan terus melotot kearah Kushina.

"Wah, padahal aku berharap kau dirawat lebih lama, Maikeru. Berarti 'kasih sayang'ku yang kemarin masih kurang karna hanya membuatmu dirawat sehari penuh. Mungkin lain kali kau mau mencoba 'kasih sayang'ku yang lebih dalam!" ucap Kushina yang menampilkan senyum paling sadis yang dimilikinya.

"Ummm, maaf jika mengganggu. Tapi kita kesini hanya untuk menjenguk Maikeru-senpai bukan mendengarkan pertengkaran suami-istri antara Kushina-senpai dan Maikeru-senpai," ucap Yugao dengan nada datar namun hal ini sukses membuat pipi Kushina dan Maikeru merona.

"Uhuk, Yugao-chan benar! Jika Kushina-senpai dan Maikeru-senpai, uhuk ingin bertengkar sebaiknya dilakukan dirumah, uhuk saat kalian sudah menikah. Jangan disini, uhuk karna dapat menggangu pasien lain," ucap Hayate yang membenarkan ucapan Yugao dan kali Maikeru dan Kushina pipinya menjadi merah padam karna percampuran rasa malu dan kesal.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Yugao dengan pertengkarang suami-istri, dilakukan dirumah saat sudah menikah milik Hayate, tapi aku setuju bahwa kami kesini hanya untuk menjenguk Maikeru-senpai dan pertengkaran kalian dapat mengganggu pasien lain," ucap Tenzo.

Perkataan Tenzo ini sukses membuat semua orang terdiam sesaat dan kemudia tawa dahsyat memecah keheningan rumah sakit.

"HUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Demi Jashin-sama ternyata kau sepolos ini Tenzo. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu karna kutahu masa lalumu," ucap Maikeru dengan tatapan simpati pada Tenzo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, aku tak menyangka bahwa setelah selama ini bergaul dengan kami kau masih saja polos ya," ucap Kushina.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai mengajarkan Tenzo untuk dapat memahami maksud dari perkataan seseorang yang apakah itu godaan, serius, atau ancaman," ucap Hayate.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk mengajarkannya cara mendekati dan mendapatkan wanita. Dan cara menyengkan wanita," ucap Kakashi.

"Nee ? Kenapa kau mengusulkan hal itu, Kakashi ? Demi Jashin-sama setahu ku kau sendiri kan belum memiliki pasangan ?" tanya Maikeru.

"Walaupun aku tidak memiliki pasangan tapi setidaknya aku mengetahui cara untuk mendekati mereka," bela Kakashi.

"Tapi sayangnya caramu itu tak ada yang dapat membantumu untuk mendapatkan wanita, bukan begitu ?" tanya Kushina.

"Tapi setidaknya, Kakashi sudah berusaha mencari tapi memang belum ada yang cocok. Daripada dua orang yang sudah terlihat saling cinta tapi tak ada yang bergerak maju untuk menyatakan perasaannya!" ucap Yugao sedatar mungkin. Hal ini bagaikan pedang yang menusuk tepat di jantung dari dua orang yang menggoda Kakashi.

"Nee, Demi Jashin-sama, maksudmu apa Yugao ? Aku mencintai shinigami berambut merah ini ? Itu tidak mungkin, aku lebih memilih terus sendiri daripada menjadi suaminya," bantah Maikeru.

"D-d-an aku lebih baik menikah dengan anggota klan Nara yang pemalas itu daripada menjadi istri dari Zombie yang selalu berkata Jashin-sama," balas Kushina.

"Sesungguhnya aku tak pernah menyebut pasangan itu kalian loh. Tapi ternyata kalian terpancing dan mengakui sendiri walaupun dengan kata-kata bantahan. Kalian memang cocok, satu Shinigami dan satunya Zombie," balas Yugao dengan senyum penuh kemenangan dan dirinya keluar dari kamar Maikeru bersama Hayate, yang kemudian mengajak Kakashi dan Tenzo untuk ikut keluar.

Kamar itupun hening beberapa saat. Karna dua makhluk yang tersisa di kamar itu, otaknya sedang memproses banyaknya data yang tiba-tiba masuk ke otak mereka dan mencoba untuk mencegah perasaan mereka mengambil alih keadaan. Hingga beberapa menit terlewati keadaan masih tetap hening.

"Kushi- Mai-," ucap kedua orang itu bersamaaan dan terhenti bersamaan.

"Kau duluan!," ucap Maikeru mempersilahkan Kushina untuk memulai ucapannya.

"Jadi, yang dikatakan Yugao itu benar ? Atau malah kata-kata yang terlontar darimu adalah kenyataanya ? Karna untukku semua yang dikatakan Yugao adalah kebenarannya" tanya Kushina untuk meminta penjelasan dari Maikeru.

"Untu perkataanku itu hanyalah kebohongan yang secara tak sengaja terlontar. Untuk yang dikatakan Yugao ? Aku tak dapat memahami apa yang sedang ku rasakan namun jika itu kebenaran dan takdir yang harus terjadi maka aku tak bisa menolaknya dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan seluruh hidup dan matiku," ucap Maikeru yang dengan ajaib bisa hilang seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan dewanya itu.

"Yaa, kau benar. Kita hanya perlu menunggu seperti apa dunia ini akan berjalan untuk kita berdua," ucap Kushina yang langsung membalikkan badan dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"_Maafkan aku Kushina! Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlalu dalam menyelam dalam kehidupanku, karna aku takut tak dapat membawamu kembali ke permukaan dan kau mati karnanya. Karna mimpiku terlalu berbahaya jika aku memiliki keluarga_," pikir Maikeru.

Tak terasa hari menjelang malam dan Maikeru sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan dapat kembali ke rumahnya. Namun sebelum kembali keruma Maikeru pergi menemui Minato di kantor hokage.

-Kantor Hokage-

Maikeru yang sedang malas masuk lewat pintu, langsung melompat ke arah jendela kanto hokage yang terbuka. Dan selanjutnya ia duduk disana untuk menyapa big-bronya.

"Yoo, big-bro ! Masih berkutat dengan kegiatan laknat itu ? Demi Jashin-sama itu pekerjaan yang sangat tidak cocok bagi shinobi kuat sepertimu," sapa Maikeru.

"Maikeru, sedang apa kau disitu. Kenapa kau mengikuti kebiasaan sensei ?" Minato balik bertanya pada adiknya.

"Aku sedang malas lewat jalan formal. Lagian ini hanya sebentar, hanya untuk memastikan kau masih 'hidup'," jawab Maikeru.

"Tunggu, sebelum kau pergi ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Minato yang kemudian mengambil dua buah gulungan dari lacinya.

"Ada apa big-bro ? Aku ingin cepat tidur nih," ucap Maikeru yang bersiap untuk turun dari jendela.

"Ini, sebuah gulungan yang berisi detail dari misi kelas S yang harus kau laksankan. Waktu pelsanaan misi dimulai dari besok dan sisanya kau baca saja di gulungan itu," jelas Minato sambil melempar gulungan misi ke arah adiknya.

"Ini bukan bicara namanya. Big-bro sekarang sudah mulai aneh, tapi yasudahlah. Aku pulang dulu!" ucap Maikeru sambil melompat turun dari jendela kanto hokage dan kembali kerumahnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Heir

Chapter 3

-Kawa no Kuni-

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Maikeru masuk rumah sakit dan mendapat misi kelas S dari Minato. Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh Minato, Maikeru hanya membawa Kakashi dan Kushina yang merupakan second and third in command di ANBU. Ketiga ANBU berlari dengan kecepatan penuh karna mereka dikejar waktu agar cepat sampai ke Hi no Kuni untuk menghadiri pernikahan rahasia antara keturunan terakhir klan Senju, yakni Senju Tsunade dengan Namikaze Minato Sang Yondaime Hokage. Walaupun sedang dikejar waktu namun sang pemimpin dari grup ini masih saja dapat melontarkan candaan yang dapat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kesal.

"Demi Jashin-sama, aku kecewa dengan big-bro, dirinya melabelkan misi ini dengan kelas S. Tapi yang mesti dilakukan hanya membebaskan kota yang dijajah oleh sekelompok missing-nin dari desa shinobi kelas menengah. Itu tidak menarik sama sekali," gerutu Maikeru yang kesal dengan misi yang dilakukannya.

"Tapi tetap saja missing-nin yang kita hadapi kelas A dan S. Dan jika yang kita hadapi lebih kuat akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk kita selesikan," balas Kakashi.

"Ah, kau tak asik Kakashi. Seharusnya kau mendukung opiniku bahwa misi kali ini tidak seru. Kita hanya menghadapi puluhan missing-nin kelas A dari desa kecil seperti Tani, Ame, dan Kusa. Dan tiga missing-nin kelas S dari Suna yang menjadi pemimpin mereka. Ya, tetap saja tidak cukup untuk kupersembahkan kepada Jashin-sama sebagai ucapan syukur karna pernikahan big-bro. Seharusnya, misi kelas S yang dihadapi shinobi sekelas Ero-sensei, Tsunade-neechan, Oro-peda, atau yang lebih kuat. Kalau ini sih masih misi kelas A," ucap Maikeru yang menurut sebagian orang standar misinya sangat diluar akal sehat.

"Kalau yang dihadapi sudah selevel sannin dan diatasnya, itu bukan lagi misi yang dapat dikerjakan oleh tiga orang ANBU seperti kita, baka. Minimal harus satu tim ANBU yang menghadapinya dan semua ANBU itu setaraf Elite Jounin. Dan itupun belum menjamin misi tersebut akan sukses. Seharusnya kau bersyukur misi ini tidak terlalu sulit. Jika yang kita hadapi lebih dari ini, maka akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk kita menyelesaikannya dan belum tentu kita kembali tanpa mendapatkan luka parah. Dan juga kita tak akan bisa menghadiri pernikahan Minato dan Tsunade," balas Kushina.

"I-i, ya memang sih. Tapi tetap saja, ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, bahkan Jashin-sama sama sekali tidak puas dengan musuh yang kuhadapi kali ini. Mungkin jika dikerjakan oleh sebuah tim Jounin ini menjadi misi kelas S, tapi jika dikerjakan oleh 3 ANBU seperti kita ? Jashin-sama sangat tidak setuju," balas Maikeru yang tak mau kalah dalam argumen.

"Terserah kau saja, baka. Aku muak berdebat dengan otak bodoh dan dewa bodohmu itu," ucap Kushina terakhir kalinya.

"Hei, Jashin-sama tidak bodoh. Dia Dewa Agung seperti Kami-sama, mereka hanya beda tugas saja," balas Maikeru yang tidak terima dewanya diejek.

Tapi sayangnya tak ada balasan baik dari Kushina maupun Kakashi. Dan ini membuat Maikeru semakin jengkel karna tak ada yang merespon kata-katanya lagi. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba memulai pembicaraan tak ada yang merespon, Maikeru memilih untuk ikut diam. Dan hutan Kawa no Kuni pun kembali sunyi.

- Namikaze Compound-

Setelah setahun tak pernah pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, karna jika kembali ke sana akan selalu mengingatkan segala kenangan indah dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Namun kali ini, Minato telah memantapkan hati kembali ke rumah itu untuk mengambil sesuatu yang akan sangat penting bagi pernikahannya. Dan Minato pun menuju kamar orang tuanya yang telah setahun tak dihuni, walaupun lama tak dipakai kamar itu masih tetap hangat bagi Minato.

Lalu Minato membuka sebuah lemari penyimpanan bersegel sangat rumit yang hanya diketahui dan dapat dibuka oleh dirinya serta Maikeru. Minato pun menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah kemudian mengoleskan darahnya ke segel tersebut, setelah segel itu terbuka terlihatlah sebuah kotak besi yang pintunya terdapat sebuah lubang berbentuk bintang bersudut 12 dan di atas tiap sudutnya terdapat simbol dari rasi bintang. Setelah itu Minato mengeluarkan sebuah benda berlapis empat yang mana lapisan pertama berupa bintang bersudut 12 seperti yang terdapat pada pintu kotak besi, dan lapisan kedua hingga keempat berupa bintang bersudut 9, 6, dan 3.

Setelah memasukkan benda yang ternyata adalah kunci bagi kotak penyimpanan itu, terbukalah pintu dari kotak tersebut. Didalam kotak tersebut, terdapat banyak sekali gulungan dan dua buah kotak perhiasan berwarna hitam. Lalu Minato mengambil salah satu kotak perhiasan itu kemudian membukanya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan tali emas dan liontin berbentuk lingkaran dengan pola ombak yang terbuat dari kristal chakra berwarna hijau. Namun saat melihat kalung tersebut Minato jadi teringat akan kenangan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

-Flashback-

Fune dan Naori sedang berada dikamarnya membicarakan masa depan putra sulungnya yang harusnya sudah menikah. Namun karna mendapat penolakan dari cinta pertamanya membuat sang anak belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Berkali-kali mereka mengenalkan dengan wanita dari berbagai kalangan namun tetap tak ada yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti kemauan sang anak, jika memang itu yang menjadi pilihannya. Dan tidak memiliki menantu dan cucu sudah menjadi sebuah resiko yang sangat mereka pahami sejak pertama mereka mengizinkan sang putra menjadi shinobi. Namun sebagai orang tua mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang menjadi hak bagi setiap menantu wanita di keluarga Namikaze, karna mereka merasa saat anak-anaknya menikah mereka tak dapat memberikannya secara langsung kepada sang menantu.

Dan mereka berdua pun datang ke Hokage Compound yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal sang anak setelah dirinya diangkat menjadi hokage. Saat mereka sampai, di depan rumah sang anak mereka melihat sang anak sedang termenung di depan rumahnya.

"Mina-kun, kenapa kau termenung seperti itu ? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, anakku ?" tanya Naori dengan nada keibuan.

"Umm ? T-t-tidak, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya sedikit lelah. Umm, tumben Kaa-san dan Tou-san datang kesini. Ada hal penting kah ?" ucap Minato yang kaget akan suara Kaa-sannya.

"Syukurlah, jika tidak ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini. Karna ada suatu hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan dengan dirimu," ucap Naori. Dan mereka bertiga pun masuk ke rumah tinggal Minato.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san bicarakan ?" tanya Minato.

"Ini tentang masa depanmu. Apa kau sudah mempunyai pilihan untuk pendamping hidup ?" tanya Fune.

"Pilihan pendamping hidup ?" Minato balik bertanya karna tak paham maksud orang tuanya.

"Pilihan istri, Minato ! Kau ini jenius tapi jika masalah seperti ini sangatlah bodoh seperti ayahmu. Apa sudah ada wanita lain yang menggantikan tempat Kushina dihatimu ?" ucap Naori yang sedikit kesal dengan kejeniusan anaknya.

"Owh, itu ! Tidak," jawab Minato singkat. "Hmm, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini ?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya ingin memastikan saja. Namun, jika memang belum ada, maka langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan ini," ucap Fune.

"Jadi, maksud Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu sesungguhnya adalah memberikan sesuatu yang menjadi hak bagi menantu wanita dari keluarga ini kepadamu," jelas Fune.

"Hmm, maksudnya ?" tanya Minato yang bingung.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan memberikan isi dari kotak perhiasan ini, kepadamu. Kotak ini berisi sesuatu yang menjadi hak bagi tiap menantu wanita keluarga Namikaze secara turun temurun. Kami memberikannya sekarang kepadamu, karna kami tak akan bisa memberikannya langsung kepada istrimu saat pernikahaan kalian nanti," jelas Fune sambil memberikan dua buah kotak perhiasan yang berada ditangannya.

"Ohh, aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa ada dua kotak ? Apa kalian mengira aku akan menikahi dua orang wanita ?" tanya Minato lagi karna kaget diberikan dua buah kotak perhiasan yang bentuknya sama.

"Dasar bodoh ! Kotak yang satu lagi untuk adikmu. Karna kau menganggap adikmu masih hidup, jadi kami mempercayakan kotak ini kepadamu agar kau memberikannya saat adikmu menikah nanti," ucap Naori.

"Heheheee, aku paham. Tapi, aku tak ingin menyimpannya karna disini tak ada tempat penyimpanan yang aman. Sebaiknya kedua kotak itu tetap disimpan di kotak penyimpanan benda penting keluarga kita, dan nanti akan ku ambil jika aku atau Maikeru akan menikah," ucap Minato.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu,nak. Benda ini akan Tou-san simpan di kotak penyimpanan benda penting keluarga kita. Tapi jangan sampai lupa untuk mengambil dan memberikannya kepada istrimu kelak," ucap Fune.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat isi kotak tersebut ?" tanya Naori.

"Untuk apa ? Jika itu memang perhiasan keluarga untuk menantu wanita, maka kotak itu berisi sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin berbentuk lingkaran berpola ombak yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna hijau yang selalu Kaa-san pakai saat acara ulang tahunku, Maikeru, maupun ulang tahun pernikahan kalian," tebak Minato.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Minato ?" selidik Naori.

"Karna saat kecil, aku ingat pernah menanyakan kalung itu kepada Kaa-san dan Kaa-san menjelaskan seperti apa yang dijelaskan Tou-san. Jadi menurutku isi kotak ini adalah kalung tersebut," jawab Minato.

"Karna kau sudah mengetahuinya, maka tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Jadi Kaa-san dan Tou-san langsung pulang saja. Jaga dirimu, Minato!" ucap Naori sambil mencium sang anak di keningnya sedangkan Fune hanya tersenyuum. Dan setelah itu mereka kembali ke rumah.

-Flashback off-

Dikarenakan hari sudah menjelang malam, Minato memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke rumah Sarutobi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat menuju tempat pernikahannya.

-Unknown Cave-

Di sebuah gua yang hanya diterangi oleh api lilin terlihat siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas singasana bagaikan raja. Tubuh dari pemilik siluet ini terhubung oleh siluet seperti akar-akar pohon yang menjalar menuju kegelapan. Dan dihadapan siluet tersebut terdapat sebuah makhluk seperti bunga venus yang seperti sedang melaporkan sesuatu kepada orang yang duduk disingasana tersebut.

[Madara-sama, besok adalah hari pernikahan dari Minato-sama dan Tsunade. Dan kurang dari 7 bulan lagi, Tsunade akan melahirkan bayinya.] **[Pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan di tempat persembunyian Senju yang menjadi tempat untuk memindahkan Kyuubi dari Mito-sama ke Kushina]** lapor sang venus kepada orang yang duduk disingasana yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Pernikahan mereka tidak penting untukku. Tapi kelahiran anak mereka yang kunantikan. Setelah ini kau sampaikan kepada Maikeru untuk datang kemari dan melaksanakan ritual untuk memperpanjang hidupku," perintah Madara.

[Untuk apa tuan ingin memperpanjang hidup ? Bukankah semua rencana telah tuan limpahkan kepada Tobi] tanya Zetsu putih yang bingung.

"Tak perlu banyak tanya. Akan keberi kejutan lain untuk dunia ini sebelum ku pergi," ucap Madara dengan seringai liciknya.

[Baik, tuan] ucap Zetsu putih yang kemudian kembali menyelam kedalam tanah.

-Jiraiya Spy Office-

Seorang shinobi berambut putih panjang sedang dikelilingi oleh 3 wanita cantik. Ada yang menyuapinya dengan anggur, ada yang memeluknya dengan manja, dan ada yang menuangi sake ke gelasnya dengan gerak-gerik yang sangat menggoda. Dan sang shinobi sangat menikmati itu, karna diperlakukan bagaikan raja yang memiliki ratusan wanita dalam hareem miliknya. Namun, kebahagian itu terganggu karna seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang seumuran dengan sang shinobi tiba-tiba memukulkan botol berisi penuh sake dari belakang ke kepala sang shinobi.

"AWWW, SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKUL THE GREAT TOAD SAGE JIRAIYA ?" teriak Jiraiya yang kesal karna kesenangannya diganggu.

"Aku, orangnya. Ero-sage," jawab sang perempuan.

"Ohhh, Oyuki-Hime. Ternyata kau sudah kembali, bagaimana petualanganmu ? Menyenangkan ?" ucap Jiraiya setelah mengetahui siapa yang memukulnya.

"Tak perlu basa-basi Ero-Sage, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," ucap Oyuki sambil memberi kode untuk mengikutinya ke ruang pertemuan.

"Huhu, kau tidak sabaran sekali," balas Jiraiya sambil mengikuti sang wanita.

Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke ruang pertemuan yang berisi sebuah meja panjang yang dikelilingi oleh 8 kursi. Terdapat peta daratan elemental nation dan peta beberapa negara dan kerajaan yang berada di luar elemental nation yang tertempel didinding. Sebuah lemari sangat besar yang berada di sudut ruangan serta sebuah meja kerja yang hanya berisi alat tulis dan beberapa kertas yang tidak jelas kegunaannya.

"Jadi, kali ini kau membawa berita apa, Oyuki-hime ? Kudengar kau berhasil menyelinap ke dalam Amegakure," tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku memang baru kembali dari sana dan aku tidak menyelinap. Karna aku seorang samurai dan tidak memiliki keterikatan dengan negara dan desa manapun, sehingga aku dapat masuk ke Amegakure secara legal. Dan ada kejadian penting yang belum lama ini terjadi di Amegakure," terang Oyuki.

"Kejadian penting ? Tolong jelaskan ?" ucap Jiraiya yang penasaran.

"Minggu lalu, pemimpin Amegakure Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzō of the Salamander) berhasil di kalahkan oleh pemimpin dari sebuah organisasi pemberontak bernama Akatsuki," ucap Oyuki.

"Hmm, menarik ! Pasti pemimpin Akatsuki itu sangat kuat sehingga mampu mengalahkan seorang ninja sekaliber Hanzō. Apa kau tahu siapa dan bagaimana ciri-ciri dari orang yang mengalahkan Hanzō ?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai Pain. Dan sepanjang informasi yang kudapatkan Pain tidak hanya seorang. Aku tidak tahu jumlah pasti dan ciri-ciri dari setiap Pain. Ada satu kesamaan ciri-cir yang dikatakan oleh setiap shinobi yang melawan mereka, yakni bermata violet dengan pola riak air yang serta tubuh mereka seperti tertancap sebuah besi berwarna hitam. Tapi aku dapat mendeskripsikan salah seorang Pain yang sempat kulawan saat menyelamatkan Hanzō," lanjut Oyuki.

"Rinnegan ? Kau serius ? Hanya seorang shinobi yang kuketahui memiliki Rinnegan selain Rikudō. Lanjutkan penjelasanmu mengenai Pain yang kau lawan itu ? Dan mengapa kau menolong Hanzō ?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Aku serius, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Untuk salah satu Pain yang kulawan, secara fisik dia adalah seorang Pria muda dengan rambut spike berwarna jingga dan sisanya sama dengan yang kujelaskan sebelumnya. Sedangkan secara kemampuan, Pain ini dapat mengeluarkan sebuah gaya/gelombang kejut yang dapat melempar apapun yang mendekat kearahnya, dan satu teknik lagi yakni dia mampu meciptakan gaya yang dapat menarik orang untuk berada langsung di dalam genggaman tangannya. Sesungguhnya aku tidak hanya menyelamatkan Hanzō, tapi aku juga membantu anak dan cucu perempuan serta tangan kanan Hanzō untuk melarikan diri dan aku menyelamatkan mereka karna kurasa mereka masih berguna untuk membantu kita menciptakan perdamaian dan aku cukup dekat dengan anak perempuan Hanzō," terang Oyuki.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, semoga sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Dan sekarang Hanzō beserta keluarganya berada dimana ?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Mereka ada di rumahku di Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron), karna hanya itu tempat yang kupercaya selain itu Hanzō dan Mifune memiliki rasa rivalitas dan respek yang tinggi antar satu sama lain," jawab Oyuki.

"Hmm, jadi mereka berada dirumahmu! Setelah keadaan mereka membaik kita akan menemui mereka untuk membicarakan rencana kita dan aku harus segera pergi untuk menghadiri pernikahan Tsunade," ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi ? Tsunade menikah ? Dengan siapa ?" tanya Oyuki secara beruntun karna kekagetannya.

"O-ow.. Sepertinya aku salah ucap!" ucap Jiraiya sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi itu benar ? Sebaiknya kau jelaskan Jiraiya, Tsunade juga teman baikku," ucap Oyuki dengan tatapan membunuh kepada Jiraiya.

"Oke-oke, akan kujelaskan. Tsunade akan menikah dengan muridku Minato, besok pagi di suatu tempat di luar Konoha," jelas Jiraiya.

"APA ? MINATO ? Aku tak menyangka, Tsunade menyukai pria yang lebih muda," teriak Oyuki karna ketidakpercayaan akan berita yang didengarnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Dan dihati Tsunade. Hanya ada sedikit benturan takdir yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua menikah. Apa kau mau ikut untuk menghadiri pernikahan mereka ? Kuyakin Tsunade akan sangat gembira," jelas Jiraiya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Untuk saat ini, aku tak bisa datang karna ada hal lain yang harus kucari tahu. Mungkin saat kelahiran bayi mereka aku akan datang dan membawa hadiah. Dan tolong sampaikan ucapan selamatku untuk pernikahan dan bayi mereka kepada mereka," ucap Oyuki yang kemudian langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan pergi menuju tempat yang dituju olehnya.

"Yaa! Akan kusampaikan dan jaga dirimu, Oyuki-hime," ucap Jiraiya sambil bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat pernikahan Minato dan Tsunade.

-Sarutobi Compound-

Minato yang baru kembali dari rumah orang tuanya sekarang sedang berada didepan rumah milik Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dia telah terlihat sangat siap untuk pernikahannya esok hari. Karna tak ingin mengulur waktu dirinya langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Hiruzen. Sedangkan dua orang pasangan paruh baya yang ada didalam rumah juga sudah siap untuk pergi ke tempat pernikahan Hokage mereka. Karna mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk, Hiruzen pun berjalan kearah pintu rumah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Malam Hiruzen, apa kau dan Biwako telah siap untuk pergi ?" tanya Minato sesaat setelah Hiruzen membukakan pintu.

"Ya, kami sudah siap sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan sedang menunggu kedatanganmu. Jadi, kita akan berangkat sekarang ? Kalau iya lebih baik, kau segera masuk sebelum ada yang curiga," tanya Hiruzen.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Minato.

Lalu Minato pun masuk ke dalam rumah Hiruzen. Sedangkan Hiruzen mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dan disana dirinya bertemu dengan Biwako yang telah siap. Karna tak ingin membuang waktu, Minato langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan penyimpanan yang berada disakunya dan kemudia dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang lebih besar dari dalam gulungan penyimpanan itu. Hiruzen yang melihat hal tersebut penasaran, dan kemudian bertanya "Untuk apa gulungan itu ? Apakah gulungan itu berisi segel yang sama dengan segel yang berda dikunai hiraishinmu ?"

"Ya, segel dalam gulungan ini sama dengan yang berada di kunaiku, tapi yang ini lebih konvensional dan dapat lebih banyak membawa orang lain tapi di tempat tujuan harus ada orang yang membuka gulungan ini juga, karna jika tidak, gulungan ini tidak dapat digunakan. Dan aku sudah memberikan gulungan yang lain kepada Tsunade. Aku gunakan ini karna jika hanya menggunakan segel dikunai akan menghabiskan chakraku terlalu banyak," jelas Minato.

Dan setelah semuanya siap Minato menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah dan menggoreskannya ke gulungan itu lalu membuat handseal yang cukup panjang yang diakhiri dengan meletakan tangannya diatas gulungan. Dan seketika itu munculah cahaya terang dari dalam gulungan yang menghisap ketiga orang itu untuk dipindahkan ke tempat dimana gulungan lain sedang terbuka.

-Tempat Pernikahan-

Di tempat yang seperti gua itu terdapat tiga orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan dari Minato dan yang lainnya. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Tsunade yang kini kehamilannya sudah sedikit terlihat dan sekarang sedang bermeditasi . Dan dua orang yang lain adalah Shizune yang sedang bermain dengan Tonton. Sedangkan seorang lagi adalah seorang pria tua seumuran kakek dari Tsunade dan mengenakan pakaian biksu dari kuil api yang terlihat sedang bermeditasi.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan dari gulungan yang terbuka ditengah-tengah ruangan. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang terdapat tiga orang yang berdiri mengelilingi gulungan tersebut. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Minato yang masih mengenakan pakaian standar jonin dan jubah hokagenya, Hiruzen dan Biwako. Shizune adalah orang pertama yang menyadari hal tersebut dan yang pertama melihat kedatangan ketiga orang itu, sehingga dirinya langsung menghampiri ketiganya.

"Selamat malam, Hokage-sama, Hiruzen-sama, Biwako-sama," sapa Shizune.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal, Shizune. Kita kini keluarga, jadi panggil kami dengan sebutan lain," ucap Hiruzen.

"A-a-a, baik. K-kalau Jii-san dan Baa-san ? Apakah boleh ?" tanya Shizune ragu.

"Itu jauh lebih baik, Shizune," ucap Biwako.

"Mereka sudah mendapat sapaan yang lebih terasa dekat. Bagaimana denganku, apa dirimu akan terus memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti tadi ?" tanya Minato.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana jika Minato-oji-san ?" usul Shizune.

"Oji-san ? Memang aku sudah setua itu ? Tapi ya sudahlah, jika itu cocok menurutmu," complain Minato.

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai mendekati muridku ya, Minato. Apa kau juga akan menjebaknya ?" ejek Tsunade.

"Ha ? Maksudmu ? Aku hanya ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan muridmu saja, karna dirinya sudah seperti keluarga bagimu jadi dia juga akan menjadi keluargaku," jelas Minato.

"Ya, semoga saja itu benar. Tapi jika sampai kau macam-macam dengan Shizune, tak ada lagi pengampunan untukmu!" ancam Tsunade.

"Hahahaha... Kau lebih seperti ibu dari Shizune dibanding senseinya," ledek Minato.

Dan setelah itu Tsunade terdiam, karna yang dikatakan Minato memang seperti apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Dan untuk merubah suasana, Biwako pun angkat bicara.

"Tsunade, jadi bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu ?" tanya Biwako.

"Kehamilanku sangat baik. Dan berdasarkan pemeriksaan dari Shizune , pertumbuhan bayi dalam kandunganku sedikit lebih cepat dari yang lain," jelas Tsunade.

"Syukurlah, jika semua baik-baik saja. Kau harus selalu menjaga kesehatan fisik dan mentalmu agar pertumbuhan bayimu tidak terganggu," ucap Biwako.

"Apakah Jiraiya dan ketiga ANBU sudah datang ? Dan siapa yang akan memimpin upacara pernikahan kalian ?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Seperti yang kau lihat! Mereka berempat belum datang, dan yang akan memimpin upacara pernikahan kami adalah biksu kepala dari kuil api, karna dirinya satu-satunya biksu yang bisa kupercaya dan yang pasti sudah tidak mengurusi urusan duniawi lagi," jawab Tsunade.

"Pilihan yang tepat. Ya, berarti sekarang tinggal menunggu kedatangan dari empat orang yang lain. Dan sebaiknya kita beristirahat sammbil menunggu mereka," ucap Hiruzen.

Selanjutnya mereka pun beristirahat sambil menunggu kedatangan empat orang yang lain.

Tiga jam kemudian terdengar suara pintu batu yang terbuka. Dan kemudian terlihat tiga orang dengan pakaian ANBU lengkap yang ternyata membuka pintu batu bersegel tersebut. Dikarnakan hanya tinggal Minato yang terjaga, maka hanya dirinyalah yang menyambut tiga orang tersebut. Dan melihat hanya Minato yang menyambut mereka, salah satu dari ANBU dengan topeng Jashin langsung berlari untuk memeluk Minato.

"Huwaaa, kenapa big-bro sudah datang ? Padahal kukira kami yang akan sampai pertama kali," ucap ANBU bertopeng Jashin.

"Aku beserta Hiruzen dan Biwako datang kesini menggunakan Hiraishin khusus. Dan sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu. Ini bukan waktunya bersikap seperti anak kecil. Apa kau tidak malu dengan Kakashi dan Kushina ?" jelas Minato.

"Huh ? Big-bro curang, punya jutsu yang dapat membuatmu pergi kesana-kemari dengan kilat. Sedangkan aku harus berlari melintasi hutan, lembah, gurun, sungai, jurang, gunung, laut dan banyak hal lain untuk dapat pergi kesuatu tempat" gerutu Maikeru yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, itu memang menyenangkan dan dapat membuatku lebih cepat dalam menuju kesuatu tempat. Tapi aku hanya dapat pindah ke tempat yang sudah ditandai oleh segel Hiraishin. Jika belum, ya aku tetap harus berlari. Dan kenapa kau baru mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang ?" tanya Minato yang bingung dengan komplain tiba-tiba dari adiknya.

"Ya, selama aku berlari dari Kawa ke sini aku hanya berpikir betapa enaknya big-bro yang tak perlu lelah saat akan pulang dari misi. Sedangkan aku ? Harus berlari untuk dapat pulang kembali ke Konoha," ucap Maikeru.

"Ohhh, karna itu. Kau dapat mempelajari Hiraishin jika kau mau. Dan jika aku tak salah dengar sejak tadi kau melupakan dewa kebanggaanmu itu dan keabadianmu ? Kau sedang hilang ingatan ya ?" tanya Minato.

"APA ? BIG-BRO SERIUS ?" tanya Maikeru yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Minato dan dirinya menengok kebelakang untuk mencari jawaban lain namun hasil yang didapati sama saja.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkkkk, Demi Jashin-sama... Jashin-sama maafkanlah hambamu ini, karna telah melupakan dirimu dan kehebatan dari keabadian yang kau berikan. Jashin-sama janganlah kau jatuhkan hukumanmu kepadaku, aku akan mempersembahkan banyak shinobi kuat untuk menebus kasalahanku," teriak Maikeru yang kemudian langsung jatuh terduduk.

"_Minato bodoh! Kenapa dia mengingatkan Maikeru dengan sesembahan bodohnya itu. Sudah bagus Maikeru daritadi melupakan dewanya itu_," pikir Kushina.

"_Dan Maikeru-nii kembali ke tabiat asalnya. Aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesal_," pikir Kakashi.

Melihat kesalahan atas perkataannya dan juga kekecewaaan dari Kushina. Minato memilih untuk meninggalkan Maikeru yang masih sibuk meminta maaf kepada dewanya. Dan Kushina memilih mengikuti Minato dibanding melihat dan mendengar kegilaan Maikeru lebih lama lagi. Sedangkan Kakashi juga ikut karna sudah terlalu lelah dan memilih untuk cepat beristirahat. Sehingga ditempat itu hanya menyisakan Maikeru seorang yang masih terus saja memohon ampunan kepada dewanya. Dan satu jam kemudian Jiraiya datang, namun karna sudah terlalu malam, Jiraiya yang hanya disambut oleh Minato memilih untuk langsung beristirahat.

Esok hari setelah semua yang berada di tempat itu terbangun dan bersiap-siap segera dimulailah upacara pernikahan antara Minato dan Tsunade yang dipimpin oleh biksu kepala dari kuil api. Selama beberapa jam upacara itu berlangsung dengan khidmat dan diakhiri dengan pemberian kalung emas dengan liontin berbentuk lingkaran dengan motif ombak yang terbuat dari kristal chakra berwarna hijau dari Minato kepada Tsunade. Tsunade yang bingung kenapa Minato memberikan kalung yang sangat indah itu kepadanya kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau memberikan kalung ini kepadaku ? Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku kan ?"

"Kalung ini adalah milikmu sejak saat kau menikahi salah satu laki-laki dari keluarga Namikaze, jadi tak perlu bertanya lagi. Walau aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu tapi kau tetap istriku, ibu dari anakku dan pemilik dari kalung ini. Dan sekarang pakailah," ucap Minato.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya. Tapi aku tak ingin memakai dua kalung sekaligus, jadi sebaiknya aku memberikan kalung milikku ini kepadamu. Sebagai tanda sekarang kau bagian dari Senju dan sebagai kalung penjaga untukmu," ucap Tsunade sambil melepaskan kalung yang masih menggantung dilehernya. Dan saat mereka akan bertukar pemberian, tiba-tiba Jiraiya berkata "Kenapa kalian tidak saling memakaikan kalung tersebut. Walaupun kalian tidak saling mencintai, tapi tetap saja sekarang kalian adalah suami istri jadi harus ada momen romantis yang harus diabadikan. Jangan sampai anak kalian nanti curiga."

"Demi Jashin-sama, aku setuju dengan Jiraiya-sensei, aku tak mau repot menjelaskan hal bodoh ini kepada keponakanku," tambah Maikeru yang juga diikuti anggukan dari orang lain yang berada disana.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling memakaikan kalung keleher pasangannya. Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Maikeru memfoto momen romantis tersebut. Setelah upacara pernikahan itu, mereka semua kembali mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian shinobi yang biasa mereka kenakan. Dan siang harinya mereka telah bersiap didepan pintu tempat pernikahan itu untuk kembali menjalankan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. Dimana Tsunade dan Shizune harus mengantar kembali sang biksu ke kuil api sebelum kembali ke Mihara. Sedangkan Minato, Hiruzen, dan Jiraiya akan ke Suna menggunakan jalur shinobi. Dan Maikeru, Kushina, serta Kakashi akan menjaga Biwako yang menuju Suna melewati jalur warga sipil.

-Monumen Hokage-

Hari ini tepat sehari setelah kembalinya utusan Konoha dari Suna, yang dimana Maikeru ikut serta untuk mengawal Biwako di perjalanan. Dan seperti hari-hari biasa saat tidak ada misi, Maikeru memilih untuk menikamati keindahan matahari terbenam dari atas patung kepala kakaknya. Dan juga sambil menunggu kedatangan mata-mata terhebat yang menjadi anak buahnya, untuk mendapatkan informasi terkini dari dunia shinobi. Sebelum,matahari benar-benar tenggelam, tiba-tiba muncul makhluk yang menjadi mata-mata Maikeru.

"Huh! Aku kira kau tak akan datang Zetsu-san," ucap Maikeru.

[Ku kira Maikeru-sama belum kembali dari Suna, jadi kami memilih datang agak terlambat]

"Kau bisa membuat alasan juga ya. Jadi, apa info yang kau dapatkan kali ini ?" tanya Maikeru.

**[Sebenarnya kami tidak hanya membawa info terbaru tapi juga perintah dari Madara-sama]**

"Hmm, perintah ? Tumben sekali Jii-san memberi perintah, apa ada perubahan rencana di otaknya ?" tanya Maikeru memastikan.

[Kami tidak tahu, yang pasti Madara-sama hanya memerintahkan diri Maikeru-sama untuk cepat menemuinya dan mempersiapkan upacara keabadian sekte Jashin]

"Heh ? Dia ingin jadi pengikut Jashin-sama ? Pasti ada rencana besar diotaknya," ucap Maikeru.

"Selain itu, tadi kau bilang ada informasi penting. Sekarang jelaskan!" perintah Maikeru.

[Dua minggu yang lalu, Hanzō dikalahkan oleh Pain. Dan sekarang Pain menjadi pemimpin Amegakure] **[Tapi, sayangnya ****Hanz****ō dan beberapa anggota keluarganya belum mati. Karna disaat ****Hanz****ō akan dibunuh, datang seorang samurai wanita yang terkenal dengan nama Lady Snowblood yang menolong ****Hanz****ō dan membawanya dan beberapa anggota keluarganya kabur menuju Tetsu]**

"Lady Snowblood ? Siapa dia, aku baru mendengar namanya ?" tanya Maikeru penasaran karna ada samurai wanita yang mau menolong Hanzō dari seorang Pain.

[Tak ada yang tahu nama aslinya, dan wanita ini adalah seorang samurai yang tingkatannya diatas Mifune yang memimpin Tetsu dan juga dirinya adalah murid satu-satunya dari Tomoe Gozen]

"Hmm, lebih kuat dari Mifune dan murid dari samurai legendaris yang dihormati Jii-san. Itu membuktikan bahwa wanita ini sangat kuat, tapi tetap saja tak menjadi alasan kenapa dia menolong Hanzō. Tapi tak apa, jika Hanzō masih hidup maka semua ini makin menarik dan akan menambah daftar aliansi yang harus kudapatkan untuk melawan Obito. Ada info lain ?" tanya Maikeru.

**[Tidak ! Tapi Madara-sama berkata Maikeru-sama harus datang sebelum akhir dari minggu ini]**

"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok. Setelah aku meminta izin kepada big-bro," ucap Maikeru.

Dan setelah itu Zetsu pun kembali masuk kedalam tanah dan pergi, sedangkan Maikeru menuju kantor hokage untuk meminta izin keluar dari desa selam beberapa hari.

-Timeskip-

Sudah tujuh bulan dilalui Tsunade dengan menjadi seorang dokter di Mihara yang dibantu oleh Shizune dan dua orang gadis muda lain yang sengaja dilatih oleh Tsunade agar menjadi dokter di desa tersebut setelah Tsunade dan Shizune pergi. Dan saat ini kehamilannya sudah sangat besar dan siap untuk melahirkan. Setelah pernikahan mereka, Minato menjadi sering mengunjungi Tsunade menggunakan Hiraishin dan beberapa kali membantu Tsunade dalam menolong rakyat Mihara. Dan tanpa mereka sadari mulai tumbuh perasaan baru diantara mereka berdua. Selain Minato, Jiraiya serta Oyuki juga beberapa kali mengunjungi Tsunade bersama-sama, dan tiga ANBU yang secara bergantian mengunjungi Tsunade untuk membawa kebutuhan medis yang diperlukan Tsunade dan warga Mihara.

Dan saat kehamilan Tsunade sudah mencapai umur enam bulan, Tsunade meminta Shizune untuk mengecek keadaan bayinya dan jenis kelamin dari bayinya. Sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa bayinya kemungkinan besar adalah laki-laki, Tsunade memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada Minato, Hiruzen, dan Jiraiya yang ditemani Oyuki. Dan setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menamakan bayi mereka dengan Naruto jika laki-laki dan Natsumi jika perempuan. Karna Naruto adalah tokoh shinobi yang selalu ceria, pantang menyerah dan menjadi penyelamat bagi teman-teman dan dunianya dalam sebuah novel berjudul The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi yang ditulis oleh Jiraiya. Dan mereka juga memutuskan bahwa Jiraiya akan menjadi Godfather dan Oyuki menjadi Godmother bagi Naruto. Selain itu, Tsunade juga memutuskan untuk mengangkat Shizune menjadi anaknya dan meminta kepada Minato untuk merubah nama Shizune menjadi Senju Shizune dan memasukkannya kedalam daftar nama klan Senju dan secara langsung juga menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini membuat Shizune sangat terharu karna senseinya kini tak hanya menganggapnya sebagai murid namun sebagai anak perempuan tertuanya.

Kini, di tempat yang sama saat Tsunade dan Minato menikah, Tsunade sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan bayi pertamanya dengan dibantu oleh Shizune dan Biwako. Dan dirinya ditemani oleh Minato yang selalu menggenggam tangannya. Sedangkan disekeliling ruangan itu, terdapat Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Oyuki, Maikeru, Kushina, dan Kakashi yang sedang berjaga dan berharap-harap cemas. Dan setelah satu jam proses persalinan akhirnya terdengar suara bayi menangis yang membuat lega seluruh orang yang ada ditempat tersebut dan mereka langsung menghampiri Tsunade.

"Kaa-san, kuperkenalkan adikku tersayang Senju Naruto," ucap Shizune yang kemudia memberikan Naruto kepada Tsunade yang sekarang sudah menjadi Kaa-sannya juga.

Dan Tsunade yang masih sangat lelah pun mengambil Naruto yang kemudian diletakan di pelukannya. Kemudian Tsunade mengusap hidung Naruto yang masih menangis.

Setelah Naruto berhenti menangis, Jiraiya berkomentar "Rambutnya seperti milik Minato, tapi berwarna seperti milikmu Tsunade."

"Ya, dan warna matanya pun sama dengan Minato tapi bentuknya seperti milikku," timpal Tsunade.

"Dan jika dilihat, bentuk wajahnya sangat serupa dengan Minato tapi memiliki warna kuliat yang lebih terang seperti Hime," ucap Sarutobi.

"Bayimu sangat tampan Tsunade. Dan lihat tiga pasang kumis lucu yang berada dipipinya itu, itu membuatnya semakin imut. Kau beruntung memilikinya," ucap Oyuki.

"Ya, Bayiku memang sangat tampan dan kuyakin saat dia besar akan sangat banyak wanita yang mengejarnya," ucap Minato

"Tak akan kubiarkan wanita-wanita itu mendekati Naru-chan tanpa izin dan pengawasanku," ucap Tsunade.

"Aku juga akan mengawasi Naru-chan jika Kaa-san tak ada," timpal Shizune.

"Dan aku akan memastikan, keponakanku ini tidak terpengaruh oleh kemesuman dari Jiraiya dan Kakashi serta ajaran sesat milik Maikeru," tambah Kushina.

"Demi Jashin-sama, sepertinya keponakanku dilindungi oleh tiga dewi kematian. Tapi tetap saja, akan ada saatnya dia menjadi pengikut Jashin-sama," ucap Maikeru yang kemudian langsung mendapat deathglare dari 3 wanita tadi, sedangkan para pria hanya tertawa akan kebodohan Maikeru.

"Kaa-san, bisakah aku membawa Naruto ke tempat tidurnya ? Dan Kaa-san juga harus beristirahat," ucap Shizune.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan tak ada orang luar yang menyentuh Naru-chan saat aku beristirahat," ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan Naruto kepada Shizune.

"Hai, Naru-chan. Aku kini menjadi Nee-chanmu dan selama Kaa-san beristirahat kau juga harus beristirahat dalam pengawasanku," ucap Shizune sambil mengelus pipi adiknya.

Setelah Tsunade terlelap karna obat tidur, Minato lalu mengikuti Shizune ke tempat tidur Naruto. Lalu Shizune meletakkan Naruto kedalam tempat tidurnya yang telah dilapisi kekkai agar tak ada orang selain yang berada ditempat itu yang dapat menyentuhnya. Kemudian Minato berjalan menuju tempat Jiraiya dan yang lain yang sedang mengadakan perayaan kelahiran Naruto. Tapi saat Minato akan pergi, Shizune bertanya "Hmmm, Minato-oji. Setelah Naruto lahir aku harus memanggilmu dengan apa ? Jika aku memanggil dengan Minato-oji pasti dia akan bingung."

"Panggilah selayaknya seorang anak kepada ayahnya, jika kau tidak keberatan Shizu-chan. Ya, walaupun aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahmu," jawab Minato.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, T-tou-san," ucap Shizune ragu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan yang lain untuk merayakan kelahiran adikmu," ucap Minato

Selanjutnya Minato dan Shizune bergabung dengan yang lain untuk merayakan kelahiran Naruto. Disana mereka bercanda dan menggoda Jiraiya dan Oyuki yang akhir-akhir ini sering bersama. Dan Maikeru dengan Kushina yang tak juga menyatakan isi hatinya. Serta Kakashi yang selalu terlihat tidak tertarik dalam cinta kepada wanita manapun. Mereka semua bercanda sampai akhirnya semua lelah dan memilih untuk beristirahat di ruangan masing-masing.

Esok harinya, Jiraiya dan Oyuki memilih untuk pergi lebih dahulu karna ada informasi yang harus mereka cari. Sedangkan Hiruzen, Biwako memilih pulang satu jam kemudian karna merasa tak aman jika Konoha diserahkan kepada dewan walaupun hanya satu hari, dan kepulangan mereka juga diikuti oleh Maikeru, Kushina dan Kakashi. Sedangkan Minato memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan menjaga seluruh anggota keluarganya sampai mereka semua memutuskan akan tinggal dimana. Beberapa saat setelah Hiruzen dan rombongannya pergi, Tsunade terbangung dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur Naruto yang masih terlelap. Saat Tsunade menggendongnya, Naruto terbangun dan menangis. Dengan insting seorang ibu yang sekarang dimilikinya, Tsunade langsung menyusui Naruto. Dan karna mendengar suara tangisan Naruto, Minato serta Shizune langsung bergegas untuk menghampirinya. Lalu saat mereka sampai, mereka mendapati Tsunade sedang menyusui Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sangat tenang dan bahagia, sehingga membuat mereka pun turut bahagia.

Setelah dua hari hidup bagaikan keluarga yang utuh dan merundingkan tempat yang akan dituju olehnya bersama Minato dan Shizune, Tsunade memutuskan untuk tinggal disebuah desa yang dekat dengan ibukota negara api. Dan Minato memilih untuk mengantar mereka sampai desa tersebut, walaupun didesak Tsunade untuk cepat kembali ke Konoha. Sesampainya didesa itu, Minato langsung membelikan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Tsunade dan kedua anak mereka selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Setelah membereskan rumah tersebut bersama-sama, Minato pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Tsunade, jaga kedua anak kita selama aku tak ada. Dan hubungi aku, atau siapapun diantara kami yang berada di Konoha saat kau butuh bantuan. Setiap bulan aku akan mengirimkan uang ke tabunganmu, sesuai dengan yang kau butuhkan. Dan jangan tulari Naru-chan kegilaanmu dalam berjudi," nasihat Minato pada Tsunade.

"Untuk Shizu-chan. Bantu Kaa-san dalam mengurus Naru-chan maupun dalam pekerjaannya sebagai medis. Aku mengandalkanmu sebagai anak tertua," ucap Minato.

"Dan,Naru-chan, kau harus cepat besar dan menjadi kuat. Jangan merepotkan Kaa-san dan Nee-san mu," lanjut Minato sambil mencium kening Naruto yang dalam gendongan Tsunade.

"Dan kau jaga dirimu serta Konoha. Aku akan kembali, saat Naru-chan memilih untuk menjadi shinobi Konoha," ucap Tsunade.

Dan sebelum dirinya pergi, Minato memeluk seluruh anggota keluarganya dan mereka semua kembali merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Setelah itu Minato kembali ke Konoha.

-TBC-

**Sorry kalo telat update n kali ini mengecewakan... Nasib klo kostan kosong jadinya internet bayar sendiri ke 'spidol'. Mohon review nya... Chapter selanjutnya latihan Naruto dimulai...**

**Author mau survey dulu nih ttg beberapa hal!**

**Kushina di pair sama Maikeru ? Ya/Tidak**

**Yang bakal mati saat serangan kyuubi selain Minato siapa aja ?**

**Jawaban terbanyak insya allah jadi pertimbangan untuk cerita...**


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha Heir

Chapter 4

-Kantor Hokage-

Seminggu setelah dirinya kembali ke Konoha, Minato terus disibukkan oleh dokumen-dokumen yang harus dipilahnya antara disetujui atau ditolak. Hingga akhirnya Minato teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Hiruzen, mengenai kelangsungan klan Uzumaki, Hatake dan keluarga Namikaze. Dan untuk membicarakan hal ini Minato berpikir akan lebih bijaksana jika membuat keputusan setelah mendapat jawaban dari anggota dari klan dan keluarga tersebut, yakni Maikeru, Kushina, dan Kakashi. Sehingga Minato menyuruh ANBU yang sedang bertugas menjaganya untuk memanggil ketiga shinobi tersebut dan memberikan libur kepada semua ANBU yang bertugas hari ini, karna setelah pertemuan Minato ingin menemui keluarganya.

-Disaat yang sama, Monumen Hokage-

Seperti biasanya diatas patung kepala Yondaime Hokage sedang duduk seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan patung yang didudukinya namun dengan rambut spike panjang berwarna raven dengan pakaian ANBU dan sebuah kusarigama serta tanto dipunggungnya. Jika biasanya sosok ini akan berdiam disana saat matahari akan tenggelam namun saat ini dirinya sedang menunggu seseorang dan melihat-lihat daftar shinobi Konoha dan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, karna ada suatu rencana besar yang sedang dirinya siapkan. Dan saat dirinya sedang serius memilah daftar tersebut, tiba-tiba munculah seseorang yang daritadi dinantinya.

[Maikeru-sama, ada apa tiba-tiba memanggil kami dipagi hari ? Ini sebuah kebetulan]

"Owh, kau sudah datang Zetsu-san. Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk meminta pendapatmu akan orang-orang yang berada dalam daftar ini. Karna kuyakin kau pernah melihat mereka bertarung maupun menjalankan misi," ucap Maikeru sambil menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi daftar shinobi.

**[Meminta pendapat kami ? Apakah seorang Maikeru-sama sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menilai seseorang ? Dan apa yang Maikeru-sama rencanakan ?]**

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan Zetsu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran dari info yang ada dalam daftar tersebut. Setelah kau memberikan informasi yang kubutuhkan, kau akan mengetahui apa rencanaku. Jadi cepatlah!" ucap Maikeru.

[Baiklah, kumulai dengan Gekkō Hayate. Hayate memiliki kenjutsu diatas rata-rata shinobi dan samurai biasa namun dia belum memiliki style kenjutsu yang tepat. Berdasar dari yang kuketahui sesungguhnya Hayate berasal dari klan samurai kuno yang menguasai Shiranui-ryū dan mereka memiliki kekkei genkai yang dapat membuat tubuh mereka menjadi transparan, tapi Hayate belum dapat membangkitkanya. Tapi masih ada satu orang anggota klannya yang hidup, memiliki kekkei genkai itu di Tetsu no Kuni dan mungkin dapat membantunya menguasai apa yang seharusnya dimiliki olehnya]

**[Uzuki Y****ū****gao, kunoichi muda ini bertalenta dalam kenjutsu tapi dirinya memilik kelebihan lain karna klan Uzuki memiliki tubuh yang dapat menyimpan racun yang paling berbahaya sehingga kuku, bibir, dan rambutnya pun sangat beracun]**

[Shiranui Genma, secara level Genma hanyalah mid-level Jōnin namun jika dirinya bersama dengan Namiashi Raidō dan Tatami Iwashi yang setingkat dengannya, mereka dapat menggunakan hiraishin milik Minato-sama. Mungkin jika mereka bertiga dilatih hingga memiliki chakra, kontrol chakra dan kemampuan fuinjutsu seperti Minato-sama kau akan mendapatkan sebuah tim yang seluruhnya adalah pengguna hiraishin dan ini akan sangat mengerikan dalam peperangan]

**[Sarutobi Asuma, sangat kuat dalam ninjutsu elemen angin dan api, kemampuan kenjutsunya cukup spesial dan mampu menggunakan taijutsu yang dimiliki oleh para biksu shinobi dari kuil api tapi ini bukan suatu hal yang spesial bagi penyandang nama klan Sarutobi]**

**[Tenzo, dengan Mokuton yang berasal dari eksperimen Orochimaru membuatnya menjadi seorang shinobi yang cukup menjanjikan walau tak akan pernah mencapai level Hashirama tapi jika dilatih dengan baik akan sangat berguna]**

[Might Guy, salah satu shinobi terkuat dalam taijutsu dan dapat membuka kedelapan gerbang dan sebagai gantinya adalah kematian jika dirinya membuka gerbang kedelapan]

[Hatake Kakashi, Maikeru-sama telah mengetahui hampir seluruh kemampuan Kakashi. Namun, dia masih sangat jauh dari level seorang Sakumo, Kazu, dan Jōun yang merupakan shinobi paling terkenal dan hebat dari klan Hatake yang bahkan sangat ditakuti pada saat klan Senju dan Uchiha belum terbentuk. Jadi, level yang sekarang Kakashi capai masih sangat jauh dari apa yang dapat dilakukan seorang Hatake]

"_Ini sangat menarik, mereka sangat berpotensi untuk menyulitkan Akatsuki. Namun, mereka masih sangat jauh untuk sampai level tersebut dan hal ini layak untuk dicoba_," pikir Maikeru.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ganjil dalam penjelasanmu itu Zetsu-san. Seperti mengenai Hayate, Satu-satunya samurai pengguna Shiranui-ryū adalah Fumetsu Yotta no Samurai (Immortal Drunken Samurai) atau Kawakami Gensai. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ?" tanya Maikeru yang penasaran dengan asal-usul dari salah satu juniornya.

**[Karna ****berdasarkan data milik Orochimaru mengenai penelitiannya akan DNA setiap shinobi Konoha yang kami curi, Hayate berasal dari klan Kawakami dan kemungkinan besar dirinya adalah korban perang dunia shinobi ketiga yang ditemukan oleh shinobi Konoha]**

"Terkadang penelitian ular pedophil itu sangat bermanfaat, jika kau tahu cara menggunakannya. Dan untuk Yūgao, kenapa tak ada satupun shinobi Konoha yang mengetahui itu dan Yugaō tak pernah menggunakannya ?" tanya Maikeru.

[Menurut kami hanya Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara-sama dan Orochimaru tentunya yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Karna klan Uzuki tak pernah lagi menggunakan kemampuan itu sejak mereka bergabung ke Konoha dan keturunan dari klan Uzuki tak pernah dijelaskan akan kemampuan itu]

"Hal yang aneh, padahal kemampuan ini akan sangat bermanfaat dalam bertempur ataupun assassinasi. Tenzo dan Guy sudah seperti yang kubayangkan, ritual Jashin-sama akan sangat membantu Guy dan gulungan kinjutsu milik Hashirama akan sangat membantu perkembangan Yamato. Tapi untuk Kakashi dan Asuma, aku tak paham apa yang kau katakan ?" tanya Maikeru lagi.

**[Sepertinya Maikeru-sama harus banyak membaca sejarah tentang dunia dan klan shinobi yang hidup sebelum zaman ini dimulai. Sebelum klan Senju, Uchiha dan klan ninja lain yang sekarang ada elemental nation dikuasai oleh para daimyo yang memiliki pengikut seorang samurai dan ninja atau shinobi pada saat ini. Dan pada saat itu terdapat 4 klan ninja yang sangat kuat dan terkenal, yakni Hatt****ō****ri, F****ū****ma, Sarutobi, dan Hatake. Ninja dari empat klan ini tidak menggunakan chakra seperti sekarang, namun mereka semua sangatlah menguasai Senjutsu dan silent assassin. Dan, saat Senju serta Uchiha terbentuk dan membentuk sebuah desa shinobi, hanya tersisa satu orang ninja dari tiap-tiap klan tersebut, yaitu Hatt****ō****ri Hanz****ō****, F****ū****ma Kotaro, Sarutobi Sasuke dan Hatake Kazu. Namun sampai saat ini hanya tersisa dua klan karna Hatt****ō****ri Hanz****ō**** dan F****ū****ma Kotaro bertarung sampai mati Kuil Petapa Gunung untuk menentukan siapa ninja terhebat sedangkan Sarutobi Sasuke dan Hatake Kazu yang merupakan kakek dari Hiruzen dan Sakumo memilih untuk menjadikan klan mereka bagian dari Konoha dan mereka menjadi petapa di gunung lima elemen]**

"Wow, cerita sejarah yang sangat keren Zetsu-san. Bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui segala hal itu ?

[Karna kami hidup sejak Rikudō Sennin masih hidup]

"Aku tak peduli yang kau ceritakan benar atau tidak, tapi jika memang Kakashi dan Asuma masih sangat jauh dari batas maksimal yang bisa mereka capai itu akan menjadi sangat bagus untuk menjalankan rencana yang kumiliki," ucap Maikeru.

"Dan ada info lain yang kau dapatkan ?" lanjut Maikeru.

[Ada peristiwa penting yang terjadi di Iwa, Kumo, dan Tetsu]

[Pertama, kami telah mengetahui siapa Lady Snowblood yang menolong Hanzō. Samurai wanita ini bernama Oyuki yang sangat dekat dengan Jiraiya, Tsunade, serta Mifune]

[Kedua, Kumo baru saja menjadikan seorang bayi perempuan yang baru lahir sebagai jinchuriki dari Nibi dan bayi ini langsung diangkat menjadi anak dari Ay]

[Ketiga, Ōnoki baru saja memperoleh cucu perempuan dan Deidara murid terbaiknya menjadi missing-nin setelah mencuri gulungan kinjutsu milik Iwagakure]

"Tiga Kage memiliki keturunan yang lahir dalam waktu berdekatan. Akan sangat menarik jika dunia sampai mempertemukan mereka," ucap Maikeru.

[Kami harus pergi. Sepertinya Madara-sama telah siuman dan sekarang dia memanggil kami]

"Ternyata Jii-san sudah siuman dari efek ritual Jashin-sama. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dan katakan pada Jii-san efek dari ritual itu hanya bisa bertahan paling lama sepuluh tahun, jadi Jii-san harus menjalankan rencananya sebelum itu," jelas Maikeru-sama.

[Baik, kami akan menyampaikan hal itu] ucap Zetsu yang bersamaan dengan dirinya masuk kedalam tanah. Sedangkan Maikeru memilih untuk langsung menuju Kantor Hokage untuk menjelaskan rencana miliknya.

-Kantor Hokage-

Minato yang masih mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang berada dimejanya tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seorang ANBU dengan topeng Jashin. Minato, agak heran kenapa adiknya bisa cepat sekali datang bahkan belum lima menit Minato menyuruh ANBU pergi untuk memanggil Maikeru dan biasanya Maikeru akan tetap telat walau sudah diberitahu lebih awal.

"Jashin, lepaskan topengmu," perintah Minato dan Maikeru pun melepaskan topengnya.

"Maikeru, tak biasanya kau datang lebih cepat pada saat kupanggil untuk menghadap," sindir Minato.

"Nee ? Demi Jashin-sama, aku tak tahu jika big-bro memanggilku. Aku kesini karna ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dan ini berhubungan dengan masa depan Konoha," ucap Maikeru.

"Dan aku memanggilmu karna ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu dan ini berhubungan dengan masa depanmu," balas Minato.

"Masa depanku tidak penting big-bro. Karna dengan kekuatan Jashin-sama aku abadi dan aku akan selalu terlihat muda, tapi tidak dengan Konoha," ucap Maikeru.

"Konoha akan tetap kuat dan abadi selama will of fire masih menyala disetiap hati para warganya dan itu akan terus mengalir sampai generasi selanjutnya," balas Minato tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kita tak akan tahu kapan Konoha akan diserang dan hancur karna tidak memiliki shinobi lagi dan will of fire dalam warga sipil akan padam," ucap Maikeru sengit.

"Dan aku juga tak akan tahu kapan Dewamu itu tidak memberikanmu keabadian dan kau mati dalam misi atau perang. Jadi sekarang dengarkan Nii-sanmu ini dan jika ini telah selesai baru kita membahas apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. MENGERTI ?" ucap Minato dengan nada tinggi.

"UH! Yeah, selesaikan itu dengan cepat dan akan kujelaskan rencanaku dengan rinci," balas Maikeru.

"Tapi kita harus menunggu dua orang lagi untuk dapat menyelesaikan hal ini," ucap Minato,

"Dua orang lagi ? Demi Jashin-sama, aku berani bertaruh kedua orang itu Kakashi dan Kushina. Dan aku sudah dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan kita bicarakan. Sebelum itu dimulai aku katakan, DEMI JASHIN-SAMA, AKU MENOLAK SEMUA RENCANA PERNIKAHAN ATAS DIRIKU," teriak Maikeru yang membuat Minato menutup kedua telinganya.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau ucapkan. Kita tetap harus menunggu mereka," ucap Minato.

Sepuluh menit kemudian datang dua orang yang dinanti oleh Minato dan Maikeru. Dimana Kakashi datang menggunakan pakaian standar Jōnin dan wajah yang mengantuk sedangkan Kushina datang menggunakan seragam ANBU lengkap dan topeng Kitsunenya dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Hokage-sama, anda memanggilku ?" ucap Kushina.

"Yoo, sensei. Ada apa pagi-pagi memanggilku ? Ini jatah hari liburku kan ?" tanya Kakashi yang terlihat sangat malas dan mengantuk.

"Kitsune, lepaskan topengmu. Ini bukan untuk misi. Dan ini memang jatah liburmu, tapi ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu dan dua orang lain yang ada disini," jelas Minato dan Kitsune melepaskan topengnya serta Kakashi memperbaiki sikapnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan big-bro ? Jika ini mengenai pernikahanku, demi Jashin-sama aku tak akan merubah jawabanku," jelas Maikeru.

"Tapi jika wanita yang akan kau nikahi adalah Kushina, kau tetap akan menolak ?" tanya Minato.

"Jika wanita itu adalah Kushina-chan, maka biarkan kebenaran dan takdir yang menunjukkan jalannya," ucap Maikeru.

"Dan kau, Kushina ?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Aku akan menunggu bagaimana dunia ini berjalan untukku, jika memang Maikeru adalah jalan yang ada maka itu yang akan kujalani," jawab Kushina yang air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Hmm, aku paham perasaan kalian berdua. Tapi, aku tak ingin memaksa jika itu keputusan kalian. Dan bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi ?" tanya Minato kepada muridnya.

"Nee ? Aku ? Sensei bercandakah ? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Saat Naru-chan sudah menjadi shinobi yang sangat kuat mungkin akan kupikirkan untuk menikah," jawab Kakashi.

"Itu akan menjadi waktu yang cukup lama, Kakashi!" ucap Minato.

"Karna kalian telah memberi keputusan, maka aku putuskan pembahasan ini selesai dan kalian bisa kembali ke kegiatan kalian," ucap Minato.

Maikeru tetap ditempatnya sedangkan Kushina dan Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage untuk kembali ke aktivitas mereka.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan, Maikeru ?" tanya Minato.

"Hmm, hanya sebuah rencana kecil big-bro namun sangat bermanfaat," ucap Maikeru.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, karna aku ingin menemui Naru-chan setelah ini," ucap Minato.

"Demi Jashin-sama itu curang big-bro. Tapi baiklah, hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu adalah menjadikan shinobi-shinobi ini mencapai batas maksimal kemampuan mereka," ucap Maikeru sambil menyerahkan daftar shinobi yang dia maksud dan Minato mulai melihat wajah-wajah dari shinobi yang diberikan oleh Maikeru.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Tenzo, Hayate, Yūgao, Genma, Raidō, dan Iwashi. Empat ANBU, dua Jōnin, dan tiga Tokubetsu Jōnin yang dilatih olehku untuk menggunakan hiraishin, kenapa kau memilih mereka dan apa rencanamu untuk membuat mereka mencapai batas maksimal yang kau maksud ?" tanya Minato.

"Jashin-sama berkata padaku bahwa mereka semua memiliki kemampuan spesial yang jika dikembangkan akan sangat bermanfaat bagi Konoha. Seperti Kakashi, Jashin-sama berkata saat ini Kakashi belum sampai pada level seorang klan Hatake yang legendaris. Dan aku ingin membuatnya mencapai level tersebut. Lalu Asuma, Jashin-sama yakin Asuma dapat melampaui kemampuan Hiruzen-oji, tapi Jashin-sama tak ingin memberitahu kemampuan yang harus dikembangkan selain elemen angin dan api milik Asuma. Guy, monster hijau ini dapat membuka gerbang kedelapan namun setelah itu dia akan mati dan aku berencana menggunakan ritual Jashin-sama kepadanya dengan apapun caranya. Tenzo, dengan mokuton yang dimilikinya akan sangat berharga jika ia dapat menggunakan itu menyamai level dari Shodaime Hokage walau menurut Jashin-sama itu tak akan mungkin. Hayate, sangat berbakat dalam kenjutsu tapi seperti yang kita tahu dia tak memiliki style yang tepat untuknya, dan Jashin-sama menyuruhku mengirimnya ke Tetsu untuk mempelajari kenjutsu dari seorang samurai yang kukenal. Yūgao, juga berbakat dalam kenjutsu dan Jashin-sama memberitahuku sebuah gulungan yang mangatakan bahwa klan Uzuki mampu menyimpan racun apapun dalam tubuh mereka dan hal ini membuat kuku, bibir bahkan rambut mereka pun beracun. Dan karna hal itu aku akan meminta Tsunade-neechan untuk menginjeksikan racun paling berbahaya yang bisa dia buat kedalam tubuh Yūgao dan Oyuki-sama akan menjadi orang yang tepat untuk melatih Yūgao dalam silent killing dan kenjutsu. Dan terakhir, kenapa aku memasukkan Genma, Raidō, serta Iwashi karna mereka mampu menggunakan hiraishin dan aku akan melatih mereka sampai tahap mereka dapat melakukan hiraishin sendiri dan Jashin-sam yakin ini akan berhasil sehingga ia dapat melihat lebih banyak mayat dan pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh mereka bertiga sehingga membuat Jashin-sama sangat antusias akan hal ini. Rencananya latihan ini akan kulakukan disuatu tempat khusus yang jauh dari Konoha," jelas Maikeru dengan nada serius.

"Rencana yang cukup baik, namun jika kau melakukan hal ini diluar Konoha maka akan sangat mencurigakan dan ditentang oleh dewan karna kau membawa terlalu banyak shinobi terbaik di Konoha. Mungkin, kusarankan kau melakukan ini secara bertahap jika kau tetap memaksa untuk melaksanakannya diluar Konoha," ucap Minato.

"Huh!Oh, Jashin-sama kenapa aku melupakan dewan bodoh bentukan Nidaime itu masih ada dan tak akan pernah menyetujui rencana ini. Untuk Hayate dan Yūgao mereka harus tetap diluar Konoha, karna kedua orang yang akan kuminta untuk melatih mereka tak akan mau tinggal di Konoha terlalu lama. Lalu, Genma, Raidō, dan Iwashi akan memulai latihan ini secepatnya dan menjadikan mereka ANBU sehingga mereka dapat dilatih di dalam Headquarter ANBU. Guy, akan melakukan ritual sesaat setelah aku mengantar Hayate dan Yūgao dan Jashin-sama akan sangat senang memiliki pengikut baru yang berbakat seperti Guy. Untuk Tenzo, aku akan meminta Tsunade-neesan untuk memberikan gulungan mokuton jutsu dari Shodaime kepada Tenzo agar dia dapat mempelajari dan menguasainya. Dan,-," ucapan Maikeru terhenti karna interupsi Minato.

"Untuk Tenzo, biarkan aku yang bicara ke Tsunade. Ini bukan kapasitasmu untuk meminta sebuah gulungan jutsu dari sebuah klan agar dipelajari oleh orang diluar klan tersebut," ucap Minato.

"Demi Jashin-sama, big-bro sangat pengertian. Dan untuk Asuma serta Kakashi, Jashin-sama tak memberiku petunjuk siapa yang harus melatih mereka, karna kemampuan mereka sudah diatas rata-rata shinobi Konoha maupun desa lain. Tapi mereka masih belum mencapai tingkat yang kumaksud," ucap Maikeru.

"Senjutsu, buat mereka berdua menguasai senjutsu. Itu akan sangat membantu mereka mencapai tahap yang kau maksud Maikeru," ucap Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba ada di jendela kantor hokage.

"Maksudmu, Ero-sensei ? Demi Jashin-sama, kenapa aku tak merasakan kehadiranmu ?" tanya Maikeru memastikan.

"Jika kau tak tahu akan mengembangkan mereka ke arah mana, ya kuusulkan untuk membuat mereka menguasai Senjutsu agar mereka dapat mancapai tahap yang sama denganku atau mungkin lebih," ucap Jiraiya.

"Dan siapa yang akan mengajari mereka Senjutsu ? Kau punya saran sensei ?" tanya Minato.

"Untuk Asuma, mungkin sensei dapat meminta Enma untuk melatihnya. Tapi untuk Kakashi ? Akan coba kutanyakan ke tetua katak," ucap Jiraiya.

"Demi Jashin-sama, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dari tadi Ero-sensei," ucap Maikeru.

"Aku berada disini sejak saat kau membuat Kushina menangis. Kau memang pria tak berperasaan, bisa-bisanya membuat seorang wanita cantik menangis namun tak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun diwajahmu," sindir Jiraiya.

"_Yang kau lihat hanyalah permukaan dari diriku, Ero-sensei. Jika kau mengetahui betapa sakitnya hati ini saat melihat Kushina-chan menangis, kau pasti akan menarik semua kata-katamu itu. Dan aku berharap big-bro dapat membahagiakan Kushina-chan dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum_," batin Maikeru.

"Ohh, Jashin-sama kenapa Ero-sensei bisa sekejam ini kepadaku?" ucap Maikeru tak terima.

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, jadi jangan merengek seperti seorang balita," ucap Jiraiya.

" Huh, sudahlah. Demi Jashin-sama, arah pembicaraan ini sudah mulai berubah. Jadi aku memilih untuk pulang dulu. Dan saat semua persiapan selesai, kita akan kembali membahas hal ini," ucap Maikeru yang kemudian pergi dengan Shunshin.

"Yah, bocah itu pergi. Dicintai wanita cantik malah ditolak, padahal dulu kakaknya saja ditolak wanita tersebut. Bocah aneh! Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Minato ?" tanya Jiraiya setelah mengungkapkan komentarnya akan Maikeru.

"Mungkin ada hal yang Maikeru rencanakan tapi dia tak ingin melibatkan Kushina terlalu dalam. Dan sepertinya aku akan menemui keluargaku, sedangkan sensei, apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" Minato balas bertanya.

"Aku pergi juga, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan sensei. Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu Minato!" ucap Jiraiya sambil melompat pergi menuju rumah Hiruzen.

"Ya, akan kusampaikan," ucap Minato dan kemudian dirinya pun ikut menghilang dengan hiraishin.

-Rumah Tsunade-

Hanya dalam beberapa detik Minato telah sampai didepan rumah yang tinggali oleh keluarga kecilnya. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, Minato mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sedangkan didalam rumah, Tsunade sedang menyusui Naruto dan Shizune berlatih ilmu medis yang baru saja diajarkan oleh Kaa-sannya. Mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk Tsunade menyuruh Shizune untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan Shizune pun bergegas untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sesampainya didepan pintu, Shizune melihat orang yang datang melalui sebuah lubang intip yang berada dipintu, dan setelah melihat yang datang Shizune langsung membukakan pintu.

"Tadaima!" ucap Minato.

"Okaeri! Tou-san bukankah baru seminggu yang lalu kau kembali ke Konoha, kenapa sekarang sudah pulang ?," ucap Shizune yang bingung akan kedatangan Tou-sannya.

"Nee ? Kau tidak senang ya, jika Tou-san sering pulang, Shizu-chan ?" balas Minato.

"B-b-buka begitu. Tapiiiii-," Shizune tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tou-san rindu dengan kalian dan ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan dengan Kaa-sanmu. Dia ada di dalam ?" tanya Minato.

"Yaa, Kaa-san sedang menyusui Naru-chan," jawab Shizune.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Minato bergegas untuk bertemu dengan istri dan putranya yang masih bayi. Dan diikuti oleh Shizune yang ingin melanjutkan latihannya.

"Yoo, Tsunade! Bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan ? Dan sepertinya kehadiran Naru-chan berhasil membuang semua rasa sakit, dan kebencianmu," ucap Minato sambil mencium kening putranya.

"Minato ? Cepat sekali kau kembali! Naru-chan sangat sehat, dan kehadiran seorang anak akan selalu dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit dan benci yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya. Itulah yang sekarang kupahami. Dan mengapa kau berada disini, kau melarikan diri dari tugasmu menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak, semua dokumen itu telah selesai ku tandatangani. Dan aku kesini karna ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu atas apa yang terjadi hari ini," jelas Minato.

"Sangat penting kah ? Jika tidak, kita bicarakan lain kali saja," ucap Tsunade.

"Ini sangat penting. Karena siang ini aku menanyakan hal yang ditanyakan Hiruzen kepadaku," jelas Minato.

"Apakah Maikeru dan Kushina memilih untuk menikah ? Atau malah murid tersayangmu yang ingin menikah lebih dulu ?" tanya Tsunade yang penasaran.

"Sayangnya, semua tebakanmu salah. Dan semua yang terjadi menjadi sangat menyakitkan bagi Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Aku tak paham apa maksudmu. Sebaiknya kau ceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini, agar aku bisa paham dan dapat memberi pendapat," pinta Tsunade.

Minato memenuhi permintaan Tsunade untuk menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi siang tadi. Setelah mendengar cerita tersebut, Tsunade dan Shizune memahami kesedihan dan rasa patah hati yang dirasakan Kushina. Hal ini sangat mengganggu pikiran Tsunade, karena saat dirinya mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan dan semangat hidup dari Minato, tetapi Kushina orang yang sangat disayanginya merasakan patah hati yang disebabkan oleh Maikeru yang merupakan adik dari suaminya. Dan terlintas ide bodoh diotak Tsunade untuk berbagi keluarga yang sekarang dimilikinya.

"Hmmm... Aku tak menyangka Maikeru bisa mengingkari perasaaanya. Dan pasti saat ini Kushina sedang sangat sakit dan membutuhkan teman. Bagaimana jika kau menemaninya ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Huh ? Kenapa aku ? Menurutku biarkan Kushina tenang terlebih dahulu itu lebih baik," ucap Minato.

"Tak akan lebih baik jika sampai dia kehilangan kontrol dan segelnya terlepas," balas Tsunade.

"Ugh.. Aku lupa akan hal itu. Tak bisakah kau memberikan ide lain untuk kebahagian Kushina dan keamanan Konoha ?," balas Minato.

"Ide lain ? Yang terlintas di otakku saat ini, kau menenangkan Kushina. Lalu setelah semua menjadi lebih tenang, mungkin berbagi keluarga dengan Kushina akan membuat segala sesuatu lebih baik," ucap Tsunade.

"Berbagi keluarga ? Maksudmu ?" tanya Minato yang bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti setelah kau dapat menenangkan Kushina. Jadi sebaiknya sekarang kau bergegas untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk menenangkan Kushina sebelum hal yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi," ucap Tsunade.

Memilih untuk mendengarkan saran dari Tsunade, Minato pun berpamitan kepada keluarganya dan memberikan kecupan kasih sayang kepada putra-putrinya. Setelah itu Minato kembali ke Konoha dan langsung menuju Uzumaki Compound tempat Kushina tinggal.

-Timeskip, 4 tahun kemudian-

Saat ini Tsunade sedang duduk terdiam diteras rumahnya sambil memandangi hutan dan padang rumput yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Namun kali ini Tsunade terlihat bosan karna hanya Shizune yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan memberikannya sebuah buku yang berisi tentang perkembangan ilmu medis terbaru. Walau sangat menyukai pemberian dari anaknya tapi Tsunade tetap berharap ada orang lain yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya dan memberikan hadiah seperti bunga, coklat, perhiasan, sake, atau hal lain. Saat Tsunade mulai membaca buku yang dibelikan oleh anaknya, dirinya mendengar suara panggilan dari putra bungsunya.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan dimana ?" teriak Naruto yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Kaa-chan disini. Ada apa Naru-chan ?" ucap Tsunade yang kemudian bergegas menghampiri putranya.

"Happy Birthday, Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto yang kemudian langsung berlari sambil membawa sebuah pot yang berisi bunga krisan berwarna kuning keemasan. Namun karna terlalu bersemangat, Naruto berlari tak hati-hati sehingga kakinya tersandung kaki dari meja yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur pot bunga yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang dipegangnya.

BRUUUUUGGGHHH...

Tsunade yang kaget akan kata-kata anaknya membuat dirinya telat untuk menyadari bahwa sekarang Naruto telah terjatuh dan kepalanya terluka dan berdarah karna terbentur pot bunga.

"Uhhh... Kaa-chan, maaf! Karna aku tidak hati-hati, hadiah untuk Kaa-chan jadi hancur," ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tak apa Naru-chan. Seharusnya Kaa-chan yang minta maaf karna tak bisa menangkapmu saat dirimu akan terjatuh. Apa kau merasa sakit dan coba Kaa-chan lihat lukamu ?" ucap Tsunade sambil melihat luka dikening Naruto yang membuatnya terkejut karna luka tersebut telah menutup dan hanya menyisakan bekas darah yang bercampur tanah.

"Ini tidak sakit sama sekali Kaa-chan dan pasti sekarang lukaku sudah sembuh," ucap Naruto.

"Benar itu tidak sakit ? Dan kenapa Naru-chan bisa tahu kalau lukanya sudah menutup ?" tanya Tsunade yang bingung dengan ucapan putranya.

"Tidak! Setiap kali aku terluka, aku tak merasakan sakit dan luka kecil yang kudapat saat bermain pasti akan sembuh beberapa saat kemudian. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu saat membantu Shizu-neechan memasak, secara tak sengaja jariku teriris pisau tapi tidak lebih dari satu menit luka itu tertutup sehingga Shizu-neechan tidak menyadari jika jariku sempat teriris," jelas Naruto.

"Naru-chan serius ? Jangan membohongi Kaa-chan!" nasihat Tsunade.

"Aku serius, Kaa-chan! Jika Kaa-chan mau bukti, akan aku tunjukkan," ucap Naruto sambil menyayat telapak tangannya dengan pecahan pot yang sangat tajam hingga telapak tangannya berdarah.

"Naru-chan ? Apa yang kau lakukan nak?" teriak Tsunade sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk memulai menyembuhkan luka yang dibuat putranya.

Namun saat Tsunade melihat tangan Naruto yang didapatinya hanyalah darah namun lukanya sudah tertutup. Dan hal ini membuat perasaan Tsunade menjadi bercampur antara senang, bangga, khawatir, sedih, dan lainnya.

"Oke, sekarang Kaa-chan percaya padamu. Tapi lain kali jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Bagaimana jika luka itu tidak langsung sembuh ?" tanya Tsunade setelah menasehati kebodohan putra bungsunya.

"Jika luka itu tak langsung sembuh, maka Kaa-chan akan menyembuhkannya. Dan aku akan mendapat nasihat yang lebih panjang," ucap Naruto.

"Naru-chan sudah paham itu kan. Kaa-cha mau tanya, siapa yang menmberitahu Naru-chan bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kaa-chan ? Apakah Shizu ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, yang memberitahuku Tou-chan n Shizu-neechan saat Tou-chan datang minggu lalu. Dan Tou-chan memberikanku ini, agar bisa kuberikan pada Kaa-chan," jelas Naruto yang kemudian memberikan hadiah yang dititipkan oleh Minato.

"Terima kasih, Naru-chan. Dan kenapa Naru-chan membawa pot yang berisi bunga krisan itu ? Apa itu hadiah yang ingin Naru-chan berikan ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, tapi sayang sekarang sudah hancur," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa Naru, saat Naru-chan bisa mengingat ulang tahun Kaa-chan saja, Kaa-chan sudah sangat senang. Apalagi Naru sampai ingin memberikan Kaa-chan hadiah. Dan setahu Kaa-chan, bunga krisan itu cukup mahal dan tak mungkin Naru dapat membelinya dengan uang saku yang Naru-chan dimiliki. Apakah Tou-chan yang memberikanmu uang untuk membeli bunga itu ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak! Awalnya memang Tou-chan ingin memberiku uang untuk membelikan hadiah untuk Kaa-chan. Tapi aku menolak, karna aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku memberikan hadiah yang berasal dari kerja kerasku sendiri. Dan aku menumbuhkan bunga krisan itu dalam waktu satu minggu," jelas Naruto.

"Naru-chan menumbuhkan bunga itu dalam waktu satu minggu ? Bisa jelaskan, karna Kaa-chan tak percaya," ucap Tsunade dengan nada penasaran.

"Ya, sesungguhnya bunga itu baru tumbuh dua hari yang lalu dan setelah itu aku baru merawatnya. Aku berpikir dapat menumbuhkan bunga itu karna Shizu-neechan pernah bercerita bahwa Hashirama-jiji dapat menumbuhkan tanaman hanya dengan menggunakan chakra dan tumbuhan disekitarnya akan mengikuti isi hati dari Jiji. Dan hal itu juga terjadi padaku, karna saat aku membantu Shizu-neechan mencari tanaman obat tumbuhan disekitar hutan menjadi lebih segar karna saat itu aku sangat senang. Dan saat aku sedih karna dimarahi Kaa-chan akibat pulang terlambat, tumbuhan di sekitar tempat aku biasa bersembunyi menjadi layu. Jadi aku pikir aku bisa melakukan apa yang Jiji lakukan, tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit jika hanya menggunakan chakra. Jadi aku membeli benih bunga krisan, yang kemudian kutanam dan setelah beberapa kali mencoba untuk mempercepat menumbuhkannya dengan mengalirkan chakra baru dua hari yang lalu bibit itu dapat tumbuh, dan sekarang bunga itu sudah hancur," jelas Naruto yang mengakhirinya dengan nada kecewa.

"Sebaiknya sekarang Naru kembali melakukan apa yang tadi Naru jelaskan. Agar Kaa-chan mendapatkan lagi hadiah yang ingin Naru berikan," ajak Tsunade yang sebenarnya ingin membuktikan kata-kata putranya.

"Kaa-chan benar! Aku kan bisa membuatnya lagi, dan dapat kuberikan pada Kaa-chan," ucap Naruto yang kembali ceria.

"Sekarang Naru siapkan apa yang dibutuhkan dan Kaa-chan ingin memanggil Shizu untuk ikut melihat," ucap Tsunade yang kemudian menuju kamar Shizune sedangkan Naruto menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sisa benih krisan yang masih di milikinya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah untuk melihat proses yang Naruto telah ceritakan. Dan Naruto pun mengulangi proses tersebut sampai tiga kali karna permintaan Tsunade. Dan setelah Naruto mengulanginya selama tiga kali, Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam tak tercaya dan Shizune hampir pingsan karna melihat kemampuan dari adiknya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Tsunade tersadar dan langsung mengajak mereka bertiga kedalam rumah. Didalam rumah Tsunade menjelaskan apa saja yang baru terjadi kepada Shizune dan setelah itu dia meminta Shizune untuk pergi ke Konoha.

"Shizu, bisakah kau pergi ke Konoha dan jelaskan semua ini kepada Tou-sanmu. Setelah itu kau bawa Tou-sanmu kemari karna ada yang hal yang hari kami bicarakan," bisik Tsunade kepada Shizune.

"Dan untuk Naru-chan, setelah ini kau dilarang menunjukkan 'trik' ini kepada orang lain tanpa izin dari Kaa-chan, agar ini menjadi spesial hanya untuk Kaa-chan dan Shizu," pinta Tsunade.

"Baik Kaa-chan. Aku tak akan menunjukkannya kepada orang lain tanpa izin dari Kaa-chan," ucap Naruto.

Dua hari kemudian Minato datang bersama Shizune menggunakan hiraishin. Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam rumah mencari Tsunade. Setelah bertemu, Minato langsung menanyakan kebenaran dari hal yang dijelaskan oleh Shizune kepadanya Tsunade. Dan Tsunade pun menjelaskan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Shizune jelaskan sebelumnya. Hal ini makin membuat Minato penasaran. Setelah itu Tsunade memanggil Naruto yang berada dikamarnya. Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dia sangat terkejut dan senang karna kedatangan Tou-sannya.

"Tou-chaaaan! Tou-chan kapan datang ? Bukankah baru minggu lalu Tou-chan datang, biasanya setelah satu atau dua bulan Tou-chan pulang ke rumah," tanya Naruto.

"Tou-chan baru saja datang bersama Nee-chanmu dan kenapa bicara seerti itu ? Apa Naru tidak senang jika Tou-chan datang ?" canda Minato.

"Aku sangat senang, tapi aku hanya bingung karna ini tidak seperti biasa. Jangan-jangan Shizu-neechan pergi dua hari yang lalu untuk menemui Tou-chan dan mengajak pulang ?" tanya Naruto kepada Tou-san dan Nee-sannya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti ada hal penting yang harus Tou-chan tanyakan pada Naru," ucap Minato.

"Tou-chan ingin bertanya apa ?" balas Naruto.

"Apakah benar semua luka yang ada ditubuh Naru bisa langsung sembuh beberapa saat kemudian ? tanya Minato.

"Itu benar. Darimana Tou-chan tahu ?" balas Naruto.

"Dari penjelasan Kaa-chan dan Shizu-chan. Bisa Naru tunjukkan ?" pinta Minato.

"Baiklah, akan Naru tunjukkan jika Tou-chan ingin melihatnya," ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil pisau. Dan setelah memegang pisau itu Naruto menyayatkan pisau itu ke telapak tangannya, tapi ia tidak menjerit kesakitan dan beberapa detik kemudian luka itu kembali menutup. Minato dan Shizune yang melihat hal tersebut sangat terkejut dan kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Naru tidak merasakan sakit ?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah merasakan sakit kapanpun saat aku terlukan dan setelah beberapa saat luka yang kumiliki pasti sembuh," jawab Naruto.

"Shizu-chan bisa kau pastikan kata-kata Naru-chan ?" pinta Minato pada putrinya yang kemudian Shizune memeriksa tangan Naruto dan hasil yang didapat bahwa semua luka sudah menutup sempurna dan tak ada masalah lain yang akan muncul.

"Semua baik-baik saja Tou-san, tak ada keganjilan." Ucap Shizune.

"Kau hebat Naru. Itu akan sangat bermanfaat bagimu kelak. Dan Tou-chan ingin menanyakan hal lain, boleh ?" pinta Minato.

"Iya," ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Hmmm... Apa cita-cita dari Naru jika sudah besar ?" tanya Minato pada putranya.

"Hmm, cita-citaku ? Aku tak tahu apa cita-citaku, tapi aku ingin mewujudkan kedamaian seperti yang diinginkan oleh Hashiraama-jiji dan rivalnya Uchiha Madara. Tapi aku tak ingin menempuh jalan yang sama dengan keduanya. Aku ingin menempuh jalan lain yang aku tak tahu apa," jawab Naruto.

"Cita-cita yang sangat mulia Naru. Apakah Naru ingin menjadi Shinobi ?" tanya Minato.

"Jika menjadi shinobi dapat membuat Naru mewujudkan cita-cita itu kenapa tidak ? Tapi Hashirama-jiji dan Uchiha Madara adalah shinobi dan mereka tak dapat mewujudkan perdamaian. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa mewujudkan perdamaian dengan cara yang sama ?" ucap Naruto.

"Memang benar jika Naru menjadi shinobi maka Naru akan menempuh jalan yang sama dengan dua orang itu. Tapi itu hanyalah awal, setelah Naru menjadi shinobi semua hal yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran Naru-lah yang menjadi dasar dari tindakan Naru. Dan jika itu tepat maka kedamaian yang Naru mau dapat terwujud. Jadi, apakah Naru ingin menjadi shinobi dan mewujudkan apa yang dua orang itu tak dapat wujudkan ?" tanya Minato.

"Hmmmm... Ya, aku akan menjadi shinobi yang melampaui Hashirama-jiji dan Uchiha Madara dan mewujudkan perdamaian yang mereka berdua tak dapat wujudkan," ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara.

"Tou-chan bangga dan percaya bahwa Naru dapat mewujudkan hal itu. Dan jika ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat Naru harus sering berlatih dan belajar banyak hal dari siapapun, walau orang itu terlihat lebih lemah darimu," ucap Minato.

"Ya, aku akan selalu berlatih dan belajar dari siapapun. Tou-chan bisakah kita memulai latihannya sekarang ?" pinta Naruto.

"Tou-chan akan memulai latihan setelah Naru menunjukkan 'trik' yang dilarang oleh Kaa-chan untuk ditunjukkan pada orang lain. Naru mau ? Jika iya setelah itu kita mulai berlatih," tanya Minato.

Naruto melihat sejenak kearah Kaa-channya dan Kaa-channya memberi sinyal setuju dan setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang diikuti oleh ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain untuk menunjukkan 'trik' yang dimaksud. Setelah itu menunjukkan 'trik' itu, Minato bereaksi sama seperti saat Tsunade melihat hal tersebut. Dan setelah itu mereka semua kembali kedalam rumah.

"Naru, sekarang kau berlatih dengan Shizu-chan dulu karna ada hal yang harus Tou-chan bicarakan dengan Kaa-chan," ucap Minato.

"Baik Tou-chan. Dan Shizu-neechan sekarang kita akan berlatih apa ? Aku sudah latihan kontrol chakra untuk pemula sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan latihan fisikku dengan Kaa-chan baru kemarin," ucap Naruto.

"Karna Kaa-chan hanya membolehkanku mengajarkan tentang ilmu medis maka mulai saat ini Naru akan belajar dasar dari medis. Dan sekarang kita akan belajar anatomi tubuh manusia," ucap Shizune.

"Mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia ? Itu untuk apa nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan hal yang akan dipelajarinya.

"Dengan mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia kita dapat mengetahui titik-titik terlemah dalam tubuh manusia. Dan saat menjadi shibobi hal itu sangat dibutuhkan, agar-" ucapan Shizune terpotong Naruto.

"Agar kita dapat mengalahkan musuh atau melumpuhkan musuh lebih mudah, karna kita tahu dimana titik lemah mereka," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi masih ada hal lain yakni agar kita mudah menolong teman kita yang terluka karna kita tahu bagian tubuh mana yang terluka dan cara memperlakukannya," ucap Shizune.

"Wow, it's cool nee-chan. Aku tak sabar mempelajarinya," ucap Naruto. Dan setelah itu Naruto dan Shizune menuju perpustakaan yang berisi buku-buku medis milik Tsunade dan memulai untuk mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia.

Sedangkan dikamar tidur utama, Tsunade sedang berbicara dengan Minato tentang kemampuan dan cara berpikir dari putranya.

"Kau lihat tadi, Minato ? Naru-chan kembali memberikan kejutan kepada kita. Setelah beberapa minggu lalu Naru mengejutkan kita dengan stamina serta chakranya yang besar dan kemampuan kontrol chakra yang sangat hebat untuk anak seusianya. Dan sekarang dia memberi tahu kemampuan akan regenerasi sel yang sangat cepat bahkan melebihi kemampuan dari ilmu medis manapun dan MOKUTON ? Hal yang terakhir itu adalah yang paling tak dapat kumengerti, mokuton bukanlah kekkei genkai klan senju itu hanyalah mutasi dari elemen yang dimiliki kakekku. Tapi sekarang, Naru-chan putraku bisa memilikinya. Bagaimana mungkin ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku juga tak paham kenapa Naru-chan bisa memiliki Mokuton. Tapi dari penelitian sensei akan kekkei genkai dari catatan milik Tobirama, kemungkinan besar Mokuton adalah kekkei genkai dari klanmu tapi kekkei genkai ini tidak stabil saat Hashirama dan orang lain yang membangkitkannya sebelum dia. Sehingga Mokuton hanya dimiliki oleh Hashirama dan tidak menurun pada orang lain. Karna hal ini juga terjadi pada Sharingan milik klan Uchiha, dimana saat zaman warring states war tidak semua anggota klan Uchiha memiliki Sharingan walau telah merasakan hal yang dibutuhkan untuk membanngkitkan Sharingan. Namun setelah Madara dan Izuna dapat membangkitkan Sharingan dan membuatnya stabil sehingga sekarang tiap anggota klan Uchiha dapat membangkitkannya setelah hal yang kebencian yang dibutuhkan mencukupi," jelas Minato.

"Jadi maksudmu, jika Mokuton dalam tubuh Naruto dapat stabil maka Mokuton itu juga akan dimiliki oleh keturunan dari Naruto ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, jika teori itu benar maka hal tersebut akan terjadi. Hal ini harus menjadi rahasia keluarga ini. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh mengetahuinya. Karena jika sampai hal ini bocor Naru-chan akan dalam bahaya yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan kita harus meningkatkan intensitas latihan dari Naru serta menjadikannya shinobi yang dapat mewujudkan cita-cita mulianya itu. Naru-chan harus menguasai segala hal yang semua orang terdekatnya miliki sebelum ia mulai berlatih dengan Mokuton," ucap Minato.

"Kau benar Minato. Tapi siapa yang akan melatih Naru dalam Mokuton karna tak ada orang lain yang memilikinya ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tenang saja, ada salah satu ANBU Konoha yang mempunyai Mokuton tapi dia bukanlah anggota dari klan Senju. ANBU ini bernama Tenzo dan dia mendapatkan Mokuton karna hasil percobaan dari Orochimaru. Walau tak sekuat Mokuton asli namun itu cukup untuk membantu Naru-chan berlatih Mokuton suatu saat nanti," jelas Minato.

"Betapa malang dan beruntungnya anak itu. Tapi Orochimaru sudah keterlaluan menjadikan sel anggota klanku untuk eksperimen bodohnya. Saat ku melihatnya akan ku kirim orang itu ke neraka," ucap Tsunade dengan nada geram karna mendengar kegilaan Orochimaru.

"Jika pada saatnya kau akan dapat melakukan itu. Tapi sekarang kita harus fokus dalam melatih Naru-chan dan juga Shizu-chan karna kuyakin Shizu-chan akan mampu menjadi Iryo-nin yang lebih hebat darimu suatu saat nanti," ucap Minato.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu ?" tanya Tsunade karna dirinya senang sekaligus tidak yakin bahwa putrinya dapat lebih hebat dari dirinya.

"Aku bicara seperti itu karna Shizu-chan putriku. Dan putra-putriku akan mampu melampaui kehebatan kedua orang tuanya. Dan kita hanya perlu menunggu saat-saat hal itu terjadi," ucap Minato.

"Huh! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sesayang itu kepada Shizune. Tapi jika kau seyakin itu, maka aku juga harus yakin bahwa Shizune akan mampu melampauiku. Dan bagaimana keadaan Kushina ? Minggu lalu aku lupa menanyakannya kepadamu," tanya Shizune.

"Saat ini Kushina sedang hamil dua bulan dan aku baru mengetahuinya setelah aku pulang dari sini," ucap Minato.

"Jadi, beberapa bulan lagi kita akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan apa rencanamu atas kehamilan Kushina ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Saat kehamilannya mencapai usia lima bulan, aku akan memberikan cuti untuknya dalam bentuk misi yang sangat panjang masa berlakunya dan membawanya kesini agar bisa dalam pengawasanmu dan menjaga agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain di Konoha," jelas Minato.

"Akan kutunggu saat-saat itu. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke Konoha sebelum ada orang yang curiga karna kepergianmu secara tiba-tiba," ucap Tsunade.

"Ya, aku lupa bahwa masih banyak dokumen yang belum kuselesaikan.. Aku kembali ke Konoha dulu, ucapkan salam sayangku pada Naru-chan dan Shizu-chan dan maaf karna tak dapat pamit kepada mereka. Dan setelah ini akan kuserahkan latihan Shizu-chan dan Naru-chan kepadamu. Dan siapapun yang berkunjung dapat ikut melatih mereka jika kau mengizinkan," ucap Minato yang kemudian kembali ke Konoha dengan hiraishin. Sedangkan Tsunade memilih untuk menuju perpustakaan untuk membantu Shizune mengajar Naruto.

-Timeskip, 7 bulan kemudian - -Unknown Cave-

Di tempat yang sama saat Tsunade melahirkan Naruto, saar ini terbaring Kushina yang sedang menjalani proses yang sama. Dan saat ini proses tersebut dijaga lebih ketat dari proses melahirkan Naruto dan juga lebih kompleks karna Kushina adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Selain dibantu oleh Tsunade, Biwako dan Shizune dalam proses melahirkan, Minato juga membantu dalam menstabilkan segel dari Kyuubi. Selain menstabilkan segel, Minato juga menyemangati Kushina dan menggenggam tangan dari Kushina sama seperti saat Tsunade melahirkan Naruto. Proses kelahiran ini dijaga sangat ketat oleh Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Oyuki, dan Kakashi namun ada satu orang yang tidak ada di tempat itu, yaitu Maikeru karna saat ini dia dan satu batalyon ANBU sedang dalam misi di Kirigakure untuk membantu Rebelion Army melawan pasukan dari Yagura Sang Yondaime Mizukage.

Setelah satu jam yang melelahkan dalam proses melahirkan, akhirnya lahirlah seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik seperti sang ibu. Namun karna sangat kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak darah Kushina langsung pingsan dan tak sempat melihat putrinya. Dikarnakan Kushina pingsan, Biwako langsung membawa bayi dari Kushina ke tempat tidurnya agar bayi itu juga beristirahat sedangkan Tsunade serta Shizune merawat Kushina. Namun, saat Biwako ingin membawa bayi itu ke tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba Biwako diserang oleh seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun. Orang ini menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam dan topeng spiral berwana orange dengan satu lubang di bagian mata yang memperlihatkan sebuah Sharingan. Setelah menyerang Biwako, orang itu terhisap oleh sebuah matanya dan membawa lari putri dari Kushina. Minato yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengejar orang itu dengan hiraishin, sedangkan Jiraiya dan Sarutobi menggantikan tugasnya dalam menstabilkan segel pada tubuh Kushina.

-Unknown Place-

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Minato dapat menemukan penculik itu, di hutan luar Konoha. Dan Minato terlihat sangat marah karna ada orang yang berani menculik anggota keluarganya. Saat melihat orang itu, Minato langsung siaga dan bersiap menyerang.

"Halo, Hokage-sama. Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan bayi ini, kutebak bayi ini adalah putrimu dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu. Ini sangat menarik, kau mengikuti jejak dari pendahulumu ya. Tapi sepertinya kau juga harus merasakan kematian yang sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan," ucap si penculik yang kemudian melemparkan bayi yang ada ditangannya secara sembarangan.

Minato bertindak cepat dan shunshin untuk menangkan putrinya. Namun saat menangkap putrinya, dia mendapati bahwa kain yang membungkus putrinya telah penuh kertas peledak yang siap ledak. Disisi lain sang penculik telah siap dengan jutsunya.

"Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu,"

Lalu sebuah bola api besar meluncur dari mulut sang penculik kearah Minata yang mengenggam putrinya. Namun tanpa membuang waktu Minato membuang kain yang membungkus putrinya dan berhiraishin ke tempat awan dia berdiri, setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar karna kain penuh kertas peledak itu terkena bola api yang dilancarkan penculik.

"Wow, ternyata ternyata julukan yang kau miliki memang sangat cocok. Tapi, semua ini hanya pengalihan karna akan ada kejutan untukmu dan Konoha," ucap penculik itu sebelum kembali terhisap oleh matanya.

"Sial, orang itu lari lagi. Dan apa yang tadi orang itu maksud ? Kejutan ? Ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk," ucap Minato yang kemudian berhiraishin kembali ke tempat Kushina melahirkan.

-Unknown Cave-

Jiraiya dan Hiruzen yang cukup kelelahan karna menstabilkan segel Kushina memilih untuk beristirahat sejenaj dengan duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune merawat Biwako yang mendapatkan luka tusuk cukup parah. Namun, ketidakwaspadaan mereka harus dibayar mahal karna orang yang sama kembali muncul tepat disamping Kushina beristirahat.

"Halo semua.. Sepertinya kalian tidak juga waspada setelah aku menculik bayi itu. Tapi itu bagus karna setelah ini kalian akan ada harga yang harus kalian bayar karna ketidakwaspadaan itu," ucap si penculik. Dan sesaat setelah si penculik menyelesaikan ucapannya tanpa disadari si penculik Kakashi telah siap menyerangnya.

"Raikiri," ucap Kakashi secara bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terlapisi oleh listrik menghujam ke arah jantung dari penculik. Dan hal yang tidak mereka duga terjadi bahwa raikiri Kakashi hanya menembus tubuh si penculik.

"Hohoho... Sangat mengesankan, ku kira tidak ada yang waspada jika diriku akan kembali. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak cukup," ucap si penculik yang kemudian memegang tangan Kushina dan kembali menghilang terhisap oleh matanya.

"Kemana orang itu ? Dan kemampuan apa itu ? Seranganku hanya menembusnya ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sial, karna ketidakwaspadaan kita sekarang Kushina diculik. Pasti orang itu ingin melepaskan segel dari Kyuubi," ucap Jiraiya yang geram.

Disaat yang sama saat si penculik membawa Kushina, Minato muncul dengan hiraishinya dan dirinya melihat saat terakhir Kushina akan diculik. Namun, Minato memilih untuk membawa putrinya kepada Tsunade agar dirawat.

"Tsunade, tolong jaga putriku. Aku akan menolong Kushina bersama yang lain," ucap Minato.

"Pastikan orang itu mati ditanganmu. Karna dirinya telah berani menculik putriku dan Kushina," ucap Tsunade yang sangat marah.

Setelah memastikan putrinya aman ditangan Tsunade, Minato langsung menuju ketiga orang pria yang sedang menunggunya. Dan setelah mereka berkumpul, Jiraiya bertanya "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Minato ?"

"Aku akan mengejarnya menggunakan hiraishin. Namun, jika aku terlambat dan Kyuubi berhasil lepas dari segelnya. Kalian tahu harus melakukan apa. Pastikan semua warga sipil aman dan seluruh shinobi Konoha bersiap akan serangan Kyuubi. Jika penculik itu juga menyerang, maka aku yang akan melawannya dan kalian bertiga bersama dengan shinobi Konoha yang lain tahan Kyuubi sampai aku kembali," teranga Minato dan mereka bertiga mengangguk. Sedangkan Minato mengejar penculik itu, tiga pria yang lain kembali ke Konoha untuk bersiap akan serangan Kyuubi dan dan mengevakuasi warga sipil.

-Unknown Place-

Sementara itu, sang penculik muncul di hutan diluar Konoha namun disaat sang penculik itu muncul didunia nyata disaat yang bersamaan Minato juga muncul dari atas tubuhnya dan bersiap menyerang dengan bola biru ditangannya.

"RASENGAAAN" teriak Minato yang menghujamkan serangannya kearah penculik namun sayangnya si penculik kembali menghilang dan mengakibatkan Rasengan Minato membentur tanah dan membuat sebuah ledakan yang menghasilkan kawah cukup besar. Sedangkan setelah itu sipenculik muncul ditempat yang tak jauh dari tempat awal dia berdiri.

"Wow! Tak kusangka kau dapat menemukanku secepat itu, Hokage-sama! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku akan muncul ditempat ini ?" tanya si penculik. Namun Minato hanya diam dan menyiapkan hiraishin kunainya.

"OWWWW, aku ingat. Hiraishinmu menggunakan fuinjutsu, kau dapat langsung menemukanku karna jinchuriki ini memiliki segel hiraishin ditubuhnya, benar begitu Hokage-sama ?" ucap si penculik lagi yang kemudian melempar Kushina sembarangan tapi Minato hanya terdiam.

"Jika seperti itu, ini akan menjadi panjang dan sulit. Tapi, tak masalah karna bagaimanapun Jinchuriki ini akan tetap akan kudapatkan," ucap si penculik yang kemudian melemparkan sebuah rantai yang keluar dari dalam jubah yang digunakannya.

Namun, sayangnya rantai itu dapat ditahan oleh kunai yang dipegang Minato tapi ternyata rantai tersebut melilit kunai Minato dan

"Raiton : Jibashi" teriak sipenculik yang kemudian mengalirkan sengatan listrik yang keluar dari tangannya ke rantai yang melilit kunai Minato.

"Sial," ucap Minato yang kemudian melemparkan kunai yang dipegangnya ketanah dan bergerak ke arah kiri.

"Fūton : Shinkūha" dan udara terkompres yang sangat tajam bagai pedang meluncur kearah sipenculik.

"Katon : Gōryūka no Jutsu" balas si penculik dan keluar sebuah bola api berbertuk kepala naga dari mulutnya yang kemudian terjadi ledakan besar karna bertabrakan dengan jutsu Minato.

Dan setelah itu si penculik langsung terbang menngeluarkan jutsu lain yang mengagetkan Minato.

"Katon : Bakufū Ranbu" dan badai api berbentuk spiral mengejar Minato namun Minato dengan cerdas melemparkan hiraishin kunainya ditengah-tengah badai tersebut dan seperti sebelumnya kunai itu menembus tubuh si penculik, tapi tanpa disadari si penculik kunai itu langsung berganti dengan Minato yang Rasengan telah siap ditangannya.

"RASENGAAAN" teriak Minato lalu serangan itu telak mengenai si penculik dari belakang dan si penculik terbawa rasengan hingga membentur tanah dan meledak yang mengakibatkan tanah disekitarnya hancur serta jubah yang digunakan sipenculik robek di berbagai sisi.

"_Ughh, sial. Sakit sekali jutsu itu. Jika ini lebih lama, shinobi Konoha lain akan datang. Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan rencana lain_ ," pikir si penculik.

Saat Minato akan melakukan 'killing hit' kepada si penculik tiba-tiba si penculik kembali menghilang dan muncul disamping Kushina dan langsung melakukan beberapa handseal. Lalu

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" teriak si penculik setelah melepas segel ditubuh Kushina dan mensummon Kyuubi yang tersegel.

-Kirigakure-

Sementara itu di Kirigakure, Maikeru sedang membicarakan strategi yang akan digunakan dipertempuran esok bersama pemimpin Rebelion Army di tenda strategi. Dan saat sedang berdebat dengan seorang pemimpin Rebelion Army bernama Ao tentang front mana yang harus diselesaikan lebih dahulu tiba-tiba muncul Zetsu dari dalam tanah yang mengagetkan semua shinobi Kiri yang ada di dalam tenda tersebut dan mereka semua langsung bersiaga. Dan Maikeru bertindak cepat agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Semua tenang, makhluk ini bukan musuh. Dia anak buahku," ucap Maikeru menenangkan keadaan, tapi tetap saja semua shinobi yang berada didalam tenda itu bersiaga.

"Ada apa Zetsu-san, Demi Jashin-sama ini bukan waktunya kau datang dan menggangguku. Kau tak lihat kami sedang membuat strategi ?" tanya Maikeru yang tak senang dengan kedatangan Zetsu.

[Maafkan kami Maikeru-sama, tapi ada hal penting yang terjadi di Konoha.]

"Hal penting ? Apa maksudmu, cepat jelaskan karna aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk hal yang tidak mendesak," ucap Maikeru.

**[Kyuubi terlepas dari segel Kushina dan sekarang mulai mengamuk]**

"Demi Jashin-sama bagaimana mungkin ? Kushina sedang mengerjakan misi diluar desa sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu," ucap Maikeru.

[Kami juga tak tahu, Maikeru-sama. Informasi yang kudapatkan dari klonku yang berada di Konoha seperti itu. Dan saat ini Minato-sama sedang melawannya]

"Ughh, Demi Jashin-sama ini sangat sial. Pasti ada hal yang disembunyikan big-bro dariku. Sejak kapan Kyuubi terlepas ?" tanya Maikeru.

[Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Maikeru-sama]

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau putuskan Maikeru-san ?" tanya pemimpin dari Rebelion Army yang bernama Terumi Mei.

"Maafkan aku, Mei. Demi Jashin-sama yang sangat mencintai persembahanku dalam perang ini, aku sangat ingin membantu kalian dan menyelesaikan misi ini, tapi keluarga ku dan Konoha lebih penting. Maka aku akan kembali ke Konoha, tapi aku akan meninggalkan batalyon ANBU yang kubawa untuk membantumu. Jika semua masalah ini sudah selesai, aku akan segera kembali," jawab Maikeru.

"Meskipun kau pemuda yang menyebalkan, tapi aku paham maksudmu Maikeru. Kau harus segera kembali ke Konoha, karna itu hal yang terbaik yang harus kau lakukan. Kami sangat menghargai bantuan yang diberikan Konoha dalam perang ini dan kami berharap Konoha dapat menyelesaikan masalah Kyuubi secepatnya tanpa kehilangan banyak shinobinya," ucap Mei.

"Terima kasih, Mei. Dan demi Jashin-sama aku bersumpah akan kembali ke Kiri untuk membantu kalian," ucap Maikeru.

"Ayo Zetsu-san kita harus cepat kembali ke Konoha dan mengurung rubah itu kembali," lanjut Maikeru yang kemudian keluar dari tenda yang diikuti oleh Zetsu.

Setelah cukup jau dari kamp Rebelion Army, Maikeru kembali bertanya kepada Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san, bisa kau jelaskan semua hal yang terjadi. Karna kuyakin hal ini tidak sesimpel apa yang kau jelaskan tadi," tanya Maikeru.

[Sebenarnya hari ini Kushina melahirkan dan proses melahirkannya juga dijaga ketat seperti saat Tsunade melahirkan Naruto-sama.] **[Tapi sayangnya Obito datang mengganggu dan menculik bayi dari Kushina, setelah itu Minato-sama mendapatkan kembali bayi tersebut karna itu hanya pengalih bagi Obito]**[Dan setelah itu Obito kembali ke tempat Kushina berada dan menculiknya lagi, namun karna Kushina memiliki segel hiraishin ditubuhnya, saat Obito keluar dari dimensinya dia langsung diserang oleh Minato-sama]**[Mereka bertarung beberapa saat tapi Obito bukanlah tandingan Minato-sama dan Obito memutuskan mengganti rencana penculikan Kushina dengan melepas Kyuubi dari segelnya untuk menghancurkan Konoha, berharap jika Minato-sama akan terbunuh dan Jinchuriki Kyuubi selanjutnya lemah atau dapat dimanipulasi seperti Yagura]** [Dan sekarang Minato-sama sedang melawan Kyuubi bersama shinobi Konoha yang lain, sedangkan Obito melarikan diri].

"Sial, aku tak menyangka bocah itu akan bergerak secepat ini. Demi Jashin-sama setelah semua ini selesai aku tak akan menggunakan rencana lagi, akan langsung kubunuh bocah itu. Dan menyerahkan cita-cita jii-san pada Naruto," ucap Maikeru.

"Zetsu-san, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan jika kau membawaku kembali ke Konoha dengan kemampuanmu menembus tanah ?" tanya Maikeru.

[Saat matahari terbit kau sudah dapat berada di medan pertempuran]

"Bagus, sekarang cepat kau bawa aku kembali ke Konoha," perintah Maikeru.

[Baik, Maikeru-sama] Dan selanjutnyaa Zetsu 'memakan' tubuh Maikeru agar dapa bersatu dengan tubuhnya dan kembali masuk kedalam tanah untuk menuju Konoha.

Tapi ditengah perjalanan Maikeru tiba-tiba bersuara, "Zetsu-san saat kami sedang sibuk melawan Kyuubi, sebaiknya kau membawa Naruto untuk bertemu Jii-san. Urusan dengan Tsunade-neechan ataupun big-bro biar aku yang menjelaskan. Dan jika Naruto ingin dilatih langsung dengan Jii-san maka biarkan saja sampai saatnya Naruto ingin kembali."

[Itu rencana yang cerdas Maikeru-sama. Tapi akan lebih baik kami membawa Naruto-sama setelah dirinya mengetahui apa yang terjadi]

"Kau benar. Karna itu sebelum kau pergi, bawa Naruto ke sekitar area pertempuran agar Naruto dapat melihat secara jelas apa yang terjadi. Dan kita tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat Naruto kembali dari bertemu Jii-san," ucap Maikeru.

**[Kami mengerti]**

-Unknown Place-

Dihutan dimana Kyuubi muncul sekarang sudah terdapat Minato yang yang berdiri diatas pucuk dari pohon. Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana terdapat pasukan shinobi Konoha berarmor lengkap yang dipimpin oleh Hiruzen, Jiraiya, dan Kakashi. Setelah terlepas dari segelnya Kyuubi mengamuk dan menghancurkan hutan yang berada disekitarnya. Saat melihat kearah mata Kyuubi, Minato menyadari sesuatu, yakni Kyuubi sedang dikontrol oleh Sharingan milik penculik tadi.

"_Ughh, sial ini seperti yang terjadi saat Hashirama melawan Madara. Kyuubi yang di kontrol oleh Sharingan. Dan ini menjadi sangat buruk karna aku tak memiliki Mokuton untuk menahan rubah ini_," pikir Minato.

Namun saat melihat Jiraiya datang, Minato mendapatkan sebuah ide yang dapat menahan Kyuubi sebentar saja sehingga ia dapat menyiapkan fuinjutsu untuk menyegel Kyuubi.

"Minato, kau punya rencana untuk melawan bola buu besar ini ?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkannya saat ku melihat dirimu sensei," ucap Minato.

"Bukan waktunya bercanda Minato," tegur Hiruzen.

"Hmm, kau benar Hiruzen. Jadi rencananya, kalian berdua dan shinobi Konoha lain alihkan perhatian rubah itu, sedangkan aku akan mencari cara untuk naik keatas kepalanya dan setelah itu aku akan mensummon Gamabunta untuk menahannya. Setelah itu aku akan menggunakan Shiki Fūjin untuk menyegelnya," jelas Minato.

"Apa kau gila ? Jika kau menggunakan itu, kau akan mati. Biarkan aku yang melakukan penyegelan Kyuubi menggunakan Shiki Fūjin," ucap Hiruzen.

"Tidak, Hiruzen. Aku adalah Hokage Konoha saat ini dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melindungi Konoha dari kehancuran," ucap Minato.

"Tapi sensei, kau akan menyegelnya didalam tubuh siapa ? Karna kuyakin tubuh Kushina-neechan tak akan lagi mampu," tanya Kakashi.

"Aku akan menyegelnya di tubuh putriku. Karna aku tak mungkin meminta keluarga lain menjadi jinchuriki jika aku tak bisa melakukannya kepada anakku sendiri. Selain itu karna aku yakin Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Kushina dan kalian bertiga dapat memastikan kehidupan putriku tetap bahagia walau sudah menjadi jinchuriki. Maka dari itu, Kakashi kau jelaskan ini kepada Tsunade dan bawa putriku dan Tsunade kemari agar dia dapat menyembuhkan Kushina," perintah Minato kepada muridnya.

"Keputusan gila apa lagi itu, Minato ? Kau mengorbankan dirimu dan putrimu untuk menjaga Konoha ? Aku sangat bangga mejadi senseimu," ucap Jiraiya yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Kau Hokage terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Konoha, Minato. Kuyakin Hashirama-sensei dan Tobirama-sensei juga bangga dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa kehidupan putrimu tetap bahagia," ucap Hiruzen.

"Ya.. Aku juga bangga dan sangat bahagia mempunyai keluarga seperti kalian semua. Dan karna itu sekarang kita keluarkan seluruh kemampuan dan jiwa raga ini untuk mengalahkan rubah jelek itu," teriak Minato yang didengar oleh seluruh shinobi Konoha yang ada dan mereka semua langsung menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk menghadapi Kyuubi.

"Baiklah sensei, jika itu keputusanmu. Aku akan membawa Tsunade-sama dan putrimu kesini.

Namun kesenangan mereka tiba-tiba terganggu karna Kyuubi mulai membuat sebuah bola chakra berwarna hitam sangat besar di mulutnya dan kemudian melepaskannya ke arah Konoha.

"Ugh, sial! Bijuudama kearah Konoha. Kalian semua mulai serang Kyuubi dan bola hitam itu serahkan padaku," ucap Minato yang berhiraishin ke Konoha dan langsung menciptakan kekkai.

"Jikūkan Kekkai" dan terciptalah sebuah kekkai yang menahan bijuudama yang diarahkan ke Konoha itu. Dan setelah itu bijuudama tersebut terhisap dan muncul di atas sebuah gunung yang sangat jauh dari Konoha namun ledakannya tetap dapat terlihat. Setelah menciptakan kekkai itu, Minato yang cukup kelelahan kembali ke medan pertempuran.

Di medan pertempuran terlihat Jiraiya serta Hiruzen mengkomando pernyerangan dan pertahanan dengan sangat baik.

"Batalyon 1 dan 3, air! Komando Jiraiya kepada batalyon yang dipimpinnya.

"Suiton : Suijinheki" teriak seluruh shibobi di batalyon 2 dan tembok air terbentuk untuk menahan serangan semburan api yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi.

"Jiraiya, Minyak! Batalyon 2, api!" Komando Hiruzen bersamaan untuk menyerang Kyuubi dari sisi samping.

"Gamayudan" teriak Jiraiya yang kemudian menyemburkan minyak ketubuh Kyuubi.

"Katon : Gōkakyu no Jutsu"

Lalu serangan bola api besar menyerang dari sisi kanan dan kiri Kyuubi, yang mengakibatkan tubuh Kyuubi terbakar hebat. Namun, sayangnya serangan itu tidak cukup untuk melumpuhkan Kyuubi, setelah cukup lama terbakar seluruh api yang membakar Kyuubi padam karna terhisap kedalam tubuhnya.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, Minato tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang dia butuhkan untuk menjalankan rencananya. Dan salam sekejap Minato sudah berada diatas kepala Kyuubi.

Kemudian Minato membuat beberapa handseal dan

"Kuchiyose : Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu"

Gamabunta Sang Boss Katak Gn. Myoboku muncul langsung diatas tubuh Kyuubi, sehingga menindih tubuh Kyuubi.

"Wow, sepertinya kau sedang melawan bola bulu besar Minato," ucap Gamabunta.

"Kau benar, Gamabunta. Tolong tahan sebentar aku ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menyegelnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama! Aku tetap bukan tandingan bola bulu ini," ucap Gamabunta.

Namun sayangnya Gamabunta tetaplah bukan tandingan dari Kyuubi. Karna setelah Minato turun dari atas kepala Kyuubi, Kyuubi menyerang Gamabunta dengan ekornya yang kemudian mengikat Gamabunta dengan ekor yang lain. Setelah terikat Gamabunta dilempar oleh Kyuubi menggunakan ekornya yang lalu saat Gamabunta masih melayang Kyuubi menyemburkan api kearahnya.

"Oh, sial! Bola bulu itu sangat licik dan pintar," ucap Gamabunta yang melayang dan menyadari dirinya dapat terbakar hidup-hidup.

"Suiton : Teppōdama"

Gamabunta menyemburkan sebuah bola air besar untuk melawan semburan api Kyuubi. Karna tidak jadi terbakar Gamabunta dapat mendarat selamat tak jauh dari tempat Kyuubi.

"Hoi, Minato! Bola bulu ini sangat pintar, kau harus cepat. Jika tidak aku pun bisa mati dalam pertempuran ini," ucap Gamabunta yang menyiapkan katana untuk menyerang Kyuubi.

Pertarungan antara dua makhluk raksasa itu membuat shinobi Konoha dapat beristirahat sejenak dan menolong yang terluka. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengalihkan serangannya kearah Minato yang masih menuliskan formula dari fuinjutsu yang akan digunakannya. Minato yang tidak waspada siap untuk ditusuk oleh kuku dari Kyuubi dari belakang, namun secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah kusarigama besar yang melayang dan membelokkan serangan Kyuubi sehingga Minato selamat untuk sementara. Dan selanjutnya Gamabunta kembali menyerang Kyuubi untuk menjauhkannya dari Minato.

"Yoo, big-bro! Tak kukira kau bisa seceroboh itu. Demi Jashin-sama Jika aku telat sedetik saja kau pasti sudah menjadi takoyaki," ucap Maikeru.

"Maikeru ? Kenapa kau ada disini, bagaimana dengan misimu di Kiri ?" tanya Minato yang kaget akan kedatangan adiknya.

"Kita bicarakan itu setelah membereskan bola bulu ini dan menjadikannya persembahan kepada Jashin-sama. Dan kau harus membayar pertolongan tadi," ejek Maikeru.

"Huh! Tetap saja kau bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini, tapi kedatanganmu akan sangat membantu," ucap Minato.

"Ya, aku akan membantu jika kita memiliki rencana dan cara untuk menyegel bola bulu ini. Karna demi Jashin-sama, bijuu tak dapat dibunuh jika dalam bentuk aslinya. Kau punya rencana big-bro ?" tanya Maikeru.

"Rencanaku adalah menahan Kyuubi beberapa saat sebelum aku menggunakan Shiki Fūjin untuk menyegelnya dalam tubuh putriku. Tapi sampai saat ini, tak sedetikpun kami dapat menahan Kyuubi dan Kakashi atau Tsunade belum juga datang membawa putriku," jelas Minato.

"Ha ? Demi Jashin-sama, sejak kapan kau memiliki putri ? Apakah Nee-chan sudah melahirkan lagi saat aku pergi dalam misi ?" tanya Maikeru.

"Putriku berasal dari Kushina. Penjelasan akan hal itu nanti saja setelah ini selesai, dan jika aku tak selamat kau tanyakan langsung kepada nee-chanmu," ucap Minato.

"Demi Jashin-sama tak akan kubiarkan kau mati agar kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya padaku. Dan untuk menahan bola bulu ini, akan kugunakan Shisekiyōjin," ucap Maikeru.

"Shisekiyōjin ? Itu tak mungkin, kita tak memiliki empat shinobi yang memiliki chakra setingkat Kage," ucap Minato.

"Ya, kalau seperti itu kita tunggu sampai Kakashi atau Nee-chan datang. Setelah mereka datang, kita akan langsung melakukannya. Dan sekarang kau perintahkan seluruh shinobi Konoha untuk mundur dan mengobati yang terluka, biar aku, Ero-sensei, Hiruzen-oji, Gamabunta dan summonku yang menahan bola bulu itu. Sedangkan kau big-bro, pastikan fuinjutsu yang kau maksud siap saat bola bulu itu terkurung dan putrimu datang," pinta Maikeru.

"Kau gila ? Melawan Kyuubi dengan orang sesedikit itu, itu sama saja bunuh diri," ucap Minato.

"Sudahlah big-bro lakukan saja, sebelum lebih banyak korban. Dan aku tak akan mati, Jashin-sama telah memberikan seluruh keabadiannya agar aku bisa bertarung dengan bola bulu itu," ucap Maikeru dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau benar, tidak boleh ada korban lagi. Kupercayakan Kyuubi kepada kalian berempat," ucap Minato yang kemudian bangkit dan berteriak "Semua shinobi Konoha terhebat yang berjuang ditempat ini. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai perjuangan kalian sejak tadi, tapi aku tidak ingin ada lebih banya korban lagi. Maka dari itu kuperintahkan kalian semua mundur dan kembali ke Konoha untuk merawat teman-teman kita yang terluka. Ini adalah perintah, dan dilarang membantah," ucap Minato dengan sangat tegas dengan seluruh kharismanya yang membuat seluruh bawahannya mematuhi perintah tersebut dan mundur ke Konoha.

"Yoo, Demi Jashin-sama kau Katak yang sangat besar. Kau dapat melawan bola bulu itu berapa lama lagi ?" tanya Maikeru yang sekarang sudah berada diatas kepala Gamabunta.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau berada diatas kepalaku bocah. Dan siapa dirimu ? Kau terlihat sedikit familiar," Gamabunta balik bertanya.

"Huh, ditanya malah balik bertanya. Demi Jashin-sama itu tidak sopan. Aku adik dari orang yang mensummonmu ke tempat ini, dan karna itu aku terlihat familiar. Lalu aku ada diatas kepalamu sejak saat kubertanya padamu. Jadi, sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku," pinta Maikeru.

"Ternyata kau adik dari Minato tapi kelakuanmu sangat berbeda darinya. Paling lama aku bisa melawan bola bulu ini sekitar 1 jam. Ada yang bisa kau bantu, bocah ?" tanya Gamabunta.

"Huh, demi jashin-sama aku bukan bocah. Jika aku mengeluarkan summon lain yang sebesar dirimu apakah cukup membantu ?" tanya Maikeru.

"Akan membantu jika hewan yang kau summon cukup pintar dan kuat," jawab Gamabunta.

"Tenang, kau tak akan kecewa," ucap Maikeru dan melompat sambil membuat handseal diudara.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" teriak Maikeru dan dirinya langsung berada diatas hewan berbentuk Mammoth yang ukurannya hampir dua kali dari besar tubuh Gamabunta.

"Yoo, Zō-san maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Maikeru.

"Bantuan ? Tak biasanya kau membutuhkan bantuan, apa yang sedang kau lawan Maikeru ?" tanya Mammoth yang bernama Zō itu.

"Lihat saja apa yang ada didepan dan sekitarmu !" jawab Maikeru. Dan setelah Zō melihat sekitarnya dia mendapati Kyuubi dan Gamabunta serta tiga orang shinobi lain.

"Oww... Seekor bijuu sedang mengamuk dan seorang Gamabunta Boss dari summon Katak. Kutebak kau memintaku membantu Gamabunta untuk melawan Kyuubi, benar begitu ?" tanya Zō.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Demi Jashin-sama kau hewan summoning yang sangat cerdas. Bisa kau lakukan itu ? Hanya sebentar saja sampai big-bro ku selesai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyegel bola bulu itu," ucap Maikeru.

"Hanya sebentar ? Cukup lama pun tak apa, sudah lama aku tak bertarung dengan bijuu," ucap Zō.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Zō. Yang kita lawan ini bijuu terkuat bodoh. Walau kau salah satu dari tiga hewan summoning terkuat yang pernah ada, tapi tetap saja jika bukan tetua dari summonmu, Kyuubi tak mungkin dapat dikalahkan," ucap Gamabunta untuk mengingatkan Zō yang sepertinya cukup dikenal Gamabunta.

"Hei, Bunta. Lama tak bertemu, ku hargai nasehatmu. Tapi jika kita berdua melawannya mungkin esok hari kita baru akan kalah," ucap Zō.

"Itu akan terjadi jika kita muncul bersama, bodoh. Aku sudah bertarung dengannya sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan saat ini chakraku menipis. Jadi jika aku harus pulang lebih dulu, sisanya kuserahkan padamu Zō," ucap Gamabunta yang kemudian memulai serangan bersama Zō.

"Hyōton : Hyōrō no Jutsu"

dan kemudian salah satu kaki dari Kyuubi berhenti bergerak karna dibekukan oleh jutsu es yang di gunakan Zō. Dan selanjutnya Gamabunta memotong kaki tersebut dengan katananya. Sehingga Kyuubi terjatuh karena kehilangan salah satu kakinya. Dan Zō kembali mengeluarkan jurusnya,

"Hyōton : Hissatsu Hyōsō" yang kemudian muncul tombak-tombak es dari bawah tubuh Kyuubi dan menusuk Kyubi dan menahannya untuk bergerak.

"Suiton : Teppōdama" Gamabunta menembakan bola air yang kemudian membasahi seluruh tubuh Kyuubi, selanjutnya Zō kembali bersiap dengan jutsunya.

"Hyōton : Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu" Zō menembakan sebuah tornado es yang berbentuk naga hitam yang kemudian membekukan Kyuubi karna tubuhnya sudah basah karna tembakan air Gamabunta.

"Kau lihat Bunta. Bola bulu itu tidak cukup pintar untuk melawan kita, dan sekarang dia menjadi hasil karya kehebatan kita berdua," ucap Zō dengan nada bangga.

"Jangan terlalu senang Zō. Bola bulu ini belum kita kalahkan dan jika tidak cepat disegel dia akan kembali dan mengamuk lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jika itu terjadi kita akan tamat," ucap Gamabunta untuk mengingatkan Zō.

"Ughh! Daridulu kau tak berubah Bunta, terlalu serius," ucap Zō.

"Hei, apakah hanya aku yang baru tahu jika kalian berdua itu partner yang hebat ?" tanya Maikeru pada tiga manusia lain yang ada ditempat itu.

"Tidak! Kami bahkan baru mengetahui ada hewan summoning berbentuk Mammoth dan yang lebih mengejutkan mereka dapat bekerja sama sangat baik dengan para Katak," ucap Jiraiya yang dibalas anggukan dari Minato dan Hiruzen.

"Hahaha, jelas kalian tak mengetahuinya. Karna hanya dua manusia yang pernah menandatangani kontrak dengan kami para Mammoth. Orang kedua itu Maikeru dan orang yang pertama aku lupa siapa namanya karna saat itu aku masih sangat kecil dan itu sekitar 10 abad yang lalu," ucap Zō.

"Sepuluh abad ? Maksudmu pada zaman Rikudō Sennin masih hidup ?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Huh ? Rikudō Sennin ? Siapa dia ? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu," ucap Zō. Dan orang lain yang ada disitu sweatdrop akan perkataan Zō.

"Hal itu tidak penting sekarang. Minato apakah semua sudah siap ?" tanya Gamabunta.

"Sudah. Hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan putriku," ucap Minato.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi datang bersama Tsunade yang membawa putrinya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali ?" tanya Minato. Yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari Tsunade.

"Dasar orang tua bodoh. Ibu mana yang akan membiarkan putrinya menjadi jinchuriki ? Dan yang menjadikan putrinya jinchuriki adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri ? Walau aku bukan ibu kandungnya tapi kuyakin Kushina juga tak akan mudah untuk merelakan putrinya untuk menjadi jinchuriki," ucap Tsunade.

"Taaapii—" ucapan Minato terputus.

"Tak perlu ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Kakashi sudah menjelaskan semua, sekarang cepat segel rubah sialan itu dan aku akan merawat Kushina," ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan bayi yang ada dipelukannya kepada Minato dan selanjutnya Tsunade pergi kearah Kushina yang masih pingsan.

Setelah itu Minato memulai ritual fuinjutsunya.

"Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fūjin" dan munculah sosok astral dewa kematian dibelakang tubuh Minato yang kemudian sosok tersebut memanjangkan tangannya untuk menarik Yin chakra dari Kyuubi namun sayangnya sebelum proses penyegelan selesai Kyuubi dapat kembali dari keadaan bekunya dan langsung menyiapkan bijuudama yang diarahkan kepada Minato dan putrinya. Ditempat Kushina, Tsunade dapat menyembuhkan Kushina dan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Saat Kushina sadar dirinya melihat Kyuubi telah siap untuk melepaskan bijuudama kearah Minato dan putrinya, karena tak ingin melihat orang yang dicintai mati Kushina langsung mengeluarkan rantai chakra dari punggungnya yang mengikat kepala dan mulut dari kyuubi agar berhenti membuat bijuudama. Melihat rantai chakra yang tiba-tiba mengikat Kyuubi, Maikeru langsung teringat akan rencananya. Kemudian dia melemparkan tiga buah chakra rod kepada Hiruzen, Jiraiya, dan Kakashi.

"Untuk apa ini ?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Kita akan menggunakan Shisekiyōjin sebelum bijuudama itu meledak, jadi sekarang kalian berpencar ke 4 arah," pinta Maikeru.

"Tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya," ucap Kakashi.

"Cukup alirkan chakramu kepada tongkat itu setelah kau tancapkan ketanah dan tahan sampai Bijuudama itu selesai meledak, dan aku yang akan melakukan sisanya," ucap Maikeru.

Kemudian, keempat orang tersebut menyebar keempat arah yang mengelilingi Kyuubi. Dan

"Shisekiyōjin" teriak Maikeru. Yang kemudian muncul sebuah kekkai berbentuk segiempat berwarna merah yang mengelilingi Kyuubi dan secara bersamaan memutus rantai chakra dari Kushina sehingga bijuudama yang disiapkan Kyuubi langsung terlepas namun terbakar oleh kekkai itu saat menyentuhnya. Setelah bijuudama itu habis terbakar, kekkai tersebut juga lenyap karna Kakashi sudah kehabisan chakra dan pingsan. Dan setelah itu rantai chakra milik Kushina kembali mengikat Kyuubi.

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki" ucap Minato dan kemudian chakra yang Kyuubi yang masih tersisa mulai terhisap masuk kedalam tubuh putri dari Minato dan Kushina.

Merasakan kekkai yang memenjarakannya lenyap dengan susah payah Kyuubi langsung menggunakan kuku besarnya untuk menyerang bayi yang mulai menyerap chakra Yang miliknya. Minato yang masih menjalani proses penyegelan chakra Yin Kyuubi tak dapat bergerak untuk menolong putrinya namun beruntung Maikeru datang tepat waktu dan kuku itu menusuk tubuh dari Maikeru. Dan semua orang yang berada disitu sangat kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Maikeru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Maikeru ?" tanya Minato.

"Hei, demin Jashin-sama tak perlu khawatir big-bro. Aku ini abadi, tusukan ini tak akan membunuhku. Paling hanya akan membuatku tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari," ucap Maikeru.

"Tapi, tak perlu sampai seperti itu ?" ucap Minato.

"Jika tidak seperti ini, maka putrimu akan mati atau orang lain yang akan mati untuk menolongya. Jika aku ? Jashin-sama tak akan membiarkanku mati, jadi tenang saja. Selain itu, bayi ini adalah putri dari Kushina dan kau tahu ? Aku sangat mencintai Kushina. Aku juga senang jika ternyata yang dipilih Kushina adalah big-broku sendiri bukan orang lain. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan keluargaku mati didepan mataku. Jadi sekarang big-bro selesaikan semua penyegelan ini agar semua ini cepat berakhir," ucap Maikeru.

Dan seperti yang diharapkan Maikeru beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh penyegelan berakhir. Dimana chakra Yin Kyuubi tersegel bersama roh Minato didalam perut dewa kematian sedangkan chakra Yang Kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuh putri dari Minato dan Kushina. Hal yang sangat tidak disangka oleh Maikeru adalah akhir dari segel tersebut mengakibatkan big-bronya wafat dan rohnya tersegel dari perut dewa kematian.

"Hei, big-bro ? Kenapa kau ikut pergi ? Hei, demi Jashin-sama, masih banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan dan ajarkan padaku," tangis Maikeru sambil memeluk tubuh big-bronya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sedangkan, setelah Kyuubi dapat tersegel Kushina kembali pingsang karna kehabisan chakra dan Tsunade membawanya untuk menemui yang lain.

Melihat sebuah peristiwa yang sangat menyentuh hati antara dua orang kakak adik itu membuat semua orang yang ada disitu mulai meneteskan air mata bahkan dua bos hewan summon pun menangis. Dan bumi pun hujan sangat deras yang menunjukan bahwa bumi juga sedih akan kejadian ini.

"Kau memiliki seorang summoner yang hebat, Bunta bahkan bumi pun menangisi kepergiannya," ucap Zō.

"Maikeru juga sangat hebat, Zō. Kau lihat betapa sayangnya dirinya kepada nii-sannya dan saat dia menolong putri dari Minato ? Hanya sedikit manusia yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut setelah mengetahui segala kebenaran yang terjadi," ucap Gamabunta.

"Kuyakin setelah ini Maikeru akan menjadi orang yang membawa kedamaian seperti Nii-sannya. Dan aku akan sangat senang jika dapat membantunya dan bertarung bersamamu lagi, Zō," lanjut Gamabunta.

"Akan kunantikan saat-saat itu, Bunta. Dan sepertinya kita harus pergi, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan sisanya," ucapa Zō yang kemudian menghilang.

"Ya, kau benar Zō. Aku juga sangat lelah," dan Gamabunta pun ikut menghilang kembali ke Gn. Myoboku.

Setelah itu, Maikeru membawa mayat dari Minato untuk kembali ke Konoha agar dapat dimakamkan dan seluruh warga Konoha dapat memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Sedangkan Tsunade menggendong Kushina, untuk segera dirawat di rumah sakit dan putri dari Minato digendong Jiraiya. Disisi lain pertempuran, terlihat seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang menangis karna melihat kejadian tersebut. Dan matanya yang biasanya berwarna sapphire indah kini berganti dengan warna merah dengan dua buah tomoe pada tiap bola matanya. Sedangkan dibelakangnya adalah seorang makhluk aneh bernama Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san apakah Jii-san sangat kuat ? Dan dapat melatihku menjadi ninja yang hebat agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayang seperti Tou-chan dan Maikeru-oji ?" tanya Naruto.

[Kedua Jii-san mu adalah shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada. Dan kupastikan, Naruto-sama akan menjadi shinobi yang sangat kuat dan mampu melindungi orang-orang yang Naruto-sama sayangi saat Naruto-sama selesai berlatih dengannya]

"Jika memang begitu, aku akan berlatih dengan Jii-san sampai aku bisa mencapai tahap dari apa yang Jii-san miliki," ucap Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun 'dimakan' oleh Zetsu yang kemudian Zetsu masuk kedalam tanah untuk menuju markas dari Madara.

-Konoha-

Sesaat setelah kembalinya semua orang terakhir yang melawan Kyuubi, suasana Konoha langsung berubah menjadi lautan kesedihan. Karna hokage yang sangat mereka sayangi gugur dalam pertempuran tersebut. Sesampainya di Konoha, Tsunade langsung membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit yang disana terdapat banyak shinobi yang terluka karna pertempuran tadi sehingga seluruh medis disana sangat kerepotan, tapi beruntung Shizune putrinya dapat dengan baik mengatur keadaan rumah sakit itu agar kembali bekerja dengan baik. Dirumah sakit, Tsunade merawat Kushina dalam sebuah ruangan khusus yang sangat rahasia dan hanya dibantu oleh putrinya.

"Kaa-chaan! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina-Kaa-san tadi, hingga chakra habis dan aliran chakranya rusak ?" tanya Shizune kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Kyuubi terlepas dari segelnya secara paksa dan Kushina menggunakan rantai chakranya untuk membantu Tou-sanmu dan Maikeru dalam menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh adik perempuanmu," jelas Tsunade.

"Ugh! Pantas saja," ucap Shizune terakhir kali sebelum melanjutkan proses penyembuhan Kushina bersama Kaa-channya.

Esok hari, Kushina telah bangun dari pingsannya tapi sayang seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh karena kerusakan aliran chakra yang dialaminya terlalu parah. Setelah itu, Tsunade dan Shizune yang tidur didekatnya karna kelelahan terbangun. Dan Tsunade menanyakan keadaan Kushina.

"Kau sudah bangun Kushina ? Apa yang saat ini kau rasakan ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Entahlah! Aku tak merasakan apapun, dan seluruh tubuhku kecuali kepala tak dapat digerakan," ucap Kushina.

"Huh, seperti yang kuduga. Kerusakan aliran chakramu sangat parah dan tidak mungkin disembuhkan dalam satu malam," ucap Tsunade.

"Memangnya seberapa parah kerusakan aliran chakraku ? Dan kapan aku dapat kembali bergerak lagi ?" tanya Kushina.

" Jika kau bilang hanya bagian kepalamu saja yang masih dapat bergerak, maka kerusakan aliran chakramu sudah mencapai 90-95% tapi aku tak dapat memastikanya jika tak menggunakan alat. Dan berapa lama lagi kau akan bergerak ? Itu semua tergantung dari semangat hidupmu dan kemampuan tubuhmu dalam menyembuhkan diri," ucap Tsunade.

"Berarti sampai aku dapat bergerak aku tak dapat mengurus bayiku ? Dan sekarang dimana bayiku, aku belum memberikan Nama kepadanya," ucap Kushina.

"Bisa diasumsikan seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku dan Shizu akan merawatnya sampai kau bisa bergerak," ucap Tsunade.

"Dan Shizune, tolong bawa adikmu kesini untuk bertemu dengan ibunya pertama kali," pinta Tsunade pade putri tertuanya.

"Terima Kasih, Tsunade. Aku kembali merepotkanmu," ucap Kushina.

"Tenang saja, bagaimana pun putrimu berasal dari Minato. Dan walau aku tak mencintainya tapi dia tetap suamiku. Jadi putrimu juga merupakan putriku," ucap Tsunade.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Shizune kembali keruangan tersebut sambil menggendong adiknya.

"Kushina-Kaa-san, kuperlihatkan adikku yang sangat cantik ini kepadamu," ucap Shizune yang kemudian meletakkan bayi itu di samping tubuh Kushina.

"Jadi, apa nama yang telah kau pilih, Kushina ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku akan menamainya Uzumaki Mito, sama seperti nama Mito-baasan. Agar suatu saat nanti anakku dapat menjadi seorang wanita yang sehebat Mito-baasan. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku setuju. Itu namanya yang cocok untuknya dan kuyakin Mito-baasan akan sangat senang jika mengetahuinya," ucap Tsunade.

Dan tiba-tiba Mito menangis, dan Tsunade yang melihat hal tersebut langsung meletakkan Mito diatas tubuh Kushina setelah diam beberapa saat Mito kembali menangis dan insting seorang ibu milik Tsunade bekerja sehingga dengan tanggap ia meyusui Mito. Kushina yang melihat hal tersebut merasa iri, karna seharusnya Mito mendapatkan ASI dari dirinya bukan Tsunade. Tsunade yang memahami apa yang dirasakan Kushina pun berbicara, "Aku paham akan apa yang kau rasakan, kau pasti ingin menyusui Mito kan ? Tapi maaf, aku tak ingin mengambil peranmu sebagai ibu kandung Mito. Tapi aku juga tak dapat membiarkan Mito terus menangis apalagi sampai dia tumbuh tanpa merasakan ASI. Maka jika kau ingin cepat merawat Mito sendiri, kau harus cepat sembuh. Dan aku serta Shizune akan dengan sepenuh hati membantumu," ucap Tsunade. Setelah itu Kushina pun kembali tersenyum.

Siang harinya Tsunade sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti upacara pemakaman Minato, tapi sebelum berangkat Tsunade pulang ke Senju Compound untuk melihat Naruto yang selama hampir dua hari tak dilihatnya. Namun, naas bagi Tsunade saat dirinya sampai dirumah dia mendapati Naruto tak berada dimanapun. Hal ini sangat memukul hati Tsunade karna dalam dua hari dia kembali kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MUNCULIK NARU-CHAN ? AKAN KUCABUT NYAWA SEKARANG JUGA," teriak Tsunade yang mulai hilang kendali dan bersiap membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Shizune yang masih berada dirumah sakit, tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tidak enak terjadi kepada Kaa-channya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menuju Senju Compound untuk mengetahui keadaan. Sesampainya di Senju Compound, Shizune langsung merasakan sebuah KI yang sangat kuat dari rumah yang ditinggali olehnya dankeluarganya. Setelah memasukki rumah tersebut, Shizune mendapati Kaa-channya sedang mengamuk dan menghancurkan tembok yang berada didalam rumah itu. Dan saat Tsunade ingi keluar, Shizune hanya terdiam di depan pintu untuk menahan kepergian Tsunade.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shizu ? Kau ingin menghalangiku mencari orang yang menculik Naru-chan ?" tanya tiba-tiba

"PLAAAAK" terdengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras.

"Shizune, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Tsunade yang semakin marah. Tapi dia tak menyangka karna selanjutnya Shizune memeluknya dan mulai berucap dalam tangisnya.

"M-m-maafkan aku Kaa-chan. Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi tak ada cara lain. Tak bisa kah Kaa-chan tenang, dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin sebentar saja ? Kuyakin tak ada yang menculik Naruto, dan jika Kaa-chan tenang, kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi petunjuk kepergian Naruto. Karena jika kubiarkan lebih lama lagi, maka Kaa-chan akan kembali jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Tak ingatkah Kaa-chan bahwa yang merasakan sakit ini bukan hanya Kaa-chan ? Tapi aku juga merasakannya. Dan bagaimana perasaan Kushina-kaa-san jika mengetahuinya ? Dia juga pasti akan merasakan sakit tersebut, dan yang paling merasakan imbas dari hal ini adalah Mito ? Bagaimana kehidupan Mito, jika ibu kandungnya dalam keadaan lumpuh fisik dan ibunya yang lain jatuh dalam sakit hati yang sama ? Mito akan tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang yatim piatu dan akan lebih parah jika warga Konoha yang tak mengetahui apa itu jinchuriki menganggapnya sebagai keturunan iblis. Apa ini yang Kaa-chan mau ? Rasa sakit yang Kaa-chan rasakan berakibat buruk bagi yang lain, utamanya seorang bayi yang sebelumnya Kaa-chan katakan sendiri akan merawatnya seperti anak sendiri ? Karena jika itu yang Kaa-chan inginkan, Kaa-chan bebas pergi. Tapi aku akan tetap berada di Konoha untuk merawat Mito dan Kushina-kaa-san."

Kata-kata dari Shizune bagaikan petir yang menyembar tepat dikepala Tsunade, karena hilangnya Naruto dirinya sampai kehilangan kendali dan melupakan segalanya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Tsunade kembali tenang.

"Shizu-chan, terima kasih telah menyadarkan Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan hampir saja melupakan semuanya dan menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Maaf!" ucap Tsunade.

"Tak apa Kaa-chan, sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai putri tertua keluarga ini, untuk mengingatkan orang tuanya untuk kembali ke jalannya," ucap Shizune.

"Kau tahu, sekarang Kaa-chan sangat yakin dengan kata-kata Tou-sanmu bahwa kau dapat melampaui Kaa-chan dan membawa perubahan bagi dunia ini," ucapa Tsunade.

"_Huh, Minato kenapa kau bisa menyadari hal itu dengan sangat mudah ? Aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Shizune, kenapa baru bisa menyadarinya sekarang ?_" pikir Tsunade.

"Itu tak penting Kaa-chan, sekarang sebaiknya kita mencari petunjuk akan kepergian Naruto, dengan hati-hati dan kemudian kita ke upacara pemakaman Tou-san," ucap Shizune.

Yang selanjutnya, Tsunade dan Shizune menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan pergi untuk menemui Jii-san dan berlatih dalam bimbingannyanya. Dan juga surat ini mengatakan untuk menanyakan hal detil lainnya kepada Maikeru. Setelah membaca surat tersebut, Tsunade merasa sedikit tenang dan juga penasaran dengan Jii-san yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Tapi itu harus disimpan dahulu sampai saat dirinya dapat berbicara dengan Maikeru.

Setelah menemukan surat itu, Tsunade menyimpannya dan kembali ke rumah sakit untukmenjemput Kushina dan Mito untuk diajak mengikuti upacara pemakaman suami dan Tou-san mereka. Dan upacara pemakaman Minato, diiringi oleh tangisan warga Konoha dan juga bumi.

-TBC-

Character Stats

Nama : Namikaze Maikeru

Umur : 30

Affiliasi : Jashin Sect/Konohagakure

Penampilan : Wajah tampan seperti Minato, rambut spike panjang berwarna raven, pakaian ANBU Konoha kecuali disaat tertentu.

Taijutsu/Bukijutsu : S

Ninjutsu : S

Genjutsu : B

Intelligence : S

Strength & Stamina : S

Speed : B

Weapon/Tools : Kusarigama, Tanto, Retractable Spear

Nature Type : Fūton, Katon.

Kinjutsu :

1. Jujutsu : Shiji Hyōketsu

2. Hachimon

Classification : S-rank

Unique Traits : Immortal

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan yang mereview... Hehehehehe... Sangat membantu sekali. Kali ini urang gabungin dua chapter, karna klo dipecah bakal terasa gantung... hahahahahahahaha *padahal karna ga punya waktu upload

Dan sekali lagi selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya lagi!


End file.
